The mad man with a box
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Un an et demi s'est écoulé depuis la guerre et Lavande Brown s'est repliée sur elle-même, marquée à jamais par ce qu'elle a subi. Mais l'arrivée dans sa vie d'un homme étrange voyageant à bord d'une cabine de police bleue va tout changer...
1. I Am The Doctor

**Note d'auteur : C'est le premier crossover long que j'ai écrit (et le seul à l'heure actuelle), ça m'a demandé un travail d'un an et demi, de l'été 2013 à décembre 2014, pour 15 chapitres (tirés d'une table de prompt, comme ma fic sur Asteria Greengrass). Je ne vous cache pas que je suis vraiment fière de cette fic, bien qu'elle ait des défauts, forcément - les premiers chapitres ne me satisfont pas beaucoup -, et surtout je suis contente de l'avoir terminée, correctement, sans la bâcler :) La grosse différence d'avec mon précédent crossover, HP/La Guerre des clans, c'était que là j'avais un support narratif sur lequel m'appuyer, je savais comment décrire ce que font les chats, tout ça, mais Doctor Who, c'est un enfer ! Ca bouge tout le temps, ils causent en permanence et je n'ai pas réussi à rendre la moitié de ça à l'écrit...**

 **Ma fic se déroule un an et demi après la Bataille de Poudlard (nous sommes donc en novembre 1999), et 5 ans avant le début de la deuxième série. J'ai donc utilisé le Neuvième Docteur, et vous n'imaginez pas mon soulagement quand j'ai vu que l'épisode des 50 ans ne dézinguait pas tout mon headcanon xD Je sais que la majorité des gens préfèrent Ten ou Eleven, moi c'est Nine mon Docteur adoré, donc je voulais vraiment écrire sur lui, et puis surtout c'est le seul sur lequel on peut écrire sans faire une entorse au canon de la série.**

 **Les titres des chapitres sont des musiques de la bande originale de la série, ils seront en anglais mais je mettrai la traduction en note de chapitre. Et par principe, je traduis aussi le titre de la fic : "L'homme fou/Le fou avec une boîte" (en soi, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, la boîte symbolise son vaisseau, c'est aussi un morceau de la BO) Je vous conseille d'aller écouter les musiques en question, facilement trouvables sur Youtube, en général elles ne collent pas forcément à l'ambiance du chapitre, mais Murray Gold est un tel génie qu'on ne peut pas passer à côté de ces merveilles :) (et même si on les entend dans la série, les réécouter sans l'image c'est que du bonheur )**

 **Un grand merci aussi à Lucette et Annbonny qui ont bêtaté une partie de cette fic, vu le morceau que c'est, elles ont eu bien du courage et elles ont fait un super boulot :calin: Et merci à Eve et lilimordefaim qui ont pris le relai ! :D**

 **Sur cette note d'auteur à rallonge, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un pâle soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre, diffusant une lumière froide dans la pièce. Un matin d'automne comme on en voyait beaucoup ces derniers temps. L'hiver approchait à grands pas, couvrant les champs environnants d'une fine pellicule de givre qui disparaissait au lever du jour. Dans les rues, le froid était devenu un des sujets de conversation préférés des gens qui passaient leur temps à se plaindre du climat soi-disant déréglé alors que ces basses températures n'avaient rien d'anormal pour une mi-novembre.

Dans la chambre, une jeune femme ensommeillée pesta contre la lumière et se cacha sous son oreiller pour dormir encore quelques minutes. Pour que le soleil soit si haut, elle savait qu'il était tard, mais quelles raisons avait-elle de se lever ? Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus goût à rien, qu'elle ne trouvait plus aucune joie à sortir du lit en imaginant ce que la journée pouvait lui réserver. Six mois auparavant, elle était sortie d'un coma qui avait duré un an. Elle avait suivi des séances de rééducation à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste ainsi qu'une psychothérapie à laquelle elle avait choisi de mettre fin deux mois après.

La rééducation l'avait aidée à se remettre d'aplomb, sans pour autant effacer les traces laissées par la guerre qui ne partiraient jamais. Le côté droit de son visage ainsi qu'un de ses bras étaient striés d'impressionnantes cicatrices. Lavande s'était bêtement imaginée que les gens n'y prêteraient pas attention, qu'ils feraient semblant de ne pas voir et la traiteraient comme avant. C'était à sa sortie de l'hôpital qu'elle avait dû faire face à la réalité des choses : rien ne serait plus comme avant. Désormais, elle voyait la pitié dans les regards de son entourage, et la peur chez les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Que craignaient-ils ? La contagion ? Ils pouvaient dormir tranquilles… Peut-être essayaient-ils de s'imaginer à sa place, de se représenter l'horreur de la situation. Quel intérêt ? Ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre.

Lavande sortit la tête de sous son oreiller à contrecœur. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'elle se lève. Elle devait acheter de quoi manger, et de quoi nourrir sa chouette. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait emmenée lorsqu'elle avait emménagé seule dans cette petite maison, en bordure d'un hameau moldu un peu perdu. Elle avait décidé de couper les ponts avec ce qui était sa vie d'avant, même avec Parvati. Son amie l'avait veillée tout au long de son coma, venant lui rendre visite tous les jours… Lavande avait été profondément émue de l'apprendre à son réveil. Durant sa rééducation elles étaient restées proches, toutefois le regard de Parvati sur elle avait changé. Lavande avait essayé de passer outre mais c'était devenu trop douloureux, aussi avait-elle préféré repartir de zéro dans une autre ville, où elle n'aurait de comptes à rendre à personne.

Elle ne vivait que sur une subvention du Ministère versée aux héros de guerre blessés et sur les économies que ses parents tenaient à lui envoyer régulièrement, puisqu'elle ne travaillait pas. C'était leur seul contact, ils n'exigeaient ni remerciements, ni nouvelles. Ils se contentaient de veiller à son bien-être comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, et ce quelle que fût la distance entre eux. Son entourage avait respecté son choix de ne plus être contactée, et dans son amertume, Lavande ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas dû beaucoup se forcer.

~o~O~o~

Elle évita soigneusement le miroir dans lequel elle ne se regardait qu'au moment de se coiffer et quelques fois dans la journée pour vérifier que sa mèche était bien en place.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, se débarbouilla le visage en faisant abstraction du relief des cicatrices sous ses doigts puis se plaça devant son miroir, une brosse à la main. Comme à chaque fois, ce qu'elle vit lui serra le cœur et l'emplit d'une haine profonde à l'encontre de Fenrir Greyback. Qu'il pourrisse à Azkaban ! Elle se souvenait encore de la terreur qui l'avait saisie lorsque le monstre s'était jeté sur elle, après qu'elle eut chuté du balcon. Son haleine fétide, ses ongles crochus déchirant son visage… Elle avait failli perdre la vue à l'œil droit, mais grâce au savoir-faire des Médicomages, elle s'en était tirée avec une estafilade courant du sourcil à la pommette et un œil intact. Sa joue était marquée de trois autres griffures tout comme la naissance de son cou. Il avait par chance épargné sa gorge, ce qui avait restreint la perte de sang. Son bras gauche comptait aussi deux profondes cicatrices qu'elle cachait par des manches longues quelle que fût la saison.

Elle ramena une grande mèche de cheveux blonds devant son visage et la brossa vigoureusement en s'assurant qu'elle cachait bien toute la partie meurtrie. Les gens du village la trouvaient sans doute étrange, peut-être même que leur opinion d'elle s'en ressentait, mais elle s'en moquait bien. S'ils voyaient ce que ses cheveux masquaient, ils auraient cette détestable lueur de pitié dans les yeux et elle s'y refusait.

Elle se saisit machinalement de sa baguette, c'était une habitude qu'elle n'avait pas perdue, puis elle sortit de chez elle, s'emmitouflant dans sa cape et protégeant le bas de son visage avec une écharpe. Le froid était de plus en plus mordant à mesure que novembre avançait. En marchant vers la placette où se trouvaient les quelques commerces du village, elle passa devant une cabine de police bleue qui retint son attention quelques secondes. Elle ignorait complètement qu'il s'en trouvait une dans ce trou perdu. Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à ce qui l'entourait ici, il y avait plein de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vues et cette cabine n'était sans doute pas la dernière.

Elle poursuivit sa marche d'un pas trainant, maudissant le froid, tout comme en été elle avait maudit la chaleur. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose pour obscurcir ses journées et se désespérait d'être devenue aussi acariâtre.

A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta et regarda les prairies environnantes. Il restait du givre à quelques endroits ombragés par des arbres. Elle trouvait ça joli mais cela ne lui réchauffa pas le cœur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne. Alors au lieu d'aller faire les courses, Lavande enjamba un muret de pierres et entra dans un champ. Elle le traversa, sa cape caressant les brins d'herbe fragiles. Arrivée au bout du pré elle franchit un autre muret, souhaitant mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et le village. Lorsqu'elle parvint dans un troisième champ, elle inspira profondément puis s'allongea dans les herbes folles sans se soucier du froid et de la terre. Alors elle sortit sa baguette et murmura :

— _Spero Patronum_.

Elle attendit, investie d'une bouffée d'espoir. Elle n'avait jamais généré de Patronus corporel. A défaut de cela, elle se contentait d'une fumée argentée qu'elle parvenait à créer quand elle était en forme. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les refoula bravement. Elle se concentra. Un souvenir heureux, avait dit Harry lors d'une séance de l'A.D… Elle se remémora le soir où elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, essayant de se rappeler la joie qu'elle avait éprouvée à cet instant, mais rien n'y fit. Elle creusa dans sa mémoire mais ne trouva rien que des regrets, du chagrin. Découragée, elle murmura :

— _Orchideus_.

Une gerbe de fleurs jaillit de sa baguette et se dispersa autour d'elle. Cela la fit à peine sourire. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait jeté ce sort. Elle n'avait plus depuis longtemps la tête à apprécier la beauté d'une fleur…

— _Avis_ , souffla-t-elle avec lassitude.

Trois petits oiseaux surgirent de nulle part pour voleter près d'elle. Elle les regarda sans vraiment les voir. Elle ne pratiquait presque plus la magie et ne jetait ces sorts que pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Il était impossible de se voir dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques du jour au lendemain, certes, mais son coma prolongé avait nécessité une importante remise à niveau. On lui avait recommandé de s'entraîner régulièrement, alors elle le faisait, sans enthousiasme.

Les oiseaux disparurent. Elle cherchait un autre sort à jeter quand soudain…

— Carrionite !

Lavande bondit en poussant un cri, le cœur battant. Elle parcourut le champ des yeux, tous ses sens en alerte. Son regard tomba sur un homme qui pointait sur elle un étrange objet avec une lumière bleue. Une baguette magique ? Si c'était un sorcier, elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser ! Elle voulait de la solitude et il fallait qu'un cinglé vienne la déranger en lui hurlant dessus des mots incompréhensibles. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un tel sortilège, et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner.

— Eh ! cria-t-elle avec colère. C'était quoi ce sort ? Pourquoi vous m'attaquez ?

— Je t'ai nommée Carrionite ! répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Il se tenait à bonne distance d'elle. Manifestement, il la prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il eut un haussement de sourcil perplexe. Visiblement il n'obtenait pas l'effet escompté. Lavande épousseta sa cape, faisant tomber le givre qui s'y était accroché. Elle sentait bouillir en elle une intense colère. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, et pourtant il se permettait de l'apostropher comme si elle était une ennemie. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, dommage pour lui, il allait en faire les frais.

Il abaissa soudain son étrange objet lumineux et Lavande s'aperçut que c'était du métal. Un doute terrible l'envahit : et si cet homme n'était pas un sorcier ? S'il l'avait vue faire de la magie ? Le Ministère ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette erreur, même avec son statut de résistante pendant la guerre.

— Vous n'êtes pas une Carrionite ? demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement désappointé.

— Non, je ne suis pas une Carrionite ! répondit Lavande avec colère. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle essayait de pointer discrètement sa baguette sur l'inconnu, dans l'espoir de lui jeter un sortilège d'Oubli. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, elle devait pouvoir y arriver sans causer de dégâts. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en péril le Code du Secret Magique. Et si elle le ratait un peu… Bon, de toute façon, ce type n'avait pas l'air très sain d'esprit, alors si elle aggravait un peu son cas, personne ne s'en rendrait compte ! Elle n'aurait jamais eu de telles pensées un an et demi auparavant, mais elle n'était plus la même. L'altruisme, la gentillesse, elle ne connaissait plus, c'était terminé.

— Oh, je suis désolé, dit-il alors en rangeant son appareil lumineux dans la poche de sa veste. C'est à cause des marques sur le visage. Comme elles peuvent prendre forme humaine, j'ai pensé que vous n'aviez fait qu'une partie de la transformation.

Lavande eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa mèche s'était écartée lorsqu'elle s'était relevée en sursaut. Et lui… Il avait vu ses cicatrices et en avait déduit qu'elle était… un monstre ? Quelque chose d'inhumain… Sa gorge se serra. C'était horrible de dire des choses comme ça, pour qui se prenait-il ? Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette, elle mourait d'envie de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Serait-elle capable de lui jeter un Chauve-Furie ? Elle ne songeait pas aux Impardonnables, c'était évidemment trop extrême et surtout interdit par la loi, a fortiori sur des Moldus. Elle allait se décider pour le Chauve-Furie quand il s'avança vers elle d'un pas plein d'entrain, le visage soudain détendu et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Toutes mes excuses ! dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Lavande fronça les sourcils, dubitative. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'assurer si vite qu'elle n'était pas une Carrionite ? Etait-il finalement un sorcier et lui avait-il jeté un sort de vérité ? Elle ignorait que ça existait… Elle le jaugea du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air hostile, en réalité il lui était presque sympathique. Elle fut un peu déstabilisée par ses yeux bleus perçants, et détourna le regard, craignant qu'il ne puisse lire en elle, si d'aventure il était Legilimens. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il fût sorcier, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Elle eut une hésitation avant de lui serrer la main, toujours vigilante au cas où cette sympathie soudaine ne serait qu'une façade. Elle regrettait l'époque où elle se liait facilement aux autres. C'était terminé ça aussi.

— Je suis le Docteur, se présenta-t-il joyeusement.

— Lavande Brown, répliqua-t-elle machinalement. Docteur qui ?

Il eut un petit sourire énigmatique et répondit :

— Juste le Docteur. Ravi de faire votre connaissance Lavande Brown !

La méfiance de Lavande redoubla. Il refusait de lui dire son vrai nom ? Elle n'aimait pas cela. « Juste le Docteur ». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle n'allait pas l'appeler Docteur comme elle l'aurait appelé Professeur, cela n'avait pas de sens ! S'il cachait ainsi son identité, alors il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne reste pas plus longtemps avec lui, elle ne tenait pas à s'attirer d'ennuis. Peut-être était-il recherché par le Ministère de la Magie, ou la police moldue. Oui, elle ferait mieux de s'en débarrasser très vite.

Et pourtant… Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, plus elle le regardait, plus elle avait de mal à se méfier de lui. Elle le détailla discrètement. Il était habillé un peu bizarrement, avec sa veste en cuir sur un sous-pull bleu marine et ce pantalon qui aurait pu être celui d'un costume. C'était le genre d'assortiment vestimentaire qu'on trouvait chez des sorciers essayant de passer inaperçus chez les Moldus.

Et son visage… Atypique, ça c'était certain. Elle retint une moquerie qui aurait été déplacée en avisant ses oreilles d'une taille assez remarquable, et son nez imposant. Mais bizarrement, rien ne détonnait. Et il avait un regard d'un bleu perçant mais qui ne l'impressionnait pas autant que celui de Dumbledore. Peut-être était-ce dû à son sourire si particulier, vaguement carnassier avec ses canines saillantes, et en même temps si avenant. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus il lui apparaissait évident qu'il ne représentait pas une menace. Etrange comme certaines personnes pouvaient dégager une telle aura d'honnêteté et de sincérité qu'on leur donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession.

Pourtant elle savait qu'il n'avait rien d'un homme ordinaire et elle hésitait à lui faire confiance. Pourquoi restait-elle là avec lui, d'ailleurs ? Elle aurait pu partir et le laisser à ses Carrionites et autres idées farfelues depuis longtemps. Mais elle était curieuse, elle devait bien l'avouer. Si c'était un sorcier, il était sacrément allumé. Et si c'était un simple Moldu… Eh bien pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de le fuir. Bien qu'elle ait choisi de se fermer au monde en s'isolant dans ce village, elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle et cet homme, ce Docteur, se ressemblaient.

Et puis, quel était ce drôle d'objet qu'il avait braqué sur elle et qu'à présent il agitait autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à capter une fréquence ? Quelles étaient ces Carrionites qui semblaient l'obséder ? D'où venait-il ? Elle avait envie de savoir toutes ces choses, elle avait toujours été curieuse – un de ses passe-temps favoris à Poudlard avait été d'échanger des commérages avec Parvati, elle aimait tout savoir de la vie des autres. Au moins une chose qui lui était restée depuis son… accident. Mais en dépit de toutes ces interrogations, lorsque Lavande ouvrit la bouche, la seule question qui lui vint fut :

— Je peux savoir pourquoi vous cherchez ces… Carrionites ?

— Ce serait un peu long à expliquer, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Mais je suggère que nous partions vite d'ici car elles ne devraient pas tarder !

Il lui tendit une main et sans réfléchir, Lavande la prit. Alors le Docteur se mit à courir et elle se lança à sa suite. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se laissait entraîner dans cette histoire, mais à cet instant, filant dans l'air frais du matin, elle se sentait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis six mois. Peut-être était-ce tout ce qui comptait finalement ? Elle ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, les gens à mystères n'avaient jamais été son truc. Mais il ne lui voulait pas de mal, et même si ses remarques sur ses cicatrices l'avaient blessée, elle préférait mettre cela sur le compte d'un manque de tact plutôt que d'une méchanceté gratuite.

Elle resserra sa prise autour de la main du Docteur, et pour la première fois depuis des mois un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà pour ce premier chapitre... J'espère vraiment que ceux qui connaissent la série ont pu retrouver un peu l'ambiance, je sais que le début n'est pas folichon, en même temps Lavande n'est plus une rigolote et ceux qui connaissent savent ce qu'il en est du Docteur à l'aube de sa neuvième incarnation. Je ne sais pas si des gens ne connaissant pas la série liront cette fic, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas perdus :)**

 **Et oui, je sais que c'est le 10e Docteur qui est confronté aux Carrionites dans la série, cependant rien ne dit que c'est la première fois qu'il les rencontre !**

 **Vos impressions sont les bienvenues, bonnes ou mauvaises, j'aime beaucoup avoir des retours sur cette fic qui est sans doute celle dont je suis le plus fière ! Merci d'avoir lu et à dimanche pour le chapitre 2 !**


	2. Tell Me The Truth

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt "Je mens". (Le premier chapitre répondait au prompt "Partons vite")**

 **Traduction du titre du chapitre : Dis-moi la vérité.**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et merci à Lucette et Annbonny pour la bêtalecture du chapitre :)**

* * *

Le Docteur s'arrêta soudainement de courir et Lavande faillit trébucher à cause de son élan. Elle se rétablit maladroitement et vérifia instinctivement que sa mèche était bien en place. Elle réalisa à cet instant que même en ayant vu ses cicatrices, le Docteur ne l'avait pas prise en pitié, n'avait pas eu peur, et surtout qu'il l'avait considérée comme une personne normale. Enfin… il l'avait aussi prise pour un monstre l'espace d'un instant, mais, bizarrement, elle lui pardonnait ses mots blessants. C'était la première personne à ne pas la traiter comme une infirme, à ne pas prendre de gants avec elle comme si elle était à l'article de la mort ni lui demander d'entrée de jeu les détails sordides de son accident. Peut-être qu'il y viendrait ensuite, mais elle avait le temps d'ici là d'inventer une histoire moins atroce que la réalité. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il la voie comme une pestiférée parce qu'un loup-garou s'était attaqué à elle et qu'elle en avait gardé quelques séquelles.

Le Docteur avait lâché sa main et semblait à nouveau sonder l'air à l'aide de son petit appareil lumineux. Lavande essaya de voir de quoi il s'agissait – peut-être une baguette magique dernier cri ? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle était certaine que cet homme n'était pas un sorcier. Alors qui était-il vraiment ? L'idée que ce soit un fou ne la quittait pas, mais il ne semblait pas dangereux.

A Poudlard elle avait connu une fille un peu allumée. Enfin c'était ce que tout le monde croyait. On l'avait surnommée – Lavande n'avait pas fait exception – Loufoca Lovegood. Elle avait un perpétuel air rêveur, disait des choses dénuées de sens, agissait de la même façon, et les élèves s'étaient empressés de la cataloguer comme cinglée. Pourtant, Lavande l'avait par la suite côtoyée dans l'A.D, elle avait combattu à ses côtés durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Luna n'avait rien d'une folle, c'était une fille courageuse, loyale. Elle ne voyait simplement pas le monde comme les autres. Lavande regrettait un peu de l'avoir mal jugée, cependant elle restait persuadée qu'elles n'auraient pas pu être de véritables amies, elles étaient bien trop différentes !

Peut-être que cet homme était comme elle. Il était si étrange, et en même temps sa présence rassurait Lavande. Peut-être que ses Carrionites n'existaient pas du tout. Peut-être s'était-elle prise à un jeu dont elle ignorait les règles. Pourtant il semblait y croire dur comme fer, et continuait d'essayer de capter quelque chose, mais quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez au juste ? demanda Lavande, avec impatience.

— J'essaie de repérer la faille dans les Profondes Ténèbres, répondit-il en examinant son appareil lumineux comme s'il allait lui donner des informations.

— Les Profondes Ténèbres ? répéta-t-elle incrédule. C'est quoi ce…

Mais il l'interrompit d'un signe de la main. Agacée par tous ces mystères, Lavande prit cependant sa baguette magique et scruta les environs. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle attendait. Une preuve de l'existence de ces créatures ou au contraire de leur non-existence pour donner tort au Docteur ? Il avait sans doute réellement vu ce qu'il appelait « Carrionite » mais ce n'était qu'une créature magique bien connue. Un Epouvantard, ou un Détraqueur… Non, seuls les sorciers et les Cracmols pouvaient voir ces derniers, ou alors il n'était pas aussi moldu qu'il le laissait paraître.

Soudain un cri à glacer le sang retentit autour d'eux, semblable à un croassement. Impossible de savoir d'où venait le bruit, c'était comme s'il surgissait de partout. Lavande resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, tâchant de garder son sang-froid. Elle connaissait des sorts de combat efficaces et il y avait les Impardonnables… Elle n'en avait jamais jeté, mais si c'était son dernier recours, elle n'hésiterait pas. A quoi pouvait appartenir un tel cri ? Au Spectre de la Mort ? Le Docteur avait de la chance d'être encore en vie s'il avait croisé une telle créature…

Elle aperçut soudain deux silhouettes qui sortirent du petit bois. Squelettiques, vaguement humaines mais rappelant plus des Détraqueurs qu'autre chose, Lavande n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

— Là ! souffla-t-elle.

Le Docteur se retourna et plissa les yeux. Il hocha la tête et Lavande fut surprise de voir qu'il lui adressait un sourire rassurant. Ces créatures se rapprochaient, elle distinguait à présent leur apparence. On aurait dit deux corbeaux repoussants, avec la peau sur les os. Elles n'avaient absolument rien d'humain.

— Woetears ! s'exclama le Docteur.

Une des Carrionites poussa un cri aigu et s'évapora dans les airs. Interdite, Lavande mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quel était ce sortilège ? Le Docteur venait-il d'utiliser la magie ?

L'autre Carrionite semblait furieuse. Elle se rapprocha d'eux à toute allure, visiblement décidée à les attaquer. Lavande pointa sa baguette magique sur elle et s'exclama :

— _Impedimenta_ !

La créature fut projetée au loin, avec un cri qui ressemblait à de la douleur. Elle émit un croassement de rage avant regagner le couvert des arbres et de disparaître. Lavande inspira un grand coup et tenta d'apaiser son cœur. Par Merlin, pourquoi le Ministère laissait-il de tels êtres en liberté ? Que fichaient-ils au département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures magiques ?!

— Fantastique ! s'exclama soudain le Docteur. Absolument fantastique !

Lavande se tourna vers lui, soulagée de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas effrayé comme c'était souvent le cas avec les Moldus. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et semblait extatique. Oui, décidément, il était bizarre. Mais bizarre dans le bon sens. En tout cas elle commençait à le trouver franchement sympathique !

Il lui prit sa baguette des mains avant qu'elle ait pu la ranger et se mit à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il passa son objet lumineux dessus comme des rayons X mais cela ne donna rien.

— Comment ça fonctionne ? demanda-t-il. Des infrasons ? Des ondes supersoniques ? Ou bien de l'air comprimé sous haute pression ? On dirait du bois, du véritable bois, c'est idéal comme camouflage !

Lavande lui reprit sa baguette, un peu gênée. Une part d'elle aurait voulu lui dire la vérité tout de suite, sans détour. Une autre part craignait qu'il s'enfuie en courant en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière. Alors elle choisit de mentir, se félicitant d'avoir grandi dans le milieu moldu et d'en avoir acquis beaucoup de connaissances.

— C'est de l'air comprimé, souffla-t-elle, choisissant l'option qui lui parlait le plus. Et c'est à commande vocale, par un mot je déclenche le mécanisme qui projette un souffle puissant. Et heu… c'est du vrai bois, mais sur une armature de titane. C'est pour mieux camoufler.

— Mon tournevis sonique n'a rien détecté, ce doit être une technologie très avancée ! Ou bien il a besoin de quelques réglages ! répondit le Docteur. Ce genre d'armes n'a pas dû beaucoup marcher, je n'en ai jamais vu dans mes… voyages.

La dernière phrase du Docteur laissa Lavande perplexe mais elle n'insista pas, trop contente qu'il ait cru à son histoire. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sympathisé avec quelqu'un. Elle se doutait que sa couverture ne durerait pas, il se rendrait compte tôt ou tard qu'elle lui avait caché bien des choses, mais pour l'instant c'était bien mieux comme cela. Et puis autre chose lui occupait l'esprit.

— Comment avez-vous pu me confondre avec ces trucs ? s'exclama-t-elle, atterrée. Vous avez vu leur tête ? Elles sont laides à faire rater une couvée d'hippogriffes !

— Je vous ai dit qu'elles peuvent prendre forme humaine ! se défendit le Docteur avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Tout le monde peut se tromper ! Et puis ça prêtait à confusion avec les…

Il fit un geste vague vers le côté droit de son visage et Lavande répliqua sèchement :

— Les cicatrices, je sais ! Enfin moi quand je rencontre quelqu'un avec de grandes oreilles, je ne le traite pas d'emblée d'Elfe de maison ! Vous par exemple, j'ai rien dit…

— De quoi ? s'exclama le Docteur avec un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

— Rien, je me comprends, marmonna Lavande.

— Vous êtes bien la seule…

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, avant que le Docteur ne cède à la curiosité, un trait de caractère que Lavande lui avait vite deviné.

— Les fleurs et les oiseaux, tout à l'heure, comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda-t-il, retrouvant l'air suspicieux qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait prise pour une Carrionite.

Lavande réfléchit quelques secondes et puisa à nouveau dans ses connaissances du monde moldu pour répondre :

— De la prestidigitation. J'aime bien faire des tours de magie quand je suis toute seule. Je… je perfectionne mes techniques de dissimulation, je m'améliore…

Elle ne se savait pas si douée pour le mensonge, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle était déconcertée de pouvoir le tromper avec autant de facilité, et s'en voulait. D'un autre côté, lui non plus ne lui avait pas tout dit sur son compte, loin de là, alors elle pouvait bien se permettre ce genre de tricherie.

— A moi de vous poser des questions, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Ces Carrionites, qu'est-ce que c'est au juste, vous le savez ?

— Croyez-vous qu'il y ait de la vie ailleurs que sur la Terre, Lavande ? lui demanda simplement le Docteur.

Elle fut un peu déstabilisée par cette question. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais répondre clairement ? Elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

— Oui, pourquoi pas. Bon, et ces Carrionites ? C'est vous qui avez inventé ce nom, ou on vous l'a dit ?

— C'est leur nom. Ce sont des créatures extraterrestres, elles viennent des Quatorze étoiles, dans la configuration planétaire Rexel.

— Pardon ?! le coupa Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel. Oh non mais s'il vous plaît, ne me racontez pas n'importe quoi, ce ne sont pas des extraterrestres ça !

Le Docteur la jaugea du regard, avant de croiser les bras et de lui adresser un petit sourire moqueur.

— Ah oui ? demanda-t-il non sans sarcasme. Et d'après vous, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Eh bien… pas des extraterrestres en tout cas !

Comment pouvait-elle décemment lui dire que pour elle, ces Carrionites avaient tout de créatures magiques non recensées par le Ministère, puisqu'elle venait à l'instant de le convaincre que tout ce qu'il l'avait vue faire n'avait rien de magique ? Le Docteur eut un petit rire qu'elle trouva très vexant.

— Si des extraterrestres étaient venus sur Terre, vous pensez bien que quelqu'un s'en serait aperçu, reprit-elle avec aplomb.

— C'est le cas, _je_ m'en suis aperçu. Mais j'imagine qu'en habitant dans la campagne anglaise, vous devez être habituée aux mythes et légendes de votre pays. Vous pensez sans doute que les Carrionites ne sont rien d'autres que des esprits de votre folklore, je me trompe ?

— Oui, totalement ! répliqua Lavande vertement. Je ne m'intéresse pas à ces légendes, et j'en connais un rayon sur les créatures heu… légendaires si vous voulez, mais qui existent !

Le Docteur la regarda avec un intérêt soudain et elle se mordit la langue. Par Merlin, il fallait qu'elle rattrape cette bêtise sinon il allait vraiment avoir des soupçons !

— Enfin, je m'y intéresse de près, disons. J'essaie… de prouver leur existence. Et vos Carrionites, on dirait bien des banshees, ce qui n'a rien d'extraterrestre !

A sa grande surprise, le Docteur sourit. Elle sentit sa colère refluer devant cet étrange sourire, dénué de mépris, un simple sourire amusé et gentil. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'accumuler les mensonges, sinon sa conscience allait exploser.

— Les Carrionites utilisent une science qu'ici vous appelez « magie », reprit le Docteur. Par le simple pouvoir d'un mot, elles peuvent prendre l'ascendant sur une chose. En prononçant un nom, elles peuvent maîtriser la personne à qui il appartient. C'est pour le danger qu'elles représentent qu'elles ont été bannies dans les Profondes Ténèbres il y a des millions d'années. Cependant deux d'entre elles sont parvenues à s'échapper et ont débarqué sur Terre. Je suis à leurs trousses depuis trois jours. Ce sont des créatures très puissantes, et leur seule ambition est de pouvoir manipuler l'univers entier pour le dominer.

Lavande demeura abasourdie. Il semblait tellement croire à son histoire… Cette sincérité commençait à la convaincre, après tout elle n'était pas d'une rationalité à toute épreuve. Dès l'instant qu'elle avait appris l'existence du monde sorcier, elle s'était préparée à croire n'importe quoi ou presque. Si la magie était bien réelle… pourquoi pas les extraterrestres ? Mais alors, si le Docteur pourchassait des créatures utilisant le pouvoir des mots, à l'instar de la magie des sorciers, elle devrait redoubler de prudence.

— C'est à cause des oiseaux et des fleurs que vous m'avez prise pour une Carrionite, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, vous avouerez que ça prêtait à confusion, dit-il avec un sourire.

 _Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point…_ pensa-t-elle.

— Le pouvoir des Carrionites peut se retourner contre elles, reprit-il. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai appelée de cette façon, je pensais que ça aurait un effet.

— A part celui de me faire peur, vous voulez dire ? railla Lavande non sans un sourire.

— Ca aurait dû avoir le même que sur la Carrionite que j'ai appelée Woetears. C'est la seule dont je connaisse le nom. Cela ne les tue pas, mais les mets hors d'état de nuire un moment.

Lavande était plus tranquille. Il faudrait qu'il soit vraiment stupide pour croire encore qu'elle était une Carrionite, non seulement sa première tentative n'avait pas fonctionné mais il l'avait depuis appelée plus d'une fois par son prénom et cela ne l'avait pas atteinte non plus. Cependant elle ne comptait pas lui dévoiler la vérité de sitôt. Il pourrait continuer à se méfier, et elle ne l'en blâmerait pas. Elle avait appris au cours des deux dernières années à se montrer prudente et à ne pas accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui. Lors de sa septième année, elle avait continué à œuvrer pour l'AD et avait dû faire preuve d'une vigilance constante pour ne pas risquer d'être dénoncée aux Carrow.

— Ces cicatrices, d'où viennent-elles ? demanda soudain le Docteur.

Lavande porta instinctivement sa main à son visage pour vérifier que sa mèche était bien en place. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui pose cette question ? Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'imaginer une histoire à lui raconter…

— Un accident, murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée.

— Je comprends.

Il n'insista pas et se détourna d'elle pour sonder l'air à l'aide de son tournevis sonique, comme il l'avait appelé tantôt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, sceptique. Ça, un tournevis ? Pour un peu, elle l'aurait à nouveau pris pour un sorcier ayant une connaissance relativement réduite du monde moldu.

— L'autre Carrionite ne doit pas être allée loin, dit-il. Vous avez dû l'affaiblir, elle n'aura pas la force de se dématérialiser. Se volatiliser et réapparaître à un autre endroit quelques secondes plus tard, si vous préférez, expliqua-t-il en voyant son air perplexe. Venez !

Il partit devant sans un regard en arrière. Il semblait convaincu qu'elle le suivrait. Cependant Lavande resta immobile. Après quelques mètres, il fit cependant volte-face et la fixa, un air sérieux sur le visage.

— Non ? dit-il simplement.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Ça vaut mieux.

Et sans un mot, elle tourna les talons. Elle refusa de se retourner, car elle savait que si elle croisait le regard du Docteur, elle choisirait de le suivre. Mais elle ne pouvait plus mentir, c'était trop pour elle. Elle avait certes développé une certaine misanthropie, elle avait aussi renoncé à se lier avec quiconque, préférant s'isoler dans son amertume. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait une conscience, qu'elle était quelqu'un d'honnête et que tricher à ce point ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors pour son bien et celui du Docteur, elle ne devait pas se retourner.

Il ne la rappela pas d'ailleurs. Il avait sans doute compris qu'elle n'était pas de bonne compagnie, et puis il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il n'y avait plus qu'une Carrionite à vaincre, il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul.

Elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était, d'où il venait, mais lui non plus ne savait finalement rien d'elle hormis son nom. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Oui, c'était bien mieux.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, le sang battant ses tempes. Nom d'un hippogriffe, mais était-elle devenue folle ? Elle tourna la tête et vit le Docteur, toujours debout dans la lande. Elle secoua la tête et fit demi-tour à pas rapides. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit cette fois sans aucune hésitation.

~o~O~o~

Leur course les mena vers le village. Lavande se demanda si le Docteur savait où il allait ou s'il y avait une part de jeu dans son attitude. Il avait le regard brillant, comme celui d'un enfant pendant une chasse au trésor. Il semblait déborder d'une formidable énergie inépuisable ! Lavande était loin de posséder la même, elle n'avait pas fait de sport depuis longtemps et commençait à fatiguer après toutes ces cavalcades dans la lande.

Le Docteur s'arrêta enfin, non loin de la maison de Lavande. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Si jamais la Carrionite s'y trouvait, il recommencerait à douter d'elle et elle ne voulait pas courir ce risque. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, et c'était grâce à lui. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il lui retire sa confiance.

Bien qu'essoufflée, Lavande se sentait gagnée par l'enthousiasme du Docteur. De toute façon elle avait sa baguette, en cas de danger elle pourrait donc intervenir. Si la Carrionite était réellement une espèce extraterrestre, ce dont elle doutait encore, alors elle ignorait probablement l'existence de la magie, ce qui donnait à Lavande une longueur d'avance sur la créature.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? chuchota Lavande.

Il était encore tôt, certes, mais ici les gens se levaient de bonne heure. Beaucoup étaient sans doute déjà debout. Si on les surprenait dans cette situation, ils paraîtraient très vite suspects. Le Docteur lui fit signe de se baisser et Lavande sourit, elle avait l'impression de jouer aux agents secrets. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti la joie du jeu et c'était agréable de redevenir une enfant quelques instants. Si la situation était sérieuse, elle n'en était pas moins grisante !

— La Carrionite n'est pas loin, souffla le Docteur.

Il tenait son tournevis comme un agent secret aurait tenu son révolver, mais Lavande ne pensa pas à en rire tant son air était sérieux. Il se leva soudain et longea le mur, se rapprochant de la maison de Lavande qui commença à paniquer. Mais elle réfléchit : rien ne pouvait la trahir s'il rentrait chez elle. Rien de ce qu'il trouverait ne pourrait la confondre puisqu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas mis son nom sur la sonnette. De toute façon, elle ne recevait son courrier que par hibou et personne ne lui rendait visite. Non, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Ça ne loupa pas, il s'arrêta devant son petit portail en bois et, après un petit clin d'œil à Lavande, le franchit lestement avec un grand sourire. Une fois de l'autre côté, devant son air interloqué, il expliqua :

— Mon tournevis n'ouvre pas les portes en bois, et puis c'est plus amusant comme ça !

— Mais j'avais les….

Elle s'interrompit avant de dire le mot « clefs ». Quelle idiote elle faisait parfois ! Heureusement, il ne releva pas et se dirigea vers la maison. Lavande enjamba le portillon plus maladroitement, se retenant au muret pour ne pas tomber. Elle le vit pointer son tournevis sur la serrure de sa porte qui s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. Lavande fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait forcément de la magie là-dessous. Mais qui était-il, par Merlin ? Un sorcier qui avait appris tout seul, sans aller dans une école, qui avait lui-même bricolé cette baguette magique aux allures moldues ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pas reconnu le sort qu'elle avait jeté à la Carrionite.

— Vous entrez souvent chez les gens sans même sonner ? souffla Lavande avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

— Je n'ai même pas abîmé la serrure, personne ne s'en apercevra. Et s'il y a quelqu'un, j'espère qu'il a fait du thé, ça nous réchauffera ! répliqua-t-il avec un sérieux déstabilisant.

Il entra silencieusement dans la maison. Lavande le suivit, tout à fait confiante. Elle était au moins sûre qu'il n'y avait personne. Enfin, sauf si la Carrionite les avait devancés, évidemment.

— Ne la laissez pas découvrir votre identité, lui murmura le Docteur. Si elle connaît votre nom, elle peut prendre le contrôle sur votre esprit. Ces créatures utilisent une science qui ressemble au vaudou, elles créent une poupée à votre effigie et ce qu'elles lui font subir vous arrive également.

Lavande déglutit avec difficulté, ça devenait vraiment sérieux. Elle croyait volontiers à ce genre de maléfice, l'Imperium fonctionnait un peu de cette manière. La seule fois où elle avait été confrontée à cet Impardonnable, le professeur Maugrey l'avait fait imiter un écureuil. Elle n'en gardait pas un excellent souvenir… Elle se crispa sur sa baguette, passant en revue les sorts les plus efficaces qu'elle connaissait. Le Docteur avança dans le couloir ; il faisait sombre, aucune fenêtre à part la petite lucarne de la porte d'entrée, ne diffusait de lumière.

Soudain un frémissement brisa le silence de la maison. Le Docteur se plaça devant elle, comme pour la protéger. Mais Lavande savait qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre, elle connaissait très bien ce bruit. Abigail, sa chouette, s'engouffra dans le couloir et par réflexe, Lavande leva son avant-bras de sorte qu'elle puisse s'y poser. L'oiseau lui mordilla un doigt avant de toiser le Docteur avec défiance.

— Elle a l'air de vous connaitre, constata-t-il.

Il pointait désormais son tournevis sur elles. Lavande caressa le plumage de sa chouette et choisit de ne pas répondre : si elle lui avouait qu'ils étaient chez elle, c'en était fini de la confiance du Docteur. Elle marmonna :

— La Carrionite doit être là-haut, elle a dû avoir peur.

Elle évita soigneusement de croiser son regard et avança de nouveau dans le couloir. Il n'ajouta rien, heureusement, mais elle savait qu'il commençait à douter d'elle. Il était temps qu'ils éliminent cette Carrionite pour qu'il oublie ses soupçons. Elle grimpa silencieusement l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, priant à chaque marche pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Son cœur battait très vite, elle souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir frapper la première, sans laisser à la Carrionite la possibilité de lui jeter un Imperium – elle ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de posséder l'esprit de quelqu'un. Cette créature pratiquait la magie, elle n'avait rien d'un extraterrestre !

Lavande avait un désagréable pressentiment, celui qu'ils touchaient au but. Si la Carrionite voulait savoir des choses sur elle, sa chambre était l'endroit idéal pour trouver ces renseignements… Arrivée en haut, elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte de la chambre à toute volée, le cœur battant à l'idée de ce qu'elle y trouverait. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant une grande silhouette noire devant son lit. Lorsque la créature se retourna, Lavande put voir son visage émacié, ses yeux noirs comme ceux d'un corbeau, son nez aussi crochu qu'un bec… Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais rien rencontré de tel dans ses livres de cours.

Elle vit une sorte de petite poupée entre les doigts griffus de la Carrionite, avec quelques cheveux blonds. Lavande aperçut sa brosse à cheveux par terre et comprit d'où elle les tenait.

— Lavande Brown… siffla la créature en la désignant de son doit grêle.

— Attention ! s'exclama le Docteur en braquant aussitôt son tournevis sonique sur elle.

Mais Lavande fut plus rapide. Sans réfléchir elle brandit sa baguette magique et hurla :

— _Protego_ !

Elle eut l'impression d'être frappée par une onde de choc et entendit un cri strident. En rouvrant les yeux, elle vit la Carrionite à terre. Mais, alors que Lavande reprenait ses esprits, les carreaux des fenêtres volèrent en éclats. Le Docteur se précipita sur elle et l'obligea à rester au sol, alors qu'elle protégeait son visage de ses bras. Abigail, quant à elle, s'était précipitée en haut de l'armoire en hululant à tue-tête. A dernier morceau de verre à terre, Lavande releva la tête et s'écria :

— Docteur ! Tout va bien ?

Il se releva et épousseta sa veste en cuir en la rassurant d'un hochement de tête. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, son regard voyageant entre les créatures et Lavande.

La deuxième Carrionite avait rejoint la première. Elles tenaient la petite poupée entre leurs mains. Lorsque l'une d'elles approcha un ongle crochu de son cou, le sang de Lavande ne fit qu'un tour. Elle braqua sa baguette sur les deux Carrionites et cria :

— _Stupéfix_ ! _Stupéfix_ !

Les éclairs rouges fusèrent et les frappèrent de plein fouet. Elles furent projetées contre le mur et retombèrent inertes sur le sol. Lavande ne ressentait plus que de la rage, ses mains en tremblaient. Elle se rappela les constatations des Médicomages quant aux séquelles de son accident : des accès de colère violents, perte de sang-froid, une propension à l'agressivité. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait grisée par sa fureur. Elle mourait d'envie de leur jeter des dizaines de sorts pour leur faire regretter de s'être introduites chez elle, de lui avoir fait peur, d'avoir manqué manipuler son esprit… Elle leva sa baguette mais une main lui saisit le poignet fermement et la força à le baisser.

— Lavande, murmura le Docteur.

Sa voix grave l'apaisa un peu et elle inspira à fond pour se reprendre.

— Un simple mot, Lavande, et elles disparaitront.

Elle acquiesça. Elle pensa très fort aux Profondes Ténèbres, pointa sa baguette sur les créatures et souffla :

— _Evanesco_.

Les Carrionites s'évaporèrent dans un léger panache de fumée, sans bruit, sans explosion. Elles disparurent, tout simplement. Lavande ferma les yeux et respira par saccades, tâchant de se calmer. Elle sentit le Docteur poser sa main sur son épaule et elle apprécia ce contact rassurant.

— Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit sur les pouvoirs de cette baguette, dit-il calmement.

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber.

— Je vais vous laisser, je pense, murmura-t-il.

— Ça vaut mieux, en effet, répondit-elle.

Le Docteur acquiesça puis, sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre. D'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers une de ses fenêtres aux carreaux brisés pour regarder dans la rue : elle vit le Docteur sortir du jardinet et s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Il s'arrêta devant une cabine de police que Lavande avait remarquée le matin et à sa grande surprise, il en ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra. Il… il n'allait tout de même pas appeler pour la dénoncer ?! Elle s'apprêtait à se ruer dehors pour l'en empêcher quand la lanterne sur le toit de la cabine s'illumina. Un bruit étrange retentit et Lavande écarquilla les yeux en voyant la cabine disparaître purement et simplement.

Complètement abasourdie, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, incapable de croire à ce qu'elle venait de voir et de vivre. Cet homme… qui était-il réellement ? D'où venait-il ? Etait-ce un génie scientifique, maîtrisant de toutes nouvelles technologies ? Un sorcier ? Un extraterrestre ?

Tant de questions qui ne trouveraient jamais de réponse. Lavande regarda tristement par la fenêtre, songeant que par sa faute, parce qu'elle avait fait de la magie devant lui, il ne reviendrait pas. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette seule pensée lui serrait le cœur et une unique larme roula sur sa joue, comme un adieu.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Ce chapitre était un des plus longs de la fic, à la base je devais couper au moment où elle hésite à le suivre et au moment de rentrer chez elle revient sur sa décision, mais une de mes bêtas m'a fait remarquer que la fin de ce chapitre allait aussi avec ce prompt, alors ça fait un gros morceau mais c'est plus logique^^ J'espère que vous n'avez pas décroché en route !**

 **Voilà, et j'espère que ça vous plaît et que je reste fidèle à la série ! Merci d'avoir lu et à jeudi pour la suite !**

 **NB : le nom de la Carrionite, Woetears, signifie "Larmes de malheur", oui elles ont des noms avenants ces bêtes-là x)**


	3. Come along, Brown !

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt "Le jour d'après"**

 **Traduction du titre du chapitre : "Viens avec moi Brown !" (j'hésite avec "En avant" aussi, enfin vous comprenez l'idée^^). Le titre de la musique dont j'ai tiré le titre du chapitre est "Come along, Pond !", mais pour des raisons évidentes j'ai changé le dernier mot !**

 **Merci à Lucette et Annbonny pour la correction de ce chapitre, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était voilé. Pas un rayon de soleil ne les traversait et Lavande avait l'impression que c'était le reflet exact de son moral. En sortant de son lit où elle avait passé toute la journée de la veille et la nuit à se morfondre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait finalement toujours pas acheté de quoi nourrir sa chouette. Abigail hululait en haut de l'armoire, les plumes ébouriffées et le regard chargé de reproche. Lavande se força à se doucher, elle se coiffa en vitesse, se changea et sortit de chez elle d'un pas traînant.

Les rues étaient désertes, bien qu'il fût plus de neuf heures. Tant mieux, elle ne tenait pas à croiser qui que ce soit. Elle longea les champs, y jetant de brefs coups d'œil comme si elle espérait y apercevoir quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mais quoi ? Une autre Carrionite ? Une soucoupe volante ? Une cabine de police ?...

Elle rentra chez elle après avoir acheté ce dont elle avait besoin, sans cesser de faire voyager son regard dans les prés. Il lui semblait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Rien n'avait changé autour d'elle, les oiseaux chantaient comme à leur habitude, le givre emprisonnait les brins d'herbe, le froid mordait. Et pourtant elle sentait que les choses étaient différentes. Un jour seulement avait passé mais rien n'était plus pareil. Elle donna un coup de pied dans une pierre sur le chemin, triste et furieuse contre elle-même.

Arrivée chez elle, Lavande avisa la petite barrière et revit le Docteur la franchir d'un seul bond. Un petit sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle traversa le jardinet et sortit ses clefs pour ouvrir sa porte.

— Vous n'utilisez pas votre baguette ? fit soudain une voix.

Lavande sursauta et lâcha son trousseau avec une exclamation de surprise. Elle se retourna et se figea, stupéfaite. Le Docteur était là, nonchalamment appuyé contre le muret de son jardin, les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle demeura immobile, croyant à une hallucination et craignant de la voir disparaître si elle faisait un geste. Tant qu'elle ne bougerait pas, le Docteur serait là.

Elle devait avoir l'air singulièrement idiote car son sourire s'accentua. Il se dirigea vers elle à grands pas et s'adossa au mur de la maison, le regard pétillant. Lavande dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses clefs, les mains tremblantes et se remit à le fixer sans un mot. Il était revenu… Malgré ce qu'il savait d'elle, ce qu'elle avait fait devant lui la veille, il était revenu. Elle tendit une main hésitante et le toucha du bout des doigts avant de les retirer aussitôt.

— Eh oui, en chair et en os ! répondit-il joyeusement. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça !

Il vint s'asseoir sur la marche de pierre du perron. Encore sous le choc de cette réapparition, Lavande l'imita mais resta silencieuse sans cesser de le regarder, craignant toujours qu'il disparaisse si elle le perdait des yeux.

— J'ai pensé à une chose, fit le Docteur. Vous ne m'avez pas dit la vérité sur vous, vous m'avez caché l'essentiel de ce que vous étiez, d'ailleurs. Mais en y repensant, je ne vous ai rien dit de moi non plus. Donc d'une certaine manière… nous sommes quittes.

Lavande le dévisagea, incrédule. Que voulait-il dire ? A sa grande surprise, il lui tendit une main et dit avec un sourire :

— Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, je viens de la planète Gallifrey. Mon nom est le Docteur.

Son regard s'était assombri un instant à l'évocation de sa planète mais Lavande fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle ne cherchait pas à réprimer, elle serra la main qu'il lui tendait et répondit :

— Je suis une sorcière. J'ai étudié la magie à Poudlard, comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers dans le monde. Je viens du Gloucestershire et je m'appelle Lavande Brown.

— Ravi de vous rencontrer Lavande ! s'exclama le Docteur avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Lavande demande :

— Alors… vous êtes vraiment un extraterrestre ?

— Vous en doutez ?

— Vous avez un accent du nord.

— Beaucoup de planètes ont un nord !

— Vous ressemblez quand même sacrément à un humain. Et puis, je vous ai vu hier, dans votre cabine de police. Vous l'avez fait disparaître… je veux dire, pour moi c'est de la magie. J'ai du mal à croire que vous ne soyez pas un sorcier.

— Et moi, j'ai du mal à croire que vous ne soyez pas une Carrionite, utilisant le pouvoir des mots pour commander aux objets et aux personnes.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues mais fut soulagée de voir qu'il souriait. Soudain, il prit une des mains de Lavande et la posa sur sa poitrine. Intriguée, elle ne chercha pas à la retirer, se doutant qu'il avait une bonne raison à son geste. Elle se concentra sur les battements de cœur qu'elle sentait. Ils lui semblaient incroyablement rapides… Beaucoup trop rapides même ! Elle déplaça sa main vers la droite du sternum du Docteur et sentit que les battements gardaient la même intensité.

Elle n'avait pas fait d'études de Médicomagie, mais elle savait comment était fait le corps humain. Or ça… ça n'avait rien d'humain ! Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, combien de fois, lorsqu'elle avait eu des petits amis, s'était-elle aventurée à poser sa main à cet endroit pour sentir leur cœur battre ? Elle n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil. Elle souffla :

— Vous avez… deux cœurs ?

Le Docteur lui sourit, ce qu'elle interpréta comme une réponse affirmative. Cela expliquait sûrement la formidable énergie dont il débordait. Elle n'avait plus de doute, c'était une preuve suffisante. Une apparence humaine, certes, mais il possédait visiblement bien des particularités inhérentes à son… espèce ? Ce mot sonnait étrangement, pourtant c'était un fait. Le Docteur n'était pas un être humain.

Un battement d'aile les fit lever la tête. La chouette de Lavande vint se poser sur le bras que sa maitresse lui tendit par habitude. Elle caressa son plumage d'une main distraite avant de dire :

— C'est ma chouette, elle s'appelle…

— Abigail, je sais, la coupa le Docteur. Par contre, elle n'aime pas, elle trouve ça trop long. Elle aurait préféré Helga, apparemment c'est le nom de quelqu'un de célèbre chez vous.

Lavande le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il avait définitivement perdu la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ?

— Je parle cinq milliards de langues et celle des chouettes et des hiboux n'est vraiment pas la plus complexe, expliqua-t-il. Cela dit, la vôtre a un drôle d'accent, elle vient d'où ?

— Heu, du Pays de Galles…

— Tout s'explique, les oiseaux de là-bas parlent bizarrement. Ça doit être dû au…

— Attendez, comment ça, vous parlez cinq milliards de langues ? s'étrangla Lavande.

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard amusé et elle se demanda s'il se fichait d'elle. Elle voulait bien croire qu'il venait d'une autre planète, qu'il avait deux cœurs, mais ça, c'était juste aberrant !

— D'ordinaire, j'utilise la fonction traductrice de mon vaisseau, c'est très pratique, mais j'ai des notions dans à peu près toutes les langues de l'univers. C'est utile quand je dois parlementer avec des gens qui veulent me pulvériser !

Il sourit à cette simple évocation et Lavande se mit à sérieusement douter de sa santé mentale. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, c'était évident. Certes, il avait deux cœurs, elle l'avait constatée par elle-même, donc il disait la vérité sur ses origines extraterrestres. Mais pour le reste… Pourtant le Docteur n'avait pas pu inventer l'histoire du changement de nom, il ne connaissait rien des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa chouette avec suspicion. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de changement de nom ? Et puis elle ne choisissait pas n'importe lequel de surcroît, la modestie n'était pas le maître mot de cet animal ! Mais elle règlerait cela plus tard. Elle avait encore bien trop de questions à poser !

— La cabine de police… reprit Lavande. C'est votre… vaisseau spatial ?

— Vous voulez la voir ? s'exclama le Docteur en se levant. Elle est garée juste à côté !

Sans attendre son approbation, il prit sa main et l'entraina avec lui. Il sauta par-dessus la barrière et Lavande lui dit avec un sourire :

— Vous savez, ici on a des clefs, c'est très pratique aussi !

— En théorie, mon tournevis sonique peut ouvrir toutes les portes, sauf celles en bois, répliqua-t-il.

— Un peu comme ça ?

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le portillon en murmurant « Alohomora ». La serrure s'ouvrit dans un petit claquement et Lavande ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire faussement narquois au Docteur qui observait sa baguette avec intérêt.

— C'est de la magie ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, et c'est un sortilège élémentaire, on l'apprend dès la première année à Poudlard, notre école de magie.

Le Docteur acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre. En tournant après une grange, Lavande se trouva nez-à-nez avec la cabine de police, posée là comme si elle les attendait. Elle détonait dans le décor, cependant personne n'irait soupçonner qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau spatial. Le Docteur ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Lavande obtempéra, un peu sceptique quant à la taille du lieu.

Mais, comme elle aurait dû s'en douter, l'intérieur était gigantesque. C'était une grande pièce aux tons bleu, jaune et orange, avec en son centre une grande colonne lumineuse et un poste de commande très compliqué. On apercevait des portes, derrière des barrières et des passerelles en métal, et Lavande supposa qu'elles donnaient accès à d'autres pièces.

Elle se tourna vers le Docteur et eut la surprise de le voir décontenancé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

— D'habitude, les gens qui entrent dans le TARDIS disent tous « C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! », et vous, vous n'avez même pas l'air étonnée…

— Dans mon monde, c'est un procédé très répandu, rétorqua-t-elle. Je l'ai vu utilisé sur des tentes, pour le camping par exemple. C'est pratique pour ne pas se faire repérer par les Moldus : on plante une tente qui conviendrait en apparence pour deux personnes et en réalité, elle contient une cuisine, une salle de bain, plusieurs chambres… Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être un sorcier ?

— Certain, répondit le Docteur en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu ?

— Une personne dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques. Ma mère en est une par exemple. Mon père par contre est un Cracmol, ce qui veut dire que ses parents étaient des sorciers mais que lui-même est dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques. J'ai grandi dans le monde moldu et c'est pour ça que j'ai pu… enfin, que je vous ai fait croire que ma baguette magique était une arme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Le Docteur, adossé à une barrière en métal, les bras croisés, eut un petit sourire. Puis il demanda :

— J'aurais une petite question, à propos de votre baguette magique. Comment avez-vous fait disparaître les Carrionites ? Comment, surtout, avez-vous su quel mot en viendrait à bout ?

— Oh, c'est un sortilège assez élémentaire, en général on l'emploie pour faire du nettoyage. Quand on l'utilise, il faut penser à l'endroit où on veut envoyer ce qu'on fait disparaître. En général, les sorciers pensent à une sorte de néant, de non-être, c'est assez complexe en fait. Hier, j'ai juste pensé aux Profondes Ténèbres dont vous m'aviez parlé, et j'ai l'impression que ça a marché. D'ailleurs comme saviez-vous qu'un seul mot les ferait disparaître ? Vous en aviez déjà affronté ?

— Non, mais j'avais appris des choses sur ces Carrionites, nous aussi nous recevons une éducation pour maîtriser nos pouvoirs, en tant que Seigneurs du Temps. Ces créatures utilisent la science des mots pour manipuler ce qu'elles veulent, nous pouvons les combattre par cette même science. On peut en venir à bout par un seul mot, bien choisi. J'ai compris que vous étiez celle qu'il fallait pour mener à bien cette tâche quand je vous ai vue les mettre hors-jeu avec votre « Stupéfie » ou je ne sais quoi ! Après tout, vous utilisez aussi le pouvoir des mots…

Lavande acquiesça, mal à l'aise qu'il l'identifie encore aux Carrionites, et espérant que malgré cela, il lui faisait désormais confiance. Sans répondre, elle fit le tour du poste de commande et son attention se reporta sur toutes ces installations. Il y avait des manettes, des boutons, des leviers, des écrans… Au centre, la tour était très lumineuse.

— Comment avez-vous dit que cela s'appelait ? demanda-t-elle.

— Le TARDIS, répondit fièrement le Docteur. Ça signifie « Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale ». Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tapota affectueusement un des piliers de la pièce, comme on flatterait l'encolure d'un cheval. Lavande eut une moue sceptique. Elle savait que le Docteur avait un léger grain, mais de là à parler de son vaisseau spatial comme d'une vraie personne… Cependant elle ne pouvait pas lui donner complètement tort, elle avait tendance comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers à parler de sa baguette magique de cette manière. Après tout, la baguette choisissait le sorcier, comme le répétait Ollivander, elle n'était donc pas dénuée d'une certaine… conscience ? Peut-être était-ce pareil pour le TARDIS. Et si le Docteur avait l'habitude de voyager seul, il était normal qu'il se rattache à son vaisseau comme à un compagnon – ou plutôt une compagne, vu comme il en parlait.

D'ailleurs, Lavande n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle avait la curieuse impression que le vaisseau dans lequel elle marchait, qu'elle touchait, n'était pas complètement inanimé… Ce n'était qu'une intuition mais elle avait toujours beaucoup ressenti les choses. Lavande garda cependant cela pour elle.

— Et donc, elle peut transplaner d'un endroit à un autre ? demanda-t-elle.

— Transplaner ?

— Disparaître, je veux dire. Se dématérialiser, quoi.

— Oui, absolument partout, répondit-il avec fierté. Dans l'espace et… dans le temps.

Lavande écarquilla les yeux. Dans le temps ?

— Désolée, ça c'est impossible, rétorqua-t-elle. Le monde magique essaie de résoudre le mystère des voyages dans le temps depuis des siècles, et actuellement, même avec les meilleurs Retourneurs de Temps, le plus long retour en arrière qui soit possible est de cinq heures. Et évidemment, les voyages dans l'avenir sont impossibles.

— Vraiment ? répondit le Docteur avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. En êtes-vous si sûre ?

— Certaine, je l'ai étudié à Poudlard, et j'ai eu les meilleurs professeurs qui soient.

— Sans doute, cependant ici nous ne sommes pas dans le domaine de la magie, Lavande. C'est de science dont je vous parle.

— Les sorciers sont bien plus en avance que les Moldus, nous pouvons nous déplacer en quelques secondes quelle que soit la distance. Nous pouvons faire bouger des objets sans les toucher, nous pouvons modifier la forme de quelque chose si nous le désirons, nous pouvons changer d'apparence…

Elle vit qu'il continuait à sourire et se vexa un peu.

— Vous m'étonnez beaucoup Lavande Brown. Comment une personne pratiquant la magie peut-elle être aussi rationnelle et étroite d'esprit ?

Elle se renfrogna. Elle, étroite d'esprit ? Ce n'était pas ce que lui avait dit le professeur Trelawney à Poudlard ! Elle lui disait qu'elle avait un vrai don pour la divination, et c'était bien la preuve qu'elle savait ouvrir son esprit. Elle croyait d'ailleurs aux prédictions sur l'avenir, elle en avait fait les frais avec son lapin Binky en troisième année. Mais les voyages dans le temps d'une telle ampleur… Eh bien non, désolée, elle n'y croyait pas.

— Un jour s'est écoulé depuis notre rencontre et vous êtes toujours si dubitative, reprit le Docteur. Je n'ai pas attendu une journée pour rien. Je voulais que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous aviez vu, et je pensais que cesseriez de douter.

— Ce n'est pas que je doute, je vous crois quand vous dites que vous venez d'une autre planète et finalement je suis prête à vous croire sur presque tout. Mais les voyages dans le temps… Si c'était réellement possible, cette science serait d'ores et déjà parvenue à nous. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'en faites-vous pas profiter les autres ?

Le Docteur s'assombrit. Sa voix était grave et ferme lorsqu'il répondit :

— Si les humains avaient connaissance de cette science, leur unique but serait de modifier le passé pour éviter des guerres, des meurtres, des épidémies…

— Mais oui ! Ce serait fantastique !

— Lavande, il ne faut jamais changer le passé. En modifiant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, vous risquez de gravement endommager le futur. Si vous-même vous aventuriez à essayer d'éviter la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, vous pourriez vous tuer dans l'avenir car sans cet évènement vous ne seriez jamais venue au monde. Cela aurait des conséquences catastrophiques.

Lavande acquiesça, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle avait bien l'intention de changer une chose dans le passé, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était son droit, et les risques encourus seraient mineurs.

— Très bien. Prouvez-moi que vous pouvez réellement voyager dans le temps ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un air de défi.

Le Docteur retrouva le sourire. Il s'approcha du poste de commande et lui demanda :

— Où et quand désirez-vous vous rendre ?

Elle ne réfléchit qu'un instant avant de s'exclamer :

— Au sud des Highlands, près du Loch Lomond, en 980 !

Le Docteur manipula quelques boutons et abaissa vigoureusement un levier. Le sol se mit à trembler si fort que Lavande dut se raccrocher au tableau de commande pour ne pas tomber. Le bruit qu'elle avait entendu lorsqu'elle avait vu le vaisseau disparaître la veille retentit et elle vit la colonne devenir de plus en plus lumineuse. Son cœur battait la chamade d'impatience et d'excitation.

 _L'aventure commençait._

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ça me ferait très plaisir :) Merci d'avoir lu et à lundi pour le chapitre 4 !**


	4. This Is Where It Gets Complicated

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt "Chasse aux sorcières"**

 **Traduction du titre du chapitre : "C'est là que ça se complique"**

 **Merci à Lucette et Annbonny pour la correction de ce chapitre, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque le TARDIS se mit en marche, le sol trembla et Lavande perdit l'équilibre en poussant une exclamation de surprise. Elle se raccrocha à une barrière de la passerelle à laquelle elle s'agrippa pour ne pas aller heurter les murs de la salle de contrôle tandis que le vaisseau continuait de trembler dangereusement. Après plusieurs secousses violentes durant lesquelles Lavande eut l'impression qu'ils étaient pris dans une tornade, le TARDIS s'immobilisa. Elle se figea un instant, dans l'attente de nouveaux soubresauts, mais le Docteur quitta le poste de commande et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte.

— Après vous, dit-il avec un sourire.

Lavande se leva prudemment. Plus dubitative que jamais, elle rejoignit le Docteur, les jambes en coton, et posa sa main sur la poignée. Elle l'abaissa et ouvrit brusquement la porte avant de pointer sa baguette devant elle, mais elle se détendit en voyant qu'il n'y avait devant eux qu'une étendue désertique de pierres enneigées. Les montagnes s'élevaient tout près, gardiennes inébranlables.

— Bienvenue au Xe siècle, Lavande Brown, dit le Docteur en ouvrant l'autre battant de la porte. Ah, les Highlands en automne, il y avait longtemps que je voulais voir ça, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt ! Vous venez ?

Il sortit du TARDIS et Lavande se lança à sa suite. Elle regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée. Les montagnes, le Loch Lomond, la neige…

— C'est magique ! s'exclama-t-elle, époustouflée. Rien n'a changé ! C'est comme dans mes souvenirs !

Le paysage était identique à celui qu'elle avait connu, et ce détail la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'ils avaient réellement remonté le temps ? Ils étaient censés avoir reculé de dix siècles, et pourtant tout semblait identique. La neige avait existé à son époque comme au Moyen-âge, les montagnes n'avaient pas bougé, et c'était resté une région relativement peu habitée, alors quelles preuves avait-elle ? Suspicieuse, elle demanda sur un ton de défi :

— Comment puis-je être sûre que nous ne sommes plus au XXe siècle ?

— Toujours aussi sceptique ? fit le Docteur avec un sourire.

Lavande haussa les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une idiote en le croyant sur parole, mais d'un autre côté elle n'arrivait pas à douter de lui. Elle voulait lui faire confiance et sentait qu'il ne chercherait pas à la tromper, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

— Cela dit, vous avez raison de vous méfier, reprit le Docteur, il m'est plusieurs fois arrivé de me retrouver à quinze, vingt ans de la date que je voulais !

Elle le regarda, sidérée.

— Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas systématique ! De toute façon, quand vous m'avez dit 980, vous auriez aussi bien pu me dire 950 ou 1000. C'était une date un peu au hasard, non ?

— Mais pas du tout ! protesta-t-elle. Si j'ai dit 980 ce n'est pas pour des prunes ! Je me fiche du paysage, c'est Poudlard que je veux voir !

— Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un drame ! s'exclama le Docteur. Vous pouviez me dire clairement ce que vous vouliez ! Non et puis, Poudlard, on n'a pas idée de donner un nom pareil à une école !

Lavande soupira, consciente qu'elle s'était un peu emportée. Elle passa sur le fait qu'elle le soupçonnait d'être de très mauvaise foi pour se justifier et tenter de changer de sujet. Elle répondit un peu plus calmement :

— Mon école de magie a été fondée aux alentours de cette date, et j'aimerais voir à quoi elle ressemble en ce moment. On ne restera pas longtemps, mais je veux voir au moins ça.

Elle se mit en route sans attendre la réponse du Docteur qui la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

— Vous savez au moins où vous allez ? demanda-t-il non sans une nuance de moquerie dans la voix.

— Pour l'instant je repère les lieux… Et arrêtez de parler, vous me déconcentrez !

Elle ne savait pas si le château était déjà construit, déjà protégé par les enchantements qui le rendaient incartable… Elle n'avait lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'en diagonale et ne connaissait pas les détails de sa construction. Et s'il n'était pas encore construit, elle devait trouver un moyen de se rapprocher de son site – peut-être avait-on déjà rendu l'endroit incartable. Et si elle transplanait ? Pré-au-Lard existait déjà à cette époque, et à partir de là, elle pourrait avoir un aperçu de la situation ! Oui, c'était une bonne solution !

— Ça vous dirait de transplaner ? proposa-t-elle au Docteur avec un sourire.

— Transplaner ? C'est votre moyen de vous déplacer, c'est ça ? Je croyais que les sorciers volaient sur des balais…

— Oh, nous le faisons aussi, répondit-elle sans relever le ton moqueur. Mais c'est bien plus rapide ! Alors ?

Il réfléchit une seconde avant d'afficher un grand sourire de s'exclamer :

— Alors allons-y ! Nous reviendrons chercher le TARDIS après !

Lavande acquiesça et prit sa main. Elle pensa très fort à Pré-au-Lard, se concentra et aussitôt les sensations désagréables du transplanage se firent sentir. Elle eut l'impression d'être comprimée dans un étroit et violent tourbillon alors qu'ils se dématérialisaient.

~o~O~o~

Quelques secondes à peine après avoir commencé le déplacement, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le voyage durait trop longtemps, ce n'était pas normal. Elle commença à paniquer et essaya bêtement de revenir sur le sol en s'agitant. Dans un mouvement brusque, elle lâcha la main du Docteur…

~o~O~o~

Lavande atterrit lourdement sur le sol gelé et ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Sa jambe droite lui faisait si mal qu'elle faillit s'évanouir. Tremblante, elle la regarda dans un sursaut de courage et vit que le sang imbibait déjà le tissu de son jean. Désartibulée !

— Non, non, ce n'est pas possible… gémit-elle, complètement paniquée.

Elle avait pourtant exécuté correctement le sort, et la distance n'avait pas été si grande ! Elle avait su que quelque chose clochait dès le début… Elle croyait que le transplanage ne serait pas affecté par son peu de pratique de la magie, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Lavande regarda autour d'elle, sentant des larmes de douleur rouler sur ses joues. Elle n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard, elle n'était même pas dans un village. Il n'y avait pas une maison alentour, rien de la neige et des rochers…

La panique la saisit, et associée à la souffrance, faillit la faire tourner de l'œil pour la seconde fois. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle essayait péniblement de se relever. Elle ne comprenait pas, tous ses transplanages s'étaient parfaitement déroulés depuis qu'elle avait le permis. Pourquoi cette fois cela avait-il si mal tourné ? Elle ne savait pas de quelle ampleur étaient les dégâts. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était son sang qui imbibait la neige.

— A l'aide ! hurla-t-elle. Docteur !

Et si elle se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de Pré-au-Lard ? Et si personne ne lui venait en aide ? Et si… Ses idées se brouillaient, elle sentait son esprit s'embrumer. Lavande inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Le froid commençait à anesthésier la douleur mais le sang ne cessait pas de couler pour autant. Elle saisit sa baguette d'une main tremblante et balbutia :

— _Ep… Episkey_ …

Le sort diffusa une douce chaleur sur sa jambe, et il lui sembla qu'elle devenait moins douloureuse. Lavande répéta l'enchantement, avec de nouveau un très léger progrès, mais pas assez pour lui permettre de marcher ou de transplaner. Elle allait réitérer le procédé quand des pas précipités se firent entendre. Des gens ? Le Docteur sans doute ! Elle avait lâché sa main peu de temps avant d'atterrir, il n'avait pas dû arriver loin, et elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il était en un seul morceau…

— Je suis là ! tenta-t-elle de crier, mais sa voix était trop faible.

Cependant, les pas se rapprochaient et elle sentit le soulagement la gagner. On allait la trouver, elle serait soignée… Peut-être n'était-elle pas loin de Pré-au-Lard ! Elle indiquerait au Docteur par où aller et elle recevrait des soins. Oui, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en faire, elle devait se calmer…

— Sorcière ! Sorcière ! entendit-elle soudain, et l'angoisse l'envahit aussi vite qu'elle avait reflué.

Au détour d'un rocher, une dizaine de personnes surgirent. Ils étaient vêtus comme des paysans du Moyen Âge, armés de fourches et de lances. L'un d'eux la désigna du doigt et beugla :

— Là ! Attrapez-la avant qu'elle ne s'envole !

Lavande recula le plus vite possible à l'aide de sa jambe valide, ignorant la douleur. L'adrénaline que suscitait la panique lui donnait un regain d'énergie qu'il fallait qu'elle emploie à tout prix. Un Moldu l'avait vue surgir de nulle part, et on l'avait vue faire de la magie ! Et pourquoi Poudlard avait été construit à cette époque ? Justement à cause des persécutions des Moldus sur les sorciers ! Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle s'appuya sur un rocher et tenta de se relever.

— Arrêtez-là, elle va s'enfuir !

Deux hommes sortirent du groupe et se ruèrent vers elle. Instinctivement, Lavande braqua sa baguette sur eux et cria :

— _Impedimenta_ !

Mais elle était si faible que le seul effet fut de faire un peu vaciller les deux hommes. Sentant l'épuisement la gagner, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et rugit :

— _Stupéfix_ !

Cette fois, l'éclair rouge toucha un de ses agresseurs qui s'effondra au sol. Les jambes de Lavande se dérobèrent et elle tomba lourdement dans la neige. Il y eut des exclamations chez les paysans qui se tinrent à distance d'elle un moment, se concertant du regard. Soudain une voix de femme retentit :

— Elle a tué Cormag ! A mort la sorcière !

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux hommes. Ils se précipitèrent sur elle et Lavande sentit qu'on la soulevait brusquement par le bras. On lui tira les cheveux avec brutalité et elle hurla de douleur. Lorsqu'ils la remirent sur ses jambes, elles ne purent supporter son poids et elle retomba lourdement. On la souleva de nouveau par les cheveux et elle porta ses mains à sa nuque en sanglotant.

— Arrêtez ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne vous veux aucun mal !

— Démon ! tonna la voix de femme. Tu vas retourner en Enfer auprès de ton maître !

La vue troublée par les larmes, Lavande vit la femme s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait l'haleine fétide et il lui manquait plusieurs dents bien qu'elle parût n'avoir pas plus de trente ans.

— Les créatures de ton engeance ne sont que des abominations. Tu périras par les flammes ! cracha-t-elle.

Lavande pâlit encore plus si c'était possible, réalisant que dans son état, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Si elle s'aventurait à transplaner, elle risquait de faire bien plus de dégâts que la première fois. Elle songea avec amertume qu'au vu de cette situation, il n'y avait plus de doute, elle avait bien remonté le temps de plusieurs siècles… Enfin, pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle aurait aussi bien pu être fin XVIIe. Les sorcières étaient tout autant pourchassées et elle n'avait aucune connaissance historique lui permettant de déterminer cela en fonction de l'habit des paysans.

Sa baguette lui fut arrachée et la panique la saisit. Non, pas sa baguette… Sans elle, elle n'était plus rien, elle ne pouvait plus se défendre !

— Qu'est-ce donc cela ? grogna un homme rougeaud à côté d'elle.

— C'est avec ce bâton du diable qu'elle jette ses mauvais sorts, il faut le brûler !

— Non ! cria Lavande malgré elle. Rendez-la-moi ! Docteur !

Le seul espoir qu'elle avait était qu'il ne soit pas loin et l'entende crier. Une gifle monumentale lui fit perdre connaissance quelques secondes.

— Vous avez vu ses oripeaux ? railla un homme en désignant son jean et son sweat. D'où sort-elle ?

Lavande devina plus qu'elle n'entendit le « de l'Enfer » de la femme face à elle. Si elle avait été dans une position de force, elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel. Soudain une main brutale écarta sa mèche de cheveux et des exclamations d'effroi retentirent dans le groupe.

— Ces marques ! C'est un rituel chez elles, j'en suis sûre ! Elles s'entaillent le visage et boivent mutuellement leur sang !

— Taisez-vous ! hurla Lavande, hors d'elle.

Elle crut qu'elle allait exploser. Elle pouvait supporter toutes les remarques sur ses vêtements, son apparence… Mais elle n'en pouvait plus qu'on la compare à un monstre à chaque fois qu'on voyait ses cicatrices ! Elle fit un brusque mouvement d'épaule et une main la lâcha. Son premier réflexe fut de frapper un autre homme qui la tenait, mais à peine eut-elle asséné ce coup que ses forces lui firent défaut.

— Laissez-moi… marmonna-t-elle.

Soudain un éclair rouge illumina les pierres autour d'eux. Il y eut des hurlements et les villageois se dispersèrent instantanément. Plusieurs autres éclairs fusèrent, sans que Lavande sache d'où ils venaient. Elle vit des hommes s'effondrer. L'autre main qui la tenait la lâcha alors que son agresseur s'écroulait dans un grognement. Elle recula rapidement, se plaquant contre un rocher. Les derniers hommes encore debout fuirent, suivis par la femme qui lui jeta un dernier regard plein de répulsion.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit uniquement brisé par les rafales de vent entre les rochers. Lavande vit qu'elle se trouvait à une haute altitude. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il y avait autant de neige à cette période de l'année – car assurément, s'ils avaient reculé de plus de mille ans, la date était restée la même, et on était à la mi-novembre. Peut-être avait-elle transplané non loin de l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés avec le TARDIS…

Elle se redressa difficilement, essayant d'apercevoir la silhouette de la personne qui l'avait sauvée. Si elle n'était pas loin de Pré-au-Lard, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un sorcier ait pu se trouver là, et c'était heureux pour elle ! Peut-être avait-il aussi vu le Docteur… Par Merlin, pourvu qu'il aille bien…

— Ohé ? appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Des pas se firent entendre. Des cailloux roulèrent. Elle n'était pas assez observatrice pour déterminer à quel type de personne appartenaient ces pas, aussi dut-elle attendre que l'inconnu daigne se montrer. Elle vit son ombre sur un rocher face à elle et son cœur s'accéléra. Et s'il ne lui voulait pas de bien ? Et s'il s'était juste débarrassé des villageois pour pouvoir lui-même lui régler son compte ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car il se révéla enfin à elle.

Le souffle de Lavande se coinça alors dans sa gorge et elle le fixa avec hébétude. Ce visage… C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas vraiment être… Ainsi vêtu de pourpre, avec sa chevelure et sa barbe rousses, il avait vraiment l'air d'un roi de jadis. Bêtement, Lavande s'inclina mais c'en fut trop pour sa jambe qui se déroba et la fit chuter. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son bras, qu'elle saisit avec timidité. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'intelligence et de sagesse. A cet instant, elle avait complètement oublié les villageois et les dégâts causés par son transplanage raté. Non, tous ces incidents étaient bien négligeables comparés au privilège de pouvoir rencontrer cet homme…

— Vous êtes… balbutia-t-elle, ne parvenant pas à formuler sa pensée de peur de dire une bêtise.

— Godric Gryffondor, pour vous servir gente damoiselle, dit-il en inclinant la tête. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

— Heu je… Blavande… heu Labrande… Lavande ! Monsieur ! Enfin, messire… je crois ?

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa jambe se rappela à son bon souvenir. Godric la soutenait toujours par le bras mais elle sentait que les sorts de cicatrisation qu'elle avait pratiqués ne feraient pas effet longtemps.

— Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Godric. Et quels sont ces vêtements ?

— Je me suis désartibulée en transplanant… Et mes vêtements…

Elle s'interrompit. Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'elle venait du futur, cela risquerait de bouleverser l'Histoire, le Docteur l'en avait avertie. Certes, il l'avait emmenée faire un tour dans le passé, mais juste pour lui permettre d'observer et non pour intervenir. Elle craignait déjà qu'en s'étant fait repérer par les villageois, elle n'ait altéré le cours de l'avenir…

— J'ai besoin d'un docteur…

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, elle tourna la tête et aperçut une silhouette familière debout au milieu des pierres enneigées. Hallucinait-elle ? Mais il se rapprochait, pas de doute il était réel. Elle aurait voulu courir à sa rencontre mais son regard se voila soudain. Elle perdit connaissance, sentant au dernier moment les mains puissantes du Fondateur la retenir avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

* * *

 **Note de fin : L'univers d'HP prime pas mal sur celui de DW dans cette aventure, je préfère vous prévenir, vu qu'elle se déroule au temps des Fondateurs, ce sera le cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils en partent^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) (Godriiiiic :cœur:) A vendredi pour le 5e chapitre et merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Holding Hands

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt #11 "L'automne"**

 **Traduction du titre du chapitre : "Se tenir la main" (ou les mains, mais bon la 1ère version sonne mieux)**

 **Merci à Lucette, Annbonny, Eve et lilimordefaim pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Le village de Pré-au-Lard, situé au sud des Highlands en Ecosse, est le seul village de Grande-Bretagne à être peuplé de sorciers dans sa totalité. Il fut fondé aux alentours des années 1020 par le sorcier Hengist de Woodcroft, pour fuir les persécutions moldues. Woodcroft fut élève à Poudlard, dans la maison Poufsouffle. Il fonda Pré-au-Lard une vingtaine d'année après avoir terminé ses études et choisit de le situer cinq kilomètres au Nord du château de Poudlard. La gare de Pré-au-Lard fut construite huit siècles plus tard. Elle est toujours aujourd'hui le terminus du Poudlard Express_. »

Bathilda Tourdesac, _Histoire de la Magie_

~o~O~o~

Un fort vent d'automne fit claquer l'enseigne d'une auberge sur laquelle était représenté un cheval ailé décharné faisant une élégante pirouette. Elle portait le nom du Joyeux Sombral. Juste derrière se trouvait un pré où quelques vaches s'étaient protégées des bourrasques sous l'abri où l'on entreposait le foin. Le hameau était composé de sept maisons modestes. Cependant, si l'on regardait par une fenêtre à la propreté douteuse, on pouvait avoir la surprise de voir une pièce de la taille d'une salle de banquet, trois fois plus grande que la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

S'il y avait bien des sortilèges que les sorciers s'étaient empressés d'inventer, c'étaient ceux qui leur permettaient d'améliorer leur confort. Le procédé par lequel ils cachaient une demeure cossue par une façade modeste leur donnait la possibilité de ne pas se faire remarquer par les Moldus. Ces derniers ne les portaient pas dans leur cœur et la chasse aux sorcières était devenue un sport assidûment pratiqué dans la région des Highlands.

Ainsi les sorciers se réunissaient en petits groupes afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, dans des vallées difficilement accessibles, qui leur assuraient néanmoins de quoi nourrir des troupeaux et cultiver des céréales et des légumes. L'art de la cuisine était un domaine de la magie qu'il était difficile de s'approprier, mais pour peu qu'on eût un bon coup de baguette, il était aisé de préparer d'excellents repas avec des ingrédients médiocres.

Les sorciers tenaient à leur tranquillité, appréciant peu d'être importunés par des Moldus pris par une frénésie de feux de joie. Et lorsqu'un inconnu venait leur rendre visite par un moyen original comme à dos d'hippogriffe ou sur une Acromentule apprivoisée, il était tantôt regardé avec suspicion quant à sa monture jugée trop voyante, tantôt avec un intérêt modéré.

~o~O~o~

Aussi lorsqu'un un craquement sonore retentit au milieu du hameau, tous les habitants mirent la tête à la fenêtre, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait et prêts à fulminer contre ceux qui faisaient tant de raffut s'ils n'avaient pas une bonne explication à cela !

La porte de l'auberge du Joyeux Sombral s'ouvrit à toute volée et un homme en sortit, le visage rouge de colère.

— Par le troisième œil de Mopsus ! s'écria-t-il. Peste soit de ce pendard ! C'est bien le moment de faire un tel boucan, il y en a qui travaillent ici !

Mais il se figea face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un des plus grands sorciers de son temps se tenait debout dans la de la courette, sa longue cape rouge virevoltant dans le vent, et dans ses bras, une jeune fille pâle comme la mort, au visage tuméfié et visiblement gravement blessée. Un autre homme demeurait près de Godric Gryffondor, vêtu de la plus curieuse façon, et détaillant ce qui se trouvait autour de lui avec une curiosité évidente. Cependant il tenait la main de la jeune fille et lui jetait de fréquents regards inquiets.

— Messire Godric ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama une femme replète qui courait vers eux en retroussant tant bien que mal sa robe et son tablier. Et qui est cet homme ?

— Emmenez cette demoiselle, procurez-lui votre meilleure chambre Athelstan, dit-il à l'intention de l'aubergiste, et apportez-lui les soins nécessaires, elle est à l'article de la mort.

Il confia la jeune fille à Athelstan qui l'emmena dans son établissement suivi de deux autres femmes. Les villageois se tournèrent très vite vers l'homme qui accompagnait Godric. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à suivre Athelstan mais Godric le retint.

— Un instant, étranger. Vous paraissez très lié à cette damoiselle, mais je veux savoir qui vous êtes. Elle est en de bonnes mains, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais sembla se résigner. Il répondit :

— Je suis le Docteur. Et cette jeune fille est sous ma responsabilité.

— Docteur ? s'exclama une femme. Cette damoiselle a besoin d'un docteur, laissez-le la rejoindre messire Godric !

Le sorcier leva la main pour exiger le silence. Il sondait le Docteur de ses yeux verts perçants. Le Docteur regarda autour de lui et demanda d'une voix détachée :

— C'est donc ça Pré-au-Lard ? Pas étonnant que Lavande se soit perdue, ce n'est pas très… grand.

— Pré-au-Lard ? répéta une femme dans le groupe de villageois. Je ne connais guère ce nom-là, vous n'y êtes pas, étranger. Etes-vous moldu ? De par chez nous, on ne connaît point de docteur, votre nom nous renseignerait plus.

— Juste le Docteur.

Sur ces mots il fit volte-face, marcha d'un pas vif vers l'auberge du Joyeux Sombral et s'engouffra dans l'établissement.

~o~O~o~

Lavande eut l'impression d'émerger d'un long sommeil sans rêves, comme si elle remontait à la surface après être restée écrasée par la pression au fond de l'eau. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, mais se sentait dépourvue de toutes forces. Avec difficulté, elle entrouvrit un œil. Voyons, la dernière chose dont elle se rappelait… c'était tellement flou dans son esprit qu'elle se demandait même si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Si, ça lui revenait, elle se souvenait avoir perdu connaissance, au milieu de rochers, et face à un homme, un grand… guerrier ?

Elle cligna des paupières, essayant de saisir ses souvenirs qui lui échappaient comme du sable à mesure qu'elle tentait de se les remémorer. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Son regard, au début flou et peu précis, s'habitua à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle était dans un lit plutôt confortable mais une étrange odeur flottait autour d'elle. Elle aurait pensé à l'odeur du foin si elle s'était trouvée à la campagne, mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas…

— Vous vous éveillez enfin ! fit une voix féminine près d'elle.

Lavande eut le réflexe de tourner la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix mais le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit sa tête lui tourner.

— Vous nous avez fait une belle peur, poursuivit la voix. Nous vous avons crue perdue.

Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux et de clarifier sa vision. La silhouette face à elle était celle d'une femme de grande taille aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle portait une robe bleue, d'après ce que pouvait voir Lavande.

— J'ai utilisé toutes les curations que je connaissais, reprit la femme, mais vous avez une solide constitution damoiselle. Votre rétablissement, vous le devez à la force qui vous habite.

Lavande sourit faiblement et essaya de bouger. Elle grimaça lorsqu'une douleur lui traversa la jambe. Ah oui, le transplanage raté… Ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Elle soupira et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

L'odeur de foin était toujours bien présente et Lavande comprit enfin pourquoi en entendant le meuglement d'une vache non loin d'elle. Où se trouvait-elle ? Dans une étable ? On l'avait soignée dans une étable ? Et les précautions hygiéniques, la propreté, alors ?

— Où… où suis-je ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Vous êtes à l'auberge du Joyeux Sombral, n'ayez point d'inquiétude. Messire Godric a demandé sa meilleure chambre à Athelstan pour que vous y soyez le mieux possible. L'automne n'est guère clément dans cette région des Highlands, il y fait bien froid.

Quelque chose d'essentiel lui revint à l'esprit et Lavande eut un sursaut tant elle s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

— Le Docteur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment va-t-il ? Est-il à Pré-au-Lard aussi ?

— Pré-au-Lard ? répondit la femme. Quel est ce lieu ?

Lavande sentit la tête lui tourner. Pas de Pré-au-Lard… Et le Docteur ? Avait-elle rêvé quand elle avait cru l'apercevoir avant de s'évanouir ? C'était le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait. Mais elle était dans un tel état… Elle avait forcément halluciné. Elle n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard, le Docteur ne la retrouverait jamais… Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire.

— Mais en ce qui concerne votre ami qui se fait appeler le Docteur, reprit alors l'inconnue, il attend depuis plusieurs heures que vous vous éveilliez, je vais le faire appeler.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de soulagement. Il était là, peut-être même avec le TARDIS, il pourrait la ramener chez elle où elle irait se faire soigner correctement à Ste-Mangouste… Et il allait bien. Elle se trouva très égoïste de penser à son bien-être avant le sien, mais la peur qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle s'était désartibulée, lorsque les villageois l'avaient attaquée lui faisait quelque peu regretter de s'être laissée embarquer dans une telle aventure. Elle en voulait un peu au Docteur de l'avoir emmenée ici avec tous les risques que cela représentait, elle avait quand même failli y passer à cause de son inconscience…

La femme se leva et Lavande la regarda se diriger vers la porte. Soudain son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de scintillant sur son front. Elle plissa les yeux et distingua comme une couronne. Ou plutôt… un diadème… Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupéfaction. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être…

— Madame ! la rappela-t-elle. Votre nom…

— Je me nomme Rowena Serdaigle, répondit la jeune femme avec un beau sourire. Ne vous inquiétez point, je reviens bien vite avec votre ami.

Lavande demeura coite tandis que Rowena fermait la porte. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle était bien arrivée à l'époque des Fondateurs et venait de rencontrer deux d'entre eux. Sa tête retomba sur son oreiller et tout son regret de se retrouver là s'envola. C'était… magique. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle et vit une fenêtre. A travers le carreau un peu sale, elle apercevait des arbres arborant de belles couleurs dorées et écarlates. Le fond de la vallée était bien plus épargné par le froid de novembre que les montagnes sur lesquelles la neige s'était d'ores et déjà imposée. La pièce était heureusement agréablement chauffée, sans doute par magie. Pour qu'une auberge se nomme « Au Joyeux Sombral », il fallait que le propriétaire soit un sorcier, et pas des plus ordinaires.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Rowena entra, suivie d'une silhouette que Lavande connaissait bien et qui lui tira à nouveau un faible sourire.

— Vous êtes en meilleur état qu'il y a quelques heures ! dit-il sur un ton joyeux.

— Ce n'est pas difficile, marmonna Lavande d'une voix rauque. Vous n'avez eu aucun problème, vous ?

— Mise à part un atterrissage un peu rude quand vous m'avez lâché, je suis en un seul morceau ! Mais la prochaine fois, je garderai mon TARDIS, on évitera de recommencer ce genre d'expérience !

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de lui avoir reproché ses malheurs. Elle était la seule responsable, c'était elle qui l'avait enjoint à lui prouver qu'il pouvait voyager dans le temps, c'était elle qui avait voulu venir à cette époque. Lui n'y était pour rien, et en le plongeant dans le monde des sorciers auquel il était étranger, elle l'avait exposé à un grand danger, tout était de sa faute à elle. Lorsqu'il lui sourit largement, sans trace d'un quelconque reproche dans le regard, simplement la joie de la revoir, elle eut du mal à retenir des larmes de soulagement.

Le Docteur s'assit sur le lit et se contenta de la regarder avec un sourire. En le voyant, Lavande se demanda comment elle avait pu lui en vouloir un instant. Comment avait-elle pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, lui reprocher ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il semblait ne pas avoir une once de méchanceté en lui, simplement de la gentillesse et de la générosité. Les personnes comme lui étaient tellement rares que Lavande se prit à penser qu'après les mois infernaux qu'elle avait passés après son coma, la chance commençait peut-être à lui sourire.

Elle fut surprise de le voir lever une main hésitante qu'il posa sur le côté abîmé de son visage. Il resta ainsi un instant, détaillant ses cicatrices du regard, alors qu'elle appréciait le contact chaud et rassurant de sa main sur la peau meurtrie qui n'avait jamais reçu que des regards pleins de pitié ou d'effroi. Sa stupeur fut à son comble lorsqu'il abandonna son visage et la serra soudainement dans ses bras. Lavande ne put retenir une protestation de douleur mais l'oublia bien vite quand elle se rendit compte du réconfort que lui procurait cette étreinte.

Elle l'entoura à son tour de ses bras encore un peu faibles et le serra contre elle. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur, c'était une sensation tellement étrange... A vrai dire, peu de temps auparavant, elle croyait fermement qu'elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais ce sentiment. Elle vit que la pièce était à présent baignée d'une douce lumière, le soleil avait percé les nuages et faisait flamboyer le feuillage des arbres au dehors. C'était comme si le ciel était au diapason de son humeur et Lavande sourit plus largement. Puis elle ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Le Docteur la lâcha finalement et elle se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, grimaçant de douleur lorsque ses muscles se rappelèrent à elle. Il se leva et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant qu'elle ne sente le sommeil la gagner et que ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Son attention fut cependant retenue lorsqu'elle entendit Rowena chuchoter :

— Je ne sais d'où vous venez, messire, mais je n'ai jamais vu une telle constitution chez une jouvencelle bâtie comme damoiselle Lavande. De par chez moi, un peu au Nord d'ici, des hommes bien plus robustes qu'elle ont succombé à des blessures moins graves. Avec tout le sang qu'elle a perdu, j'ai cru qu'elle ne passerait point la nuit.

Lavande se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé près de vingt-quatre heures sans connaissance, et qu'elle avait probablement été entre la vie et la mort pendant un long moment. Elle frissonna mais continua d'écouter la conversation en faisant mine de dormir.

— C'est comme si… reprit Rowena. Peut-être trouverez-vous cela risible, mais c'est comme si le feu d'un dragon ardait en elle. Me comprenez-vous ?

Il dut hocher la tête car Rowena ajouta :

— Je ne sais point ce qui a pu susciter cela, c'est fort étrange. J'en ferai part à messire Godric, peut-être a-t-il vu quelque chose que j'ignore.

Sur ces mots, Lavande les entendit sortir de la chambre et fermer la porte dans un grincement. Elle rouvrit un peu les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Oh, elle savait bien elle ce qui coulait réellement dans ses veines. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec du feu de dragon, c'était autrement moins réjouissant. A Ste-Mangouste, on lui avait expliqué que le fait que Greyback l'ait attaquée sous sa forme humaine ne ferait pas d'elle un loup-garou. Cependant elle en garderait quelques séquelles, comme les accès d'agressivité dont elle avait fait l'expérience trois jours plus tôt, mais aussi une capacité à guérir plus vite et une bien meilleure résistance physique.

Elle ne pensait pas devoir faire un jour l'expérience de cette séquelle, mais au lieu de se réjouir d'avoir échappé à une mort certaine grâce à elle, Lavande se sentait salie, corrompue. Greyback l'avait contaminée, elle avait des choses en commun avec cette immonde créature qu'elle haïssait de toutes ses forces. Non, jamais elle ne parviendrait à s'accommoder de tout ce qu'il lui avait transmis par cette attaque. Elle porta une main à sa joue balafrée, là où la main du Docteur se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Une larme brûlante coula sur sa pommette et l'amertume reprit ses droits dans son esprit, annihilant le bonheur qu'elle avait si intensément éprouvé un instant plus tôt.

~o~O~o~

Grâce aux soins de Rowena Serdaigle, Lavande était sur pied le lendemain matin. Elle avait bu une potion de régénération sanguine préparée par les soins de la Fondatrice qui lui avait fait recouvrer ses forces. Un cataplasme à base de pulpe de citrouille, de solution de lys et de farine avait été appliqué sur sa blessure et elle était quasiment cicatrisée, grâce aux talents de guérisseuse de Rowena.

Elle ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit que sa guérison si rapide, elle la devait en partie à Fenrir Greyback et c'était ce qui l'empêchait de se réjouir complètement d'être si vite rétablie. Elle sortit de son lit avec précaution, les jambes tremblantes, et dut s'appuyer contre les murs pour pouvoir marcher, mais force était de constater qu'elle était remise et qu'en se dégourdissant un peu les jambes, elle ne tarderait pas à pouvoir courir à nouveau.

Lavande se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas hésitant et profita de la douce lumière du soleil, si rare en cette saison. Elle se pencha vers l'extérieur et put enfin observer l'endroit où on l'avait menée. Elle écarquilla des yeux stupéfaits : elle qui s'attendait à voir un petit village, elle n'apercevait que quelques maisons à l'aspect plus que banal. Et pourtant… ces montagnes qu'elle voyait au loin, ce petit vallon, elle les connaissait, elle les avait vues et arpenté des dizaines de fois. Pré-au-Lard aurait dû se trouver là. Elle se pencha davantage, grimaçant sous la douleur que cela lui causa et regarda vers le nord. On apercevait Poudlard depuis le village d'ordinaire, mais elle ne voyait qu'un grand espace vide, simplement des montagnes à perte de vue.

— Oh mais quelle idiote ! maugréa-t-elle, se tapant le front de la main.

Evidemment que si Poudlard n'était pas construit, Pré-au-Lard ne pouvait pas exister ! Lavande n'en revenait pas d'avoir été si négligente. Transplaner dans un endroit qui n'existait pas ! Elle avait de la chance qu'elle et le Docteur soient sains et saufs…

~o~O~o~

Lavande reçut la visite de Rowena Serdaigle dans la matinée. La Fondatrice exécuta quelques sorts de guérison pour assurer une cicatrisation complète de la blessure et autorisa enfin Lavande à sortir de sa chambre. Elle s'était abondamment dégourdi les jambes avant l'arrivée de Rowena, aussi descendit-elle les escaliers menant à la salle principale de l'auberge sans trop de difficulté.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande pièce, elle fut stupéfaite par sa taille. Elle était pourtant certaine que la maison était de taille modeste… Puis elle réfléchit : bien sûr, les sorts d'agrandissement existaient depuis bien longtemps, c'en était un exemple. Elle songea au TARDIS qui fonctionnait de la même façon – à la seule différence que selon son propriétaire, il n'y avait nulle magie là-dessous – et aussitôt son regard chercha le Docteur. Il était debout dans un coin de la pièce, et se dirigea vers elle avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

— Content de vous voir sur pieds ! s'exclama-t-il. Pas trop fatiguée ?

— Non… Heureusement d'ailleurs, il va me falloir toute ma tête pour comprendre l'anglais médiéval, ce ne sera pas de la tarte… Enfin jusque-là, j'ai plus ou moins saisi ce que Rowena Serdaigle me racontait.

— Ca, c'est grâce au circuit traducteur du TARDIS, répondit le Docteur avec un clin d'œil. Sinon croyez-moi, vous ne comprendriez pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils racontent !

Ah, ce circuit traducteur marchait donc réellement… Maintenant que Lavande y pensait, elle ne s'était pas demandé auparavant comment elle pouvait le comprendre, sachant qu'il venait d'une autre planète. Elle avait à nouveau la preuve qu'il lui avait dit la vérité. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à lui faire vraiment confiance, un de ces jours…

Lavande regarda l'assemblée et eut la désagréable impression que tout le hameau s'était rassemblé dans l'auberge pour venir l'observer tel un phénomène de foire. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une silhouette imposante qui lui parut familière et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle, elle reconnut Godric Gryffondor non sans se sentir très intimidée.

Elle fut soudain assaillie par une femme replète au visage sympathique qui s'exclama :

— Vous devez être affamée, damoiselle ! Je vous ai préparé un bon brouet, de quoi vous rassasier !

Elle l'entraina par le bras et la fit asseoir à une table sans que Lavande ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Elle lui tendit une assiette de soupe fumante qui sentait délicieusement bon et Lavande ne se fit pas prier pour en engloutir le contenu tant elle mourait de faim. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Godric Gryffondor s'approcha, s'inclina et s'assit face à elle. Lavande n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, terriblement intimidée par la présence de ce grand sorcier, fondateur de la maison à laquelle elle avait appartenue.

— Damoiselle, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, me permettez-vous ?

Lavande acquiesça sans répondre, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna pour voir l'auberge se vider de tous ses occupants, la laissant seule avec Godric, le Docteur et Rowena assise non loin d'elle.

— Je vais être franc et droit avec vous, damoiselle, reprit Godric. Vous et votre compagnon êtes très intrigants, nous aimerions savoir d'où vous venez.

Lavande regarda le Docteur dont l'expression demeurait indéchiffrable. Il fixait le Fondateur avec un intérêt doublé de méfiance. Lavande choisit la voie de l'honnêteté, après tout elle n'avait pas été élève à Gryffondor pour rien, elle espéra seulement que cela ne changerait pas le cours de l'avenir.

— Nous venons du futur, répondit-elle. Plus précisément, de mille ans plus tard.

Godric la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Lavande reprit avec un peu plus d'assurance :

— Je m'appelle Lavande Brown comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, et le Docteur m'accompagne. Je… nous n'avons pas de but précis, à vrai dire je voulais venir à cette époque pour… pour vous voir et voir… mon école.

Cette fois, Godric échangea un étrange regard avec Rowena. Un bruit derrière Lavande la fit sursauter et elle ne s'était pas retournée que déjà une autre silhouette qu'elle n'avait pas aperçue rejoignait Godric, tandis que celle d'une femme s'approchait de Rowena.

— Votre école ? répéta l'homme près de Godric. Vous m'en direz tant…

— Salazar, coupa soudain Rowena avec sévérité. Cela suffit.

Lavande scruta l'homme appelé Salazar. Serpentard… Ainsi c'était lui, le Fondateur de la maison qu'elle estimait le moins. Un homme aux traits anguleux, aux yeux d'un gris clair déroutant et aux longs cheveux déjà gris bien qu'il ne semblât pas avoir plus de trente ans, tout comme ses compagnons. Elle tourna la tête et observa la femme près de Rowena. Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux, un visage rond aimable, un joli sourire et des yeux bleus très doux. Helga Poufsouffle, à n'en pas douter.

Elle eut du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Face à elle, se trouvaient les quatre Fondateurs, les quatre sorciers légendaires qui avaient créé Poudlard, qui avaient marqué l'Histoire de la Magie par divers exploits et déterminé l'avenir des sorciers pour des siècles à venir… Lavande eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite. Elle s'était toujours trouvée si insignifiante comparée à ses camarades de maison qui s'étaient si bien illustrés pendant la guerre. Mais c'était elle et pas un autre qui se trouvait face à quatre des plus grands sorciers de l'Histoire. Pour une fois, elle faisait quelque chose que personne d'autre n'était parvenu à faire, et ne referait peut-être jamais.

— Ainsi vous avez traversé le temps, dit une voix douce que Lavande n'avait jamais entendue et qui s'avéra être celle d'Helga Poufsouffle. C'est tout à fait prodigieux… La magie a fait de grands progrès en mille ans !

— Etes-vous reconnue à votre époque, comme enchanteresse ? demanda Salazar d'une voix tranchante.

Lavande se sentit presque effrayée par la voix glaciale du Fondateur, dans laquelle elle décelait un léger sifflement qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

— Non, je ne suis qu'une simple sorcière, répondit-elle. Je… je connais de grands sorciers, mais je n'en fais pas partie.

— Ainsi, vous êtes parvenue à remonter le temps sur une durée considérable sans pouvoir particulier ? murmura Salazar en la sondant de ses yeux gris.

Elle acquiesça et sentit soudain une main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Rowena puis la voix du Docteur retentit tout près d'elle – elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

— Lavande est sous mon entière responsabilité, dit-il de sa voix grave. C'est moi qui lui ai permis de remonter le temps, elle vous a dit la vérité.

Salazar et le Docteur semblèrent se défier du regard un moment. Lavande observa le Fondateur, perplexe, espérant qu'il ne se vexerait pas du ton péremptoire du Docteur. Soudain, ce dernier eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

— Sortez de ma tête ! s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

Lavande tourna aussitôt la tête vers Salazar qui affichait un petit rictus.

— Vous êtes un excellent Occlumens, messire… siffla-t-il. Quelle force mentale ! Et vous n'êtes pas sorcier ?

— La magie n'est pas utile quand on a déjà des capacités mentales comme les miennes. N'essayez plus de vous introduire dans mon esprit, ça me met de travers.

Lavande était stupéfaite. Serpentard était connu comme un des plus grands Legilimens de tous les temps, et le Docteur avait réussi à le contrer… Il était un peu effrayant de penser que la magie se trouvait démunie face aux techniques extraterrestres, elle qui pensait que cela lui conférait une sorte d'invincibilité… Le Docteur sembla défier Salazar du regard, mais ce dernier se détourna et alla s'appuyer contre un mur derrière Godric. Rowena s'approcha alors.

— Damoiselle Lavande, vous avez parlé d'une école. En ce moment-même, vous vous trouvez en présence de quatre sorciers qui ont le projet d'en faire construire une, bien que son emplacement ne soit pas arrêté. Voudriez-vous convoyer avec moi ? Il me faut vous montrer une chose.

Lavande acquiesça et se leva. Lorsqu'elle suivit Rowena hors de l'auberge, elle entendit les pas des quatre autres personnes les suivre. Elle sentait le regard plus que suspicieux de Salazar sur elle, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Dire qu'elle avait participé à la défaite d'un de ses puissants descendants… Elle frissonna.

Rowena marcha sans un mot pendant un long moment. Lavande n'avait pas de montre, pourtant elle imaginait qu'ils avaient dû crapahuter pendant au moins une heure et demie. Par chance il n'avait pas plu récemment et le sol était relativement sec. Ils gravirent une petite montagne, raide et caillouteuse, montée durant laquelle Lavande faillit chuter plusieurs fois. Sa jambe recommençait à la faire souffrir et elle espérait qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Soudain, parvenu en haut de la petite montagne, Rowena s'arrêta. Lavande la rejoignit, mais lorsque son regard embrassa la vue, elle poussa une exclamation. Devant elle s'étendait un lac qui lui était très familier, surplombé d'une falaise sur laquelle aurait dû se tenir le château qu'elle connaissait si bien. Et au-delà s'étendait la forêt sombre qui deviendrait sous peu la Forêt Interdite.

Elle reconnaissait tout, elle voyait où se trouveraient dans plusieurs siècles la cabane d'Hagrid, le Saule Cogneur, le stade de Quidditch… Elle retint à grand peine des larmes d'émotion. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le château, la bataille faisait rage, des explosions retentissaient, les flammes dévoraient la charpente de plusieurs tours… Ici, à cette époque, il régnait un calme presque surnaturel. Seul le vent, ridant la surface du lac et agitant les arbres de la forêt, troublait le silence. Pourtant, c'était le même endroit, et bientôt se dresserait sur le piton rocheux le château de Poudlard, une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie.

— J'ai eu une vision il y a de nombreuses nuitées, dit soudain Rowena. J'ai été guidée ici par un cochon couvert de verrues, il m'est apparu comme une évidence que l'école à laquelle nous rêvions tous quatre devait être construite sur la falaise qui surplombe le lac.

— Une hérésie ! s'exclama Salazar. Elle serait par trop aisément accessible aux Moldus, je maintiens qu'il nous faut la placer au sommet d'une montagne !

Rowena leva les yeux au ciel une fraction de seconde et Lavande réprima un sourire. Helga s'approcha et dit de sa voix douce :

— J'approuve Rowena, l'école doit être édifiée ici.

Après un autre regard sur le lac, Lavande demanda :

— Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ?

— Vous avez dit arriver du devenir, répondit Godric. Pouvez-vous nous dire si l'école dans laquelle vous avez étudié se situait ici ?

— Oui ! s'exclama Lavande sans réfléchir. Sur la falaise là-bas, exactement !

Elle entendit comme un sifflement et vit Salazar qui la fusillait du regard. Elle se sentit très mal à l'aise mais concentra son attention sur les trois autres Fondateurs.

— Le destin est donc scellé, murmura Rowena. La première école de magie sera érigée sur ce piton rocheux.

Salazar poussa une sorte de sifflement et Godric s'approcha de lui.

— Calme-toi mon ami, il te faut reconnaître que tout désignait cet endroit.

De mauvaise grâce, Serpentard haussa les épaules, mais se détendit un peu. Lavande se souvint avoir lu que lui et Godric étaient très amis avant qu'il ne décide que seuls les Sang-Purs étaient dignes d'apprendre la magie. Elle se tourna vers Rowena et lui demanda d'une voix hésitante :

— Excusez-moi, mais vous avez choisi cet endroit… parce qu'un cochon plein de verrues vous y a emmenée en rêve ? C'est un peu… vague non ?

— Il ne faut pas négliger l'importance de la divination, répondit la Fondatrice. Je ne délaisse aucune forme de savoir. Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit, damoiselle Lavande.

Elle était soudain beaucoup plus impressionnante que tantôt quand elle rendait visite à Lavande dans sa chambre de convalescence. Debout au sommet de la montagne, ses cheveux noirs flottant dans l'air, son diadème bleu scintillant sur son front, elle avait l'étoffe d'une véritable reine, et Lavande comprenait mieux pourquoi on disait d'elle qu'elle était intimidante.

La petite troupe se remit en route, ils atteignirent le hameau près de deux heures plus tard. Lavande sentait sa jambe faiblir et elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise dans l'auberge. Le Docteur s'assit à côté d'elle et elle vit qu'il la considérait avec perplexité.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je pense que vous me cachez encore beaucoup de choses, dit-il en la sondant de ses yeux bleus. Vous savez d'où vous vient cette force dont parlait votre amie sorcière non ?

— Ce n'est pas mon amie, Docteur. Rowena Serdaigle est une des plus grandes sorcières de l'Histoire de la magie, c'est un emblème pour les élèves de Poudlard, au même titre que les trois autres Fondateurs.

Elle éluda volontairement la question sur sa force, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ne lui révèlerait jamais la vérité sur ses cicatrices, elle avait d'autres desseins et cela risquerait de gravement les compromettre. Et puis, bien qu'il vienne de l'espace, il ne devait pas ignorer les légendes qui couraient sur les loups-garous. Elle ne voulait pas que son regard change, elle aimait qu'il ne la prenne pas en pitié, qu'il ne la traite pas en infirme. Elle refusait que cela change.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas le duper.

— Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette soi-disant force, je pense simplement qu'au Moyen-âge, les gens étaient moins résistants, je suis en meilleure santé et je me remets donc plus vite que si j'avais réellement vécu à cette époque.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas mais la fixa encore un instant, une lueur étrange dans le regard qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer et qui la mit mal à l'aise. Ne s'était-elle pas promis de ne plus lui mentir ? Parfois, elle se demandait encore pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor, il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas digne de la droiture et de l'honnêteté que l'on conférait à cette maison.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ça vous a plu, le Docteur est encore pas mal en retrait, cette aventure est surtout pour Lavande. Je trouve que le prompt n'est pas très bien utilisé, il m'a peu inspirée et je n'ai fait que le mentionner sans que le chapitre tourne autour, mais certains prompts ont été plus des contraintes que des aides, enfin bon je les ai utilisés comme je pouvais !**

 **Vos impressions sont les bienvenues comme d'habitude :) Merci d'avoir lu et à mardi pour la suite !**


	6. The Beast Below

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt #2 "A genoux"**

 **Traduction du titre du chapitre : "La bête en-dessous" (c'est dans l'idée d'exprimer le fait qu'une bête est cachée, réelle ou non d'ailleurs)  
**

 **Un grand merci à Eve et lilimordefaim pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lavande soupira discrètement mais sut qu'il l'avait entendue, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Les quatre Fondateurs qui s'étaient réunis à l'extérieur pénétrèrent dans l'auberge et Rowena se dirigea vers Lavande. Elle ôta sa cape bordée de fourrure et parut tout de suite moins intimidante en laissant apparaître ses fines épaules et son cou délicat.

— Damoiselle Lavande, Godric m'a informée qu'une horde de villageois s'en était prise à vous lorsqu'il vous a trouvée. J'aurais souhaité savoir… une femme se trouvait-elle parmi eux ?

— Oui, répondit Lavande. Il y en avait une, plutôt acharnée d'ailleurs.

Le visage de Rowena se rembrunit et elle s'assit à son tour, l'air préoccupé.

— Vous la connaissez ? demanda Lavande.

Elle savait que Rowena avait eu une fille, qui était par la suite devenue le fantôme de la maison Serdaigle, mais cette femme ne pouvait pas être Helena Serdaigle, elle ne lui ressemblait absolument pas…

— Guère personnellement, répondit la Fondatrice. Connaissez-vous la Reine Maeva, damoiselle ?

Lavande réfléchit. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, elle était presque sûre de l'avoir vu sur une carte de Chocogrenouille, mais elle n'aurait rien su en dire. Son silence dut être éloquent car Rowena reprit :

— Maeva est une très grande sorcière d'Irlande. Elle est aussi connue par les Moldus que par les sorciers, en outre. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur elle est qu'elle a formé de nombreux sorciers et en forme encore le jour d'hui. C'est grâce à elle que nous est venue l'idée de fonder une école de sorcellerie, pour que la plupart des jeunes sorciers puissent bénéficier d'un enseignement, afin de maîtriser la magie.

Elle s'interrompit comme s'il lui était difficile de continuer. Mais elle reprit enfin :

— Il y a dix ans, une de ses anciennes élèves s'est brutalement retournée contre la magie. Elle s'appelait Brenna. Elle a rejeté l'enseignement de Maeva, a fui l'Irlande et a choisi de pourchasser et brûler les sorciers. Je crois qu'elle utilise encore la magie, cependant, c'est de cette façon qu'elle est devenu si influente auprès des hommes de son village. Nous avons toléré son fanatisme tant qu'elle ne devenait pas réellement dangereuse pour les nôtres, mais ces derniers temps, cela s'est aggravé. Il nous faut y mettre un terme.

~o~O~o~

Les quatre sorciers choisirent d'attaquer à la nuit tombée. Ils ne souhaitaient pas blesser les villageois, juste mettre Brenna hors d'état de nuire. Lavande ne leur laissa pas le choix, elle les accompagnerait. Elle avait un compte personnel à régler avec cette femme, et si elle avait reçu l'enseignement de la puissante Maeva, ils ne seraient pas trop de cinq pour la contrer – bien que Lavande n'eût pas la prétention de penser qu'elle pouvait réellement les aider. Mais elle n'était pas lâche, et elle voulait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était capable de combattre, même après un an et demi à ne pratiquement plus faire de magie.

Godric s'avança vers le Docteur qui les observait avec un grand intérêt. Il posa une main solennelle sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix grave :

— Vous l'ami, vous restez ici. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'avoir un Moldu à nos côtés, c'est bien trop périlleux pour vous.

Le Docteur eut un sourire bref plein d'ironie et répondit :

— Ben voyons.

— Vous risqueriez de nous ralentir, renchérit Salazar avec agacement. Si nous devons veiller sur vous de surcroît…

— Il n'y a pas à discuter, l'interrompit fermement le Docteur. Il est hors de question que je reste derrière.

Lavande vit ses yeux pétiller, elle se demanda s'il mesurait l'étendue du danger ou agissait comme un enfant qui voyait tout cela comme une formidable aventure. Une partie d'elle voulait qu'il les accompagne, mais elle avait également peur de lui faire courir un danger, il n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre… Il la regarda et elle sut que c'était sans appel.

— Il vient, dit-elle en essayant de paraître assurée.

Les Fondateurs se consultèrent du regard.

— Soit, répondit Helga. Nous utiliserons le transplanage d'escorte, vous irez avec Godric et damoiselle Lavande avec Rowena.

— Un instant ! coupa le Docteur. Le transplanage d'escorte ?

— Vous et damoiselle Lavande n'aurez rien à faire, la personne qui vous accompagnera transplanera pour deux, expliqua Helga.

— Hors de question, la dernière fois j'ai détesté cette expérience, on m'a éjecté en plein milieu du voyage ! Je prends mon TARDIS.

— Votre boîte bleue ? Avec le raffut du diable qu'elle fait ? railla Salazar. Nous serons repérés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « serpent » !

Lavande risqua :

— Je peux transplaner seule, je l'emmènerai avec moi…

— Non, trancha Rowena. Vous n'êtes point encore rétablie, et je crains que vous ne vous désartibuliez derechef. Sans compter que cette fois, il pourrait ne pas être épargné.

— La dernière fois, c'était parce que j'ai voulu me rendre à un endroit qui n'existait pas ! protesta Lavande. Il n'y aucun risque aujourd'hui !

Rowena lui jeta un regard qui lui rappela tellement le professeur McGonagall que Lavande se tut aussitôt. Elle fit comprendre au Docteur qu'il n'avait pas le choix et il se dirigea vers Godric à contrecœur.

Helga s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une cape d'un beau jaune d'or, doublée de fourrure.

— Les nuits sont froides, mettez cela, dit-elle de sa voix douce avec un sourire. C'est une des miennes.

Lavande s'enveloppa dans le vêtement, n'en revenant pas de porter quelque chose appartenant à l'un des Fondateurs. Elle croisa le regard de Salazar qui pour une fois ne lui manifesta aucune hostilité. Peut-être avait-elle un peu gagné son estime en insistant pour les accompagner. Godric lui adressa un léger sourire encourageant et Rowena prit sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils transplanaient.

~o~O~o~

Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un village bien plus important que le hameau d'où ils venaient, bien qu'il ne comptât pas plus d'une trentaine de maisons de bois. Rowena et Godric prirent les devants de la troupe, les quatre autres suivirent. Le Docteur avait son tournevis sonique à la main tandis que Lavande gardait sa main crispée sur sa baguette. Sa jambe ne lui faisait pas mal, elle s'était bien reposée, mais elle essaya de forcer le moins possible dessus.

— C'est là, murmura Rowena en désignant une maison un peu à l'écart du village. Elle vit seule céans.

Ils s'en approchèrent silencieusement, mais à peine Godric avait-il posé sa main sur le verrou que la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Lavande entendit distinctement : « _Impedimenta_ ! » et Godric fut projeté un mètre en arrière dans un vol plané, avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Lavande voulut aller l'aider mais Salazar la retint par le bras en lui intimant de rester à sa place.

Brenna sortit de sa maison, échevelée et le visage déformé par la colère. Elle braquait sa baguette sur le groupe et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lavande, elle s'écria :

— Démon ! Retourne en Enfer avec tes sbires ! Dévoile ton visage scarifié à la lune et ose me dire que tu n'es pas un serviteur du Diable !

Lavande recula instinctivement, comme si les paroles de Brenna étaient du venin. Elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines mais s'efforça de rester de marbre. Le Docteur l'incita à reculer et le contact de sa main sur son bras l'apaisa quelque peu. Soudain, Brenna se jeta sur Helga, ses ongles griffus plantés dans sa gorge. Rowena et Lavande se précipitèrent pour l'aider et propulsèrent la furie loin d'Helga.

— A moi ! hurla Brenna à pleins poumons. Des démons !

Mais Salazar lui jeta un « Silencio » avec un calme inquiétant. Il se dirigea vers elle et la saisit par les cheveux pour la relever, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Brenna se libéra de son emprise en vociférant sans produire un seul son. Lavande la fixait, pétrifiée devant la haine et la folie qui se dégageaient de cette femme. Elle savait à quel point une telle colère pouvait être dévastatrice…

Brenna croisa soudain ses poignets devant son visage, comme s'ils étaient liés. Elle fut alors prise de tremblements et avant qu'un des Fondateurs puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle écarta violemment les bras et se libéra du sort en poussant un cri de furie.

— ARRIERE ! hurla-t-elle en fouettant l'air de sa baguette. Je vais vous mettre à genoux, maudits !

Une onde de choc frappa les quatre Fondateurs, mais le Docteur qui tenait toujours le bras de Lavande la fit reculer brutalement, de sorte que le sort l'épargna. Voyant ses quatre compagnons à terre, elle voulut aller les aider, mais un sort d'Entrave la fit trébucher et elle heurta violemment le sol, sonnée. Elle vit le Docteur s'approcher d'elle et s'exclama :

— Reculez !

Pour une fois, il obéit, peut-être grâce au ton qu'elle avait employé et qui n'appelait à aucune protestation. Il avait peut-être enfin compris que c'était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il imaginait…

— Meurs, suppôt du Diable ! siffla Brenna en se dirigeant vers elle.

Le sang de Lavande ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se retourna sur le dos et, visant la furie, elle hurla :

— _Stupéfix_ !

— _Protego_ ! répliqua Brenna presque en même temps.

Cela atténua le sort sans l'annuler, aussi fut-elle jetée au sol, étourdie. Lavande se releva d'un bond mais Brenna s'était déjà rétablie. Les deux femmes se menaçaient mutuellement de leurs baguettes. Lavande fendit l'air de sa baguette et cria :

— _Diffindo_ !

Elle n'avait pas assez de puissance pour blesser sérieusement son adversaire mais elle entailla l'épaule de Brenna. Celle-ci rugit de fureur et hurla un « _Impedimenta_ » que Lavande parvint à éviter de justesse. La douleur rendait Brenna imprécise, mais sa colère était toujours vivace. Seulement elle avait face à elle quelqu'un d'au moins aussi haineux qu'elle, et qui sentait monter en elle le feu de la violence.

— Abomination, gronda Brenna en tournant autour d'elle comme un chat autour de sa proie. Ta laideur n'a d'égal que le mal qui t'habite !

Les mots frappaient Lavande comme autant de poignards acérés. Sa main tremblait de fureur tandis qu'elle essayait de se contenir.

— Vas-y ! Laisse ta folie t'envahir ! s'exclama Brenna avec un rire de démente. Ton âme est aussi corrompue que celles de tes complices !

Lavande jeta un œil du côté des quatre Fondateurs et les vit tous quatre debout, leurs baguettes bien en main, mais ils demeuraient à l'écart, la fixant elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit le Docteur, alerte mais immobile, il avait rangé son tournevis. Lavande comprit alors que c'était son combat et qu'ils la laissaient agir. Alors elle sentit la rage brûler en elle, irradiant dans tous ses membres. Elle se concentra pour la canaliser un maximum et elle hurla :

— _EXPULSO_ !

Le jet de lumière frappa Brenna en pleine poitrine. Elle fut projetée dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres du sol, avant de retomber lourdement, sa tête heurtant une pierre, quelques mètres plus loin. Lavande demeura figée devant ce qu'elle avait fait. Sa respiration se fit heurtée, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'étouffer d'horreur. Elle lâcha sa baguette et enfouit son visage dans ses mains en hoquetant. Elle sentit que quelqu'un l'étreignait, et elle agrippa la veste en cuir du Docteur comme un enfant s'accroche à sa mère pour se rassurer. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui et elle parvint à se calmer un peu.

Ils furent rejoints par les quatre grands sorciers qui avaient observé le combat de loin, prêts à intervenir s'il tournait mal. Godric fut le premier à courir vers Brenna, suivi des autres, ainsi que du Docteur et de Lavande, cette dernière tremblant à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait voir. Du sang s'écoulait de la bouche de la furie anéantie, ses yeux étaient vitreux. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Lavande, elle souffla :

— C'est le Mal en personne qui t'habite, démone. Tu le sais comme moi.

Elle eut un spasme et ses yeux se voilèrent pour toujours alors que sa tête retombait en arrière. Godric soupira et lui ferma les yeux. Lavande eut l'impression qu'un froid glacial se répandait en elle. Horrifiée, elle tomba à genoux, et fondit en larmes. Elle sentit presque aussitôt quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre. Elle agrippa la veste du Docteur, pour s'empêcher de sombrer et se laissa aller à pleurer alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle avait tué quelqu'un, elle avait tué… Elle sentait les paroles de Brenna la brûler au plus profond de son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle était maudite, qu'elle avait quelque chose de bestial en elle et que son sang était souillé. Mais son âme l'était aussi désormais.

Le silence fut rompu au bout d'un temps que Lavande n'aurait su définir – une minute ? une heure ? – lorsque la voix douce d'Helga souffla :

— Tu avais raison Rowena, ce n'est pas du sang mais le feu d'un dragon qui coule dans ses veines !

Lavande n'eut pas de réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Godric ajouter :

— Et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais déranger le dragon qui dort…

Rowena s'exclama :

— Oh, comme c'est joliment tourné !

Malgré elle, Lavande sentit un petit sourire fendre ses lèvres. Elle connaissait cette maxime par cœur, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé l'avoir inspirée aux Fondateurs… Elle aurait préféré leur en donner l'idée dans d'autres circonstances cependant.

~o~O~o~

Les Fondateurs avaient installé Brenna dans sa maison, de sorte que les villageois la trouvent le lendemain matin. Ils avaient cicatrisé ses plaies pour qu'ils pensent à une mort… naturelle.

Ils furent de retour alors que l'aube se levait et allèrent s'installer dans l'auberge d'Athelstan autour d'un verre d'hydromel pour se réchauffer. Lavande but le sien d'une traite, espérant apaiser le froid glacial qui l'envahissait au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait tué quelqu'un, c'était la première fois. C'était de la légitime défense, certes, mais Brenna était morte par sa faute. C'était sans doute très égoïste, mais elle aurait de beaucoup préféré qu'un des Fondateurs en soit responsable.

Elle avait reçu des félicitations sur ses talents de duellistes, surtout de la part de Godric qu'elle savait être un des plus grands, sinon le plus grand duelliste de son temps. Ses compliments la touchèrent mais elle n'arrivait pas à les apprécier pleinement. Une seule chose lui occupait l'esprit : elle verrait les Sombrals désormais, chose dont elle était auparavant incapable, même après la bataille de Poudlard où elle avait été mise hors d'état de nuire trop tôt pour assister à la mort de quelqu'un, ami ou ennemi.

Le Docteur lui adressa un sourire bienveillant qu'elle lui rendit, bien que teinté d'une certaine amertume.

~o~O~o~

Le jour était haut lorsque Lavande fit ses adieux aux Fondateurs. Evidemment, il n'était pas question de se serrer dans les bras ou de s'embrasser. Ce fut très solennel, et le seul contact fut celui de la main de Rowena sur son épaule, comme à son habitude. Lavande essaya d'ignorer les larmes qui montaient, songeant qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Godric s'avança vers elle et lui demanda :

—Damoiselle, vous savez sans doute déjà que dans l'école que nous fonderons, les élèves seront répartis dans quatre maisons qui porteront nos noms. Alors permettez-moi de vous demander : à laquelle de ces maisons appartenez-vous ?

Lavande se sentit encore plus intimidée et répondit d'une petite voix :

— A votre maison, messire, la maison Gryffondor.

Godric sourit, ses yeux verts scintillèrent. A la grande surprise de Lavande, il se baissa et mit un genou en terre en la regardant dans les yeux. Puis il courba brièvement la tête et dit :

— Permettez-moi alors de m'incliner devant une digne représentante de ma maison damoiselle, je suis fier qu'elle compte des élèves possédant un tel courage et dotés d'une droiture d'esprit comme la vôtre.

Lavande baissa la tête, se sentant indigne de la dernière qualité qu'il lui avait conférée. Mais la voix de Salazar murmura alors :

— Quoique vous en pensiez.

Ses yeux clairs semblaient la sonder, comme lorsqu'il avait tenté de lire dans l'esprit du Docteur. Allait-il révéler son secret ? Mais il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et d'incliner brièvement sa tête en signe de salut.

Lavande sentit alors le Docteur prendre sa main. Elle adressa un dernier signe de la main aux quatre sorciers les plus célèbres de l'Histoire de la magie puis elle monta dans le TARDIS, le cœur serré mais le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Un chapitre beaucoup plus court que le précédent qui clôt cette première aventure ! Vos impressions sont les bienvenues :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à samedi pour le chapitre 7 !**


	7. Almost The End

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt "Chaises Musicales"**

 **Traduction du titre du chapitre : "Presque la fin"**

 **Merci à Eve et lilimordefaim pour leurs corrections ! Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Julia13verseau : Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente qu'il t'ait plu ! :)**

* * *

Lorsque la porte du TARDIS se fut refermée, Lavande s'appuya contre la rambarde qui cernait le poste de commande. Elle n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait au-dehors, c'était comme s'ils avaient déjà quitté le Moyen Âge alors qu'il n'en était rien. Le Docteur se dirigea vers le tableau de commande et, s'appuyant dessus, la regarda sans rien dire. Lavande regretta d'avoir redonné sa cape à Helga, à présent elle avait froid. Finalement, le Docteur demanda :

— Prête à repartir ?

— Oui, rentrons, répondit Lavande sans conviction.

Il y eut un petit silence, comme si sa réponse n'était pas celle que le Docteur attendait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir la sonder du regard, avant qu'il ne se concentre sur le tableau de commande et marmonne un « Très bien » avant d'abaisser quelques leviers et pianoter sur un clavier. Il semblait avoir perdu de son enthousiasme mais Lavande fit mine de ne rien remarquer. Cependant elle s'approcha de lui et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de murmurer :

— Merci pour ce voyage, c'était… fantastique.

Il lui rendit son sourire plus largement et abaissa un dernier levier avec détermination. Le bruit familier du TARDIS retentit, le sol se mit à trembler, si bien qu'ils durent se raccrocher au tableau de commande pour ne pas tomber. Le cœur de Lavande se serra un peu. Pourtant elle rentrait chez elle, elle devrait être contente. Cette aventure avait été formidable, mais elle n'en vivrait pas davantage. Elle arrangea sa mèche de cheveux d'un geste machinal au moment où le TARDIS se stabilisa. Le Docteur alla lui ouvrir la porte et elle sortit de la cabine de police avec une infime réticence. Une fois qu'elle serait dehors, ce serait terminé.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, Lavande eut un froncement de sourcil perplexe. Elle n'avait pas précisé au Docteur où elle souhaitait être déposée, mais elle avait imaginé qu'il la ramènerait chez elle, dans son petit village. Cependant, ce qu'il y avait face à elle… c'était Big Ben ?

— Docteur ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi sommes-nous à Londres ?

— J'aime bien cette ville, répondit-il simplement. Oh mais si vous n'aimez vraiment pas, je peux vous ramener chez vous.

Lavande haussa les épaules. Oh, elle pourrait transplaner plus tard, après tout. Et puis, Londres était si grande qu'elle avait peu de risques de croiser une connaissance, alors qu'importe, elle pouvait bien s'octroyer le plaisir de redécouvrir cette ville qu'elle avait vue pour la dernière fois deux ans et demi auparavant.

Le TARDIS serait parfaitement camouflé, il passerait inaperçu au milieu des autres cabines de police de la capitale. Elle sortit de la petite rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et déboucha sur une artère qui longeait la Tamise, qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent prise en taxi quand elle venait à Londres pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires : Lambeth Palace Road. Elle savait qu'en empruntant le pont de Lambeth face à eux, en remontant vers le nord par Millbank, puis Abingdon Street et Whitehall, ils arriveraient sur Charing Cross Road, la rue où se trouvait le Chaudron Baveur…

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante. Si elle allait dans cette direction, elle courait le risque de rencontrer des gens connus. Or elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Elle allait ordonner au Docteur de la ramener chez elle quand un Moldu passa près d'elle avec un étrange appareil dans la main. A vrai dire, ayant grandi dans le monde moldu, elle en avait une grande connaissance. Or cet objet, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et il semblait étrangement futuriste. On aurait dit un mini écran de télévision, et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Moldu le porter à son oreille. Un… téléphone ? Sans clavier, avec un écran aussi gigantesque ? Elle vivait à la campagne certes, mais elle aurait entendu parler d'une telle invention…

— Docteur… marmonna-t-elle. Nous sommes bien en 2000 ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Vous en êtes bien sûr ?

Le Docteur sembla dubitatif d'un seul coup. Lavande aperçut un kiosque à journaux à quelques mètres et elle y courut, suivie du Docteur. Elle se saisit du premier exemplaire qu'elle trouva et regarda la date. 17 novembre 2010.

— 2010 ! s'exclama-t-elle. Docteur, nous sommes en 2010 !

— Bien sûr que nous sommes en 2010, miss, répondit le vendeur, ça fait quand même plusieurs mois que ça dure !

Il semblait amusé mais Lavande ne lui accorda pas d'attention. Elle jeta un regarda courroucé au Docteur et tourna les talons, décidée à retourner au TARDIS. Le Docteur la rattrapa.

— Ce n'est qu'une erreur de dix ans, je vous ramènerai chez vous sans problème ensuite ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Ça vous arrive souvent, ces petites erreurs ? siffla Lavande.

— De temps en temps, oui, mais ça n'a rien de dramatique quand même, protesta-t-il. Vous avez une idée de l'étendue de l'espace-temps ? Ce n'est pas étonnant que je me trompe d'une décennie ou deux de temps en temps, et je ne vous parle pas des lieux…

— Rassurez-moi, c'était volontaire au moins, Londres ?

— Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-il comme indigné qu'elle puisse douter de lui.

— Parfait, maintenant je veux rentrer chez moi, et en 2000 s'il vous plaît !

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'engouffra dans la petite ruelle où se trouvait le TARDIS et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Mais celle-ci demeura hermétiquement fermée. Elle se tourna vers le Docteur et le vit agiter une petite clé, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

— Ca ne m'amuse pas, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire devant l'air faussement narquois qu'arborait le Docteur. C'était désespérant de voir à quel point elle lui cédait facilement. Elle soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Je vous crois maintenant, vous savez, j'ai vu que vous pouviez voyager dans le temps, autant dans le passé que dans le futur, du coup on peut rentrer ? ajouta-t-elle cependant.

— Voyons Lavande ! C'est une nouvelle décennie ! Vous ne voulez pas voir ce qui a changé ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Oh, si bien sûr, elle en aurait des choses à voir dix ans plus tard… Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de savoir que ses amis – ou ce qu'il en restait – s'étaient tous mariés, avaient fait une belle carrière, alors qu'elle en était restée au même point ? De toute façon, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle les retrouve aux mêmes adresses que dix ans plus tôt…

— Il y a bien un endroit… murmura-t-elle.

— Lequel ? demanda le Docteur.

Elle réfléchit. Elle était rarement allée au Ministère de la Magie, mais elle savait qu'il y avait un service administratif qui recensait tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Et il y avait bien une personne à qui elle aurait rendu visite. Sans répondre au Docteur, elle s'engagea dans Whitehall. Une chance qu'ils soient arrivés ici, ils se trouvaient tout près de l'entrée du Ministère. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il se trouvait sur Whitehall, donc à quelques rues de là. Lavande entendit le Docteur lui courir après, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait.

Ils prirent le pont de Lambeth duquel ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le Parlement et sur Big Ben. Lavande s'arrêta un instant, admirant le spectacle des monuments nimbés d'un voile de brume.

— Si vous saviez le nombre de vaisseaux spatiaux qui se sont posés ou écrasés dans cette ville ! s'exclama le Docteur. J'ai empêché de justesse un vaisseau Judoon de percuter l'abbaye de Westminster il y a quelques années, et je ne vous parle même pas de toutes les invasions qui ont débuté ici, parfois avant même la création de cette ville. Les extraterrestres ont l'air d'avoir une affection toute particulière pour cet endroit… Les Terriens aussi cela dit !

— Un vaisseau… quoi ? balbutia Lavande. Judoon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

— Une espèce extraterrestre, parmi quelques milliards d'autres, répondit le Docteur avec un grand sourire. On avance ? Vous aviez quelque chose à voir, je crois !

Il lui prit la main dans un geste qui paraissait presque naturel à Lavande désormais et ils se remirent à marcher d'un bon pas. Ils empruntèrent de grandes avenues, de petites ruelles, passèrent devant le Parlement, Downing Street, purent admirer le pont de Westminster et la grande roue qui surplombait la Tamise… Londres n'avait pas changé en dix ans, à part quelques voitures au design plus moderne ainsi que le remplacement de vieilles boutiques par des banques ou des magasins d'opérateurs mobiles pour Moldus.

Les gens qu'elle croisait étaient pressés et pour une fois elle se fondait dans la masse en marchant elle aussi d'un pas vif. On se croisait, se bousculait, se précipitait pour être le premier à monter dans un taxi ou s'engouffrer dans un immeuble. Un véritable jeu de chaises musicales grandeur nature. Lavande se frayait un chemin parmi la foule, suivie de près par le Docteur qui regardait autour de lui avec un grand sourire et dévisageait quelques passants aux tenues excentriques. De ce côté-là, Lavande ne détonnait pas non plus avec sa mèche sur le visage, il y avait tellement plus bizarre qu'elle que personne n'y prêtait attention.

Enfin, après une trentaine de minutes à crapahuter dans ce dédale, Lavande aperçut la cabine téléphonique qui permettait d'entrer au Ministère. Le coin n'était pas très agréable, le mur était couvert de graffitis mais peu importait, elle l'avait trouvée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit son souffle quelques secondes. Le Docteur paraissait dubitatif.

— Je suis sûr que vous avez une bonne raison d'être ici, mais nous avons vraiment fait tout ce chemin pour trouver une cabine téléphonique ? J'en ai vu au moins dix pendant que nous marchions…

Lavande sourit et répondit :

— Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle cabine téléphonique, elle est hors d'usage de toute façon.

— De mieux en mieux…

— Oh dites, vous m'avez fait tout un plat de votre formidable TARDIS, mais de l'extérieur il ne casse pas trois pattes à un Dirico !

— Un quoi ?!

— Laissez tomber, c'est un oiseau magique, vous ne connaissez pas, soupira Lavande.

— Je ne suis pas…

Mais il s'interrompit soudain, sur le qui-vive. Lavande ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il ressemblait à un chat à l'affût, guettant le moindre bruit de souris.

— Un problème ?

— Il y a quelque chose de bizarre… Vous ne sentez rien d'anormal ?

— Nous sommes probablement dans un coin de Londres où la concentration de magie est la plus forte, à votre place je ne m'inquièterais pas. Il n'y a pas des extraterrestres partout vous savez !

L'air peu convaincu, le Docteur haussa les épaules et continua à jeter des regards furtifs autour d'eux, sur ses gardes. Lavande s'approcha de la cabine téléphonique, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Ils y entrèrent en optimisant le peu d'espace et elle regarda l'appareil téléphonique.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait dans une cabine téléphonique qui ne marche pas ? marmonna le Docteur.

— Chut ! Déjà que je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous emmener ici… Bon, vous êtes un Cracmol si on vous demande, d'accord ? Et vous êtes… mon cousin, voilà c'est très bien. J'improviserai si jamais ça devient un peu trop embêtant.

— Je vous remercie, répondit le Docteur avec cynisme.

Elle l'ignora et composa le code secret sur le cadran circulaire. 6-2-4-4-2… Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini la voix féminine et artificielle résonna dans la cabine.

— Heu… balbutia Lavande quand elle leur demanda leur nom et l'objet de leur visite. Lavande Brown et… John Smith, visiteurs. Nous venons consulter le Département d'enregistrement administratif.

— Merci, répondit la voix glaciale, les visiteurs sont priés de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur leur robe.

Lavande prit les badges tombés dans le petit réceptacle supposé rendre la monnaie et tendit le sien au Docteur. La voix ajouta qu'ils devraient se soumettre à une fouille et présenter leur baguette magique pour enregistrement. Puis la cabine commença à descendre dans le sol comme un ascenseur. Au bout d'un court moment, la voix retentit :

— Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils sortirent, pour se retrouver face au hall gigantesque qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle prit la main du Docteur pour l'empêcher d'attirer l'attention et ils se rendirent au comptoir d'enregistrement.

— Donc, il y a un ministère de la Magie ? murmura le Docteur avec un grand sourire. Fantastique ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir un truc pareil un jour !

— Oui, et s'il vous plaît ne dites rien, laissez-moi parler, répondit Lavande avec impatience.

Elle se dirigea vers un sorcier sous une pancarte indiquant « Sécurité ». Il prit une tige dorée qu'il lui passa sur le corps de haut en bas, il fit de même pour le Docteur – heureusement le tournevis sonique ne sembla pas poser de problème, au grand soulagement de Lavande. Puis il lui demanda sa baguette qu'elle lui tendit. Il la mit sur une sorte de balance qui vibra et de laquelle sortit un petit morceau de parchemin.

— Vingt-huit centimètre, bois de vigne et crin de licorne, c'est ça ? marmonna le sorcier, peu aimable tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. Et votre ami ?

— Il est Cracmol, répondit-elle, il n'a pas de baguette.

— Il me faut une pièce d'identité, grogna le sorcier.

Lavande commençait à paniquer quand le Docteur sortit un étui de sa veste, l'ouvrit et le présenta au sorcier.

— John Smith, Cracmol et anglais, dit-il avec calme.

Le sorcier plissa les yeux pour mieux voir puis acquiesça. Il rendit sa baguette à Lavande, abasourdie, et leur fit signe de passer. Lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés, elle s'exclama :

— Comment avez-vous fait ça ? De l'hypnose ?

— Oh non, beaucoup plus simple, le papier psychique ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire en sortant le portefeuille de sa veste pour lui montrer.

— Le papier est vierge, constata Lavande en l'ouvrant.

— Exact, mais il suffit que je veuille y voir figurer quelque chose pour qu'il apparaisse. J'ai trouvé ça pendant un de mes voyages sur une planète où les habitants cultivaient les pouvoirs psychiques, et ça m'a pas mal servi.

Il rangea le papier sous l'œil admiratif de Lavande puis ils regardèrent un plan qui leur indiqua que le département des enregistrements administratifs se trouvait au niveau 2. Ils se dirigèrent vers des portes dorées qui menaient à un autre hall plus petit où s'alignaient plusieurs ascenseurs. Le jeu des chaises musicales recommença, les employés couraient dans tous les sens, sortant et entrant, c'était au premier qui s'engouffrerait dans une cabine. Finalement le flot se calma un peu et ils purent entrer dans un ascenseur.

Arrivés au niveau 2, le bureau qu'elle cherchait s'imposa à elle en quelques secondes et elle s'empressa d'y toquer. Elle entra avec hésitation et une vieille sorcière sèche comme un coup de trique qui portait des lunettes deux fois trop grosses pour sa petite tête les accueillit.

— C'est à quel sujet ? grinça-t-elle. Vous avez rendez-vous ?

— Heu, non, répondit Lavande. Je cherche juste un renseignement…

— Asseyez-vous, je vais voir si Mr Towler peut vous recevoir.

Elle se leva tandis que Lavande soupirait de soulagement. Ce n'était pas une personne qu'elle connaissait, il ne risquait pas de la reconnaître. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son double du futur avait peut-être un emploi au Ministère, et elle n'avait même pas pensé à donner un faux nom pour ce genre d'éventualité. Elle se traita d'idiote, priant Merlin, Cliodna et tous les puissants sorciers qu'elle connaissait pour que rien n'aille de travers.

Finalement la vieille sorcière ressortit et leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Il était encore tôt, fort heureusement, il ne devait pas être submergé de demandes. D'un pas fébrile, elle entra dans le bureau et se trouva face à un homme assez jeune, âgé d'à peine trente ans, au visage affable. Un peu rassurée, elle s'assit dans un siège qu'il lui proposa et incita le Docteur à en faire autant.

Le bureau était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique pour quelqu'un connaissant la magie, mais pour le Docteur, ce devait être une sorte de magasin de farces et attrapes : des plumes qui écrivaient toutes seules, des avions en papier qui traversaient la pièce, une chouette qui scruta les visiteurs avant d'hululer à tue-tête… Lavande se félicita d'avoir laissé une fenêtre ouverte chez elle avant de partir, de sorte que la sienne puisse aller et venir à son gré et se nourrir sans assistance.

— Miss Brown, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Towler.

— Je souhaiterais connaître l'adresse d'une amie que j'ai… perdue de vue. Disons que je suis partie en voyage pendant plusieurs années et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle, j'aurais aimé savoir où elle habitait. Il s'agit de Parvati Patil.

— Ah, miss Patil, j'ai reçu une lettre d'elle ce matin.

— Ah oui ? répondit Lavande, surprise. Vous la connaissez ?

— Pas le moins du monde, mais dans sa lettre elle m'a prévenue que je recevrais votre visite et qu'il ne fallait pas que je vous communique quoique ce soit, à part son adresse. Je vous avoue que j'ai été un petit peu surpris, a-t-elle de bonnes raisons pour vous cacher des choses à votre retour de voyage ?

— Non, pas que je sache… souffla Lavande encore plus incrédule.

Elle commença à paniquer. Si la « vraie » Lavande devait venir ici sous peu, ils ne devaient surtout pas s'éterniser… Parce que Parvati ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle viendrait du passé, si ? Donc c'était forcément la Lavande du futur. C'était si étrange de penser à elle en ces termes, comme si elle était deux personnes à la fois… Enfin, c'était le cas en l'occurrence, mais même s'il y avait deux corps, il n'y avait qu'une Lavande… Elle cligna des yeux, sentant poindre le mal de tête.

— Tenez, voici son adresse, ajouta Towler en lui tendant un parchemin. Ce n'est que parce que miss Patil a prouvé son intégrité durant la guerre que je suis ses directives, mais sachez que je n'aime pas ce genre de combine, miss Brown.

— Je vous promets qu'il n'y a rien d'illégal là-dessous, murmura Lavande. Merci, Mr Towler.

Il hocha la tête, l'air toujours suspicieux, et elle s'empressa de sortir de son bureau avec le Docteur. Sans un mot, ils refirent tout le trajet pour sortir du Ministère. Le Docteur s'extasia un petit moment devant la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique, restaurée après-guerre. D'après ce qu'elle avait lu, elle avait été un peu modifiée, notamment en ce qui concernait le gobelin, le centaure et l'elfe de maison qui ne regardaient plus le sorcier et la sorcière avec une admiration éperdue – elle leur trouva cependant un air assez stupide et se dit avec amertume que certaines choses ne changeraient sans doute jamais.

Ils sortirent du Ministère et Lavande regarda enfin le parchemin que lui avait donné Towler. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant le nom de la ville mais n'en dit rien et se laissa guider par le Docteur pour retrouver le TARDIS.

— Où devons-nous aller ? demanda le Docteur, une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

— Snowshill, dans le Gloucestershire. C'est un petit village… avec des champs de lavande.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que le début de cette nouvelle aventure vous a plu :) Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, comme d'habitude !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à mercredi pour la suite !**


	8. All In The Mind

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt : Jouet cassé.**

 **Traduction du titre : Tout dans l'esprit**

 **Merci beaucoup à Eve et lilimordefaim pour leurs corrections et avis :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le TARDIS se matérialisa à l'écart du village de Snowshill. Lorsqu'elle sortit du vaisseau spatial, Lavande eut un petit sourire. Devant eux s'étendaient des champs de lavande, sans fleurs à cause de la saison mais dont l'odeur embaumait l'air. Le village semblait relativement petit ce qui rassura Lavande. Elle n'avait jamais eu un excellent sens de l'orientation – trouver si facilement l'entrée du ministère l'avait surprise –, elle aurait peu de risques de se perdre.

Le Docteur sortit à sa suite, jetant des regards soupçonneux autour du vaisseau, l'air peu tranquille.

— Quoi encore ? soupira Lavande. Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a rien ici, à part des champs de fleurs et des petits cottages !

— Je persiste à dire qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, marmonna-t-il en humant l'air. Oh, ça sent la lavande ! Dites-moi, cette destination, c'est un caprice narcissique ?

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

— Non, c'est ici qu'habite ma… meilleure amie. Enfin, avec dix ans de plus, maintenant. Venez, sa maison ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver.

Elle prit la main du Docteur et l'entraîna avec elle. L'air frais chargé du parfum des fleurs lui donna une bouffée d'entrain. La campagne anglaise lui avait manqué durant son petit séjour chez les Fondateurs. Oh, pour être coupée du monde, elle avait été servie, mais ce paysage de cottages tranquilles entourés de champs lui était particulièrement cher. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait passé son enfance, une enfance très heureuse, dans un petit village semblable à celui-ci. Elle reconnaissait bien là Parvati, qui partageait son goût pour les lieux paisibles, cet endroit lui correspondait tout à fait.

Finalement son œil se posa sur une plaque indiquant la rue qu'elle cherchait – bien que « rue » fut un bien grand mot pour ce chemin qui desservait quatre maisons. Lavande en repéra une un peu à l'écart et sut immédiatement que c'était celle de Parvati. Elle s'engagea dans le chemin, un étau lui enserrant l'estomac. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de venir voir son amie ? Elle risquait d'apprendre des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir… Et si la Lavande du futur était… morte ? C'étaient des choses qui arrivaient, peut-être était-elle morte durant ces dix ans… Voudrait-elle vraiment l'apprendre ? A vrai dire, elle n'aurait même pas dû sortir du TARDIS à Londres, car elle avait vu des choses dont personne n'avait connaissance en 2000.

Elle sentit qu'elle traversait une barrière, à peine perceptible, celle du sortilège Repousse-Moldu. Le Docteur n'avait pas réagi, visiblement insensible à ce charme.

— Vous n'êtes vraiment pas ordinaire, lui dit Lavande, amusée.

— Je sais, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, sans même paraître surpris qu'elle lui fasse cette remarque.

Ils avancèrent vers la barrière qui entourait la jolie maison de Parvati. A nouveau, Lavande eut une bouffée d'angoisse. Comment serait-elle reçue ? Parvati et elle étaient-elles toujours amies à cette époque ? En dix ans, il pouvait se passer bien des choses…

Elle avisa une clochette montée sur deux sortes de pattes métalliques, comme un échassier. L'objet enchanté sautilla sur place dès que Lavande posa sa main sur le muret de pierre. Instinctivement, elle accentua la pression sur la main du Docteur, le sang battant ses oreilles. La porte allait s'ouvrir et ce serait le moment fatidique…

Elle entendit le cliquetis familier d'une poignée qu'on tourne et eut envie de partir en courant. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ! Mais dès qu'elle amorça un mouvement de recul, le Docteur la retint et elle se contenta de fixer le seuil de la maison, avec l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit complètement et Parvati parut. Lavande demeura figée, incapable du moindre geste. Elle regardait son amie qui s'avançait dans la lumière. Les rayons du soleil firent briller ses longs cheveux noirs et scintiller les multiples bracelets à ses poignets. Lorsqu'elle descendit la petite marche du perron, ils tintèrent, comme du cristal. Plus elle avançait, plus son sourire s'agrandissait, mais Lavande ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger. Enfin elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle et eut un petit rire.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé ! dit-elle d'une voix espiègle.

Lavande eut l'impression qu'on lui ôtait un poids immense. Elle savait déjà quelle Lavande elle avait face à elle, et ne semblait pas effrayée. De même, sa phrase laissait entendre que la Lavande du futur était encore tout à fait vivante et peut-être même en bonne santé, ce qui était rassurant. Bon, même si visiblement, les cicatrices n'avaient pas disparu, sinon Parvati en aurait peut-être fait état…

— Tu comptes prendre racine ? reprit-elle. Il ne fait pas très froid, mais si ça vous intéresse, j'ai fait du thé, il est juste chaud, et il y a du gâteau à la citrouille ! Oh, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, vous êtes sûrement le Docteur ? ajouta-t-elle en tendant une main par-dessus la petite barrière pour le saluer. Je suis Parvati Patil, ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance !

Elle eut un nouveau rire et, regardant Lavande, elle murmura avec un sourire :

— Formidables ses oreilles, tu n'avais pas menti !

— Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes oreilles ? s'indigna le Docteur.

Parvati eut un sourire espiègle et ouvrit enfin la petite barrière. A peine Lavande eut-elle fait un pas dans le jardin que son amie la serra dans ses bras. Toutes ses angoisses la quittèrent enfin et elle lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse de la retrouver. Elle avait beau avoir dix ans de plus, elle semblait être restée la même.

~o~O~o~

— Tu es mariée ? demanda innocemment Lavande.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient installés dans le salon de Parvati et qu'elle glissait de temps à autres une question dont la réponse aurait pu l'éclairer sur son avenir à elle. Mais Parvati se contentait toujours d'un haussement d'épaule énigmatique. La Lavande du futur avait bien fait son œuvre en lui recommandant d'en dire le moins possible.

— Trahie par mon propre double, marmonna Lavande. Elle a pourtant traversé la même épreuve que moi ! Pourquoi t'a-t-elle dit de ne rien me révéler ? A quoi ça sert que je reste ici, alors ?

Parvati sembla soudain pensive. Elle se leva dans un doux bruissement d'étoffe et se dirigea vers un vieux buffet. Elle sortit d'un tiroir un paquet de photos qu'elle tria avant d'en rapporter une, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle la tendit à Lavande.

— Tiens. C'est bien tout ce que je peux te montrer.

Lavande eut un léger sourire en se reconnaissant sur la photo. Oh, elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans dessus, guère plus. Il y avait Parvati aussi, et Dean et Seamus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Seamus était plutôt mignon avec une légère barbe et les cheveux plus longs. Mais son regard s'attarda sur elle. La Lavande de la photo riait aux éclats. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et malgré les cicatrices toujours présentes que ses cheveux ne cachaient pas, elle avait un visage juvénile, bien plus semblable à l'étudiante qu'elle était à Poudlard qu'elle ne l'était avec cinq ans de moins.

— Un jour tu te décideras peut-être à sortir de ta tanière et à revenir nous voir, souffla Parvati avec un clin d'œil.

Le Docteur prit la photo et remarqua :

— Tiens, vous riez là-dessus, ça vous va bien. Ça change de d'habitude, quoi !

Lavande lui jeta un regard noir.

— Oh, vous…

Mais un grand fracas l'interrompit, les faisant sursauter. Le Docteur fut debout en une fraction de seconde, son tournevis sonique en main, aux aguets. Lavande avait sorti sa baguette, comme Parvati.

— Il y en a d'autres comme vous ici ? demanda le Docteur.

— Non, nous… je suis la seule sorcière dans ce village, répondit Parvati. C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a raté son transplanage, je vais voir.

Elle les laissa au salon et Lavande remarqua que le Docteur paraissait particulièrement peu tranquille.

— Détendez-vous un peu, ça arrive souvent dans notre monde ce genre de chose. Ou alors c'est peut-être un agriculteur qui a fait surchauffer son tracteur…

— Des tracteurs en hiver ? répliqua le Docteur avec une grimace sceptique.

Lavande haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, je propose, c'est tout !

Elle sentait qu'il allait lui jeter une réplique cinglante quand un cri et une détonation les interrompit.

— Parvati ! s'exclama Lavande en se ruant dehors.

Le cœur battant, elle chercha son amie des yeux une fois à l'extérieur. Un nouveau cri la guida vers l'arrière de la maison. Sa baguette en main, le sang battant dans ses oreilles, elle courut dans la direction des cris, suivie du Docteur.

Elle trouva Parvati qui brandissait sa baguette vers la maison. Elle était livide, les yeux écarquillés, et Lavande comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle découvrit ce contre quoi elle se défendait.

— Oh par Merlin ! souffla-t-elle en se figeant.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable à la créature qui se dressait face à eux. On aurait dit un croisement entre une mante religieuse et un dragon, pourvu d'un crâne hypertrophié et mesurant bien dans les trois mètres de haut.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'exclama Lavande. Encore un de vos copains ?

— C'est un Zellem ! répondit le Docteur. Ne le laissez pas vous regarder dans les yeux !

Lavande acquiesça sans demander de détail supplémentaire, l'heure n'était pas aux explications scientifiques. Elle courut vers Parvati qui fixait la créature, l'air terrifié.

— Lavande, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— Un Zellem, je t'expliquerai, il faut s'éloigner, et ne le regarde pas dans les yeux !

La créature poussa un cri strident qui leur vrilla les tympans. Lavande tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Elle vit le Docteur braquer son tournevis sonique sur l'extraterrestre qui cessa immédiatement de crier et se courba, comme s'il résistait à une violente rafale. Lavande se releva aussitôt et pointa sa baguette magique sur le Zellem.

— _Stupéfix_ !

L'éclair rouge heurta la créature en plein thorax mais n'eut aucun effet. C'était comme si la carapace de ce monstre était trop épaisse pour que la magie puisse la traverser.

— Il résiste à la magie ! souffla-t-elle, effarée. Docteur !

— Je m'en charge ! Retournez dans la maison ! cria-t-il, une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage.

Lavande aida Parvati à se relever, peu encline à désobéir. Mais alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, le Zellem sembla se libérer de l'attaque du Docteur et fonça sur elles. Parvati fit volte-face, sa baguette à la main et cria :

— _Expulso_ !

Mais le sort ricocha et vint frapper de plein fouet le mur derrière elles. Lavande la tira à elle juste avant qu'une partie des pierres ne vienne s'écraser à l'endroit où elles se tenaient.

— Quand je… enfin, mon double du futur t'a prévenue de mon arrivée, elle t'a parlé de ce truc ? cria Lavande pour couvrir le bruit du tournevis sonique mêlé aux grondements du Zellem.

— Non ! Mais Lavande, elle ne pouvait pas me révéler ce qui allait se passer, ça aurait pu changer des choses !

— Il y a un monde entre respecter à la lettre la consigne « ne révélez rien sur le futur » et donner quelques indices pour éviter une catastrophe comme celle-là ! s'énerva Lavande. Je te signale que si je meurs ici, tout le futur est chamboulé !

L'extraterrestre échappa à nouveau à l'emprise du Docteur et tenta à nouveau de s'en prendre à elles. Une de ses pattes munies de pinces fendit l'air et Lavande sentit une douleur cuisante à l'épaule.

— Faites ce que je vous dis ! cria le Docteur. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'écouter, au moins une fois ?

Lavande hocha la tête, ignorant son épaule, et prit la main de Parvati. Celle-ci poussa alors un hurlement. Lavande se retourna et vit avec effroi que le Zellem la tenait par la jambe et s'en approchait dangereusement. Parvati se retourna sur le dos et pointa sa baguette sur la créature.

— _Stupé_ …

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Lavande eut l'impression que son regard devenait vague, comme si elle perdait connaissance. Le Docteur se précipita alors sur elle et posa sa main sur ses yeux alors qu'elle s'effondrait.

— Elle l'a regardé… gémit Lavande, catastrophée. Docteur, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle croisa son regard bleu et sentit la panique la quitter un peu. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête pour lui intimer de se calmer puis il pointa son tournevis sonique sur le Zellem. Un bruit strident en sortit, comme des ultrasons à pleine puissance. L'extraterrestre recula aussitôt avec un cri bestial. Lavande ne perdit pas de temps.

— _Locomotor Mortis_ , invoqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le corps de Parvati s'éleva dans les airs, inerte. Sans attendre, elle s'empressa de faire le tour de la maison, suivie du Docteur, et se précipita à l'abri, veillant à ce que Parvati ne heurte rien. Elle déposa le corps de son amie sur le sofa et retourna à la porte, baguette toujours en main.

 _— Collaporta… Salveo Maleficia… Protego Horribilis…_

Chacun des sortilèges touchait la porte qui s'illuminait d'une brève lumière dorée. Quand Lavande eut épuisé son stock de charmes protecteurs, elle courut au salon. Le Docteur était assis près de Parvati, son tournevis pointé sur sa tête.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas très bavarde.

Lavande n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Zellem ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Comment il vous a trouvé ?

— Il nous suivait depuis Londres, je vous avais dit que je sentais quelque chose de bizarre ! Il a dû entendre où vous vouliez vous rendre.

Lavande sentait ses mains trembler et son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

— Il l'a tuée ? murmura-t-elle.

— Non, il a simplement fermé son esprit et l'a plongée dans le coma.

— _Simplement_ ? Comment a-t-il fait ça ? En la regardant dans les yeux ? Tous vos copains extraterrestres ont ce genre de pouvoir psychique ?

— Ce ne sont pas mes copains ! Enfin, ceux-là en tout cas, pas du tout, c'est une civilisation qui a périclité il y a quelques centaines d'années, ils se sont dispersés dans l'univers et certains d'entre eux essaient de reprendre du pouvoir en contrôlant des corps. Ils investissent l'esprit de leurs victimes, ferment toute capacité de réflexion et prennent la place.

— Ils veulent créer des morts-vivants ? s'étrangla Lavande.

Le Docteur eut un léger sourire avant de secouer la tête.

— Non, leurs marionnettes sont bien vivantes, mais ils tirent les ficelles. Il y a quelques années, ils avaient presque réussi à créer une armée de Sontariens à leur solde de cette manière, mais les Sontariens ont la tête trop dure, ils se sont réveillés avant de lancer une attaque contre les Haths.

— Les…

— Des espèces de poissons à corps humain, expliqua le Docteur, visiblement compatissant.

Lavande se prit la tête dans les mains.

— Mais comment pouvez-vous vivre dans ce monde ? gémit-elle. Vous êtes le seul à avoir un semblant de conscience ou quoi ? Pourquoi tous les extraterrestres qu'on a rencontrés et dont vous me parlez en veulent au pouvoir et à la vie des autres ?

— Parce que sur Terre c'est différent ?

Lavande songea à Voldemort, aux Mangemorts. Aux guerres dans le monde moldu. Non ce n'était pas différent, il y en avait toujours pour essayer de s'emparer du pouvoir et anéantir les autres. Mais la Terre, comparée au reste de l'univers, c'était tout de même une autre échelle !

— Les cinglés de chez nous ne mettent pas en péril l'univers entier ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et… et il n'y a pas que des fous sur Terre, alors que pour l'instant, je n'ai rencontré aucun extraterrestre sain d'esprit !

— J'en ai vu quelques-uns quand même, depuis que je vous ai rencontrée ! Cette Brenna par exemple…

Il s'interrompit soudain alors que Lavande blêmissait. Cet épisode était encore si frais dans son esprit…

— Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, reprit-il d'une voix grave. C'était de la légitime défense.

— Ca vous est égal de savoir que j'ai tué quelqu'un ? Ça ne vous fait rien ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire rassurant.

— On fait tous des erreurs, dit-il simplement.

Un coup sourd les sortit de leurs pensées et Lavande se figea.

— J'ai enchanté la porte, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça peut tenir ! Comment est-ce qu'on s'en débarrasse de ce truc ? Il y a moyen de le renvoyer d'où il vient, comme les Carrionites ?

Le Docteur secoua la tête. Il avait soudain l'air très grave.

— Cette espèce a des pouvoirs psychiques extrêmement puissants, c'est sur ce terrain qu'il faut le combattre.

— Je n'ai pas de compétences…

— Moi si, la coupa-t-il.

Il eut un de ses étranges sourires qui lui donnaient une tête d'illuminé.

— Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je ne suis pas sain d'esprit, il n'y a pas grand-chose à endommager ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

Lavande se figea, réalisant ce qu'il proposait.

— Vous… vous n'allez pas y aller seul ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez vu la taille du machin ? Et ses crocs ? Ses griffes ? C'est une espèce de dinosaure mutant !

— Non, c'est un extraterrestre.

— Peu importe ! Je vous interdis d'y aller, on va trouver un moyen ici, avec la magie parce que jusqu'ici, c'est comme ça qu'on s'en est sortis. Et on va continuer, à ma manière !

Le Docteur eut un petit sourire malicieux.

— Est-ce que vous vous inquiéteriez pour moi, Lavande Brown ?

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules, exaspérée. Mais après quelques secondes de silence elle soupira et siffla :

— Oui, bon, d'accord, je m'inquiète pour vous ! Mais j'ai des raisons de le faire non ? Si vous… si ça finit mal, vous ne pourrez plus me ramener dans mon époque et je ne vous raconte pas les problèmes que ça peut créer !

— Je vous remercie, je crois que je suis un petit peu plus au courant que vous à ce sujet, répliqua-t-il avec un certain sarcasme.

Mais ses yeux pétillaient toujours et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre de concert, et Lavande frémit en voyant le Zellem s'acharner sur les murs de la maison, la faisant trembler toute entière. Le Docteur lui adressa un petit clin d'œil avant d'ajouter :

— Surveillez votre amie, je reviens tout de suite !

Lavande acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Il sortit de la maison et elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour suivre ce qui allait se dérouler. Le Zellem poussa un cri qui lui glaça le sang, elle joignit les mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Le Docteur s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers la créature, brandissant son tournevis, les traits durcis comme elle l'avait rarement vu.

— A nous deux, Zellem, dit-il de sa voix de stentor. Il est temps d'en finir.

Lavande jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Parvati. La jeune femme semblait dormir, son état ne paraissait pas s'aggraver, elle pouvait donc se concentrer sur le combat et se préparer à sortir si le Docteur avait besoin d'aide.

Le Zellem fondit sur son adversaire qui pointa son tournevis vers lui, produisant un son strident. L'extraterrestre recula, comme un fauve face à une torche. Le Docteur marchait vers lui, le pas conquérant, son tournevis agissant comme un Patronus à l'approche d'un Détraqueur. Lavande sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Tout allait bien, le Docteur gagnait, il les sortirait de là comme toujours, tout allait bien…

La créature se redressa tout à coup, poussant un vagissement et se rua sur le Docteur. Ce dernier l'évita de justesse, faisant un bond de côté.

— Docteur ! hurla Lavande.

Il se retourna vers la maison et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fenêtre pour courir l'aider, il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Son regard était sans appel, si bien que Lavande se fit violence pour rester à sa place. Fébrile, elle sortit néanmoins sa baguette de sa poche et crispa ses doigts dessus.

— Ca va aller, ça va aller… murmura-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Le Docteur se releva avec agilité et fit face à la créature. Soudain contre toute attente, il rangea son tournevis dans sa veste et, campé sur ses deux jambes, il soutint le regard du Zellem. L'extraterrestre parut un instant déconcerté, sa démarche se fit hésitante. Il poussa alors un rugissement et fonça vers le Docteur. Lavande sentit son cœur s'affoler et saisit la poignée de la fenêtre, bien décidée à désobéir pour sauver le Docteur d'une mort certaine.

Mais le Zellem s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il se heurtait à un mur. Lavande écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. On aurait dit que le Docteur avait créé un bouclier par la simple force de son esprit ! Les sorciers avaient besoin d'une baguette, et lui… Cela tenait du prodige !

— Allez, Docteur, allez… souffla-t-elle tremblante.

L'extraterrestre rugit et le Docteur fut projeté en arrière. Lavande retint son souffle. Il se rétablit aussitôt et reprit le contact visuel avec son adversaire. Si le Zellem ne poussait pas de tels cris, le combat aurait été d'un silence oppressant. Tout se passait dans leurs esprits, c'était un combat mental. Le Zellem tentait certes parfois d'atteindre le Docteur à l'aide de ses griffes acérées ou de ses crocs démesurés mais ses attaques étaient sans effet.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes immobiles, tels deux félins cherchant à intimider l'autre avant d'attaquer. Le Docteur ferma les yeux, les narines frémissantes, signe de son intense concentration. Lavande ne le quittait pas des yeux, espérant presque unir son esprit au sien pour lui venir en aide. Le Zellem vagit et recula, comme brûlé. Mais il réattaqua, et le Docteur manqua perdit l'équilibre. L'extraterrestre profita de sa perte d'attention pour fendre l'air de ses griffes. Le Docteur roula sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter de se retrouver coupé en deux, et n'eut qu'une éraflure sur le front. Lavande poussa un cri, couvrant sa bouche de ses mains, le cœur battant.

Le Docteur tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers elle et Lavande se maudit de le distraire. Il se releva d'un bond et, le regard plus dur que jamais, s'avança vers le Zellem qui grondait, menaçant. Le contact visuel entre eux était si intense que Lavande avait presque l'impression de voir le lien qui les unissait. Soudain le Docteur porta ses mains à ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Lavande se figea, horrifiée à l'idée que le Zellem soit en train de prendre le dessus.

Mais l'extraterrestre se recroquevilla brutalement sur lui-même. Le Docteur avançait et plus il se rapprochait, plus le Zellem se plaquait au sol. Il poussa un cri aigu, comme une plainte. Le son s'éteignit brusquement et un bruit sourd retentit, tandis qu'au même moment une lumière blanche aveuglante surgissait de nulle part. Lavande détourna la tête, éblouie. Dès qu'elle recouvra une vue à peu près nette, elle se tourna aussitôt vers le théâtre des évènements.

Le Docteur se tenait debout, dos à elle, contemplant l'endroit où se tenait le Zellem quelques secondes auparavant. L'extraterrestre s'était volatilisé. Seule trace de sa présence passée : un mince filet de fumée sortant du sol où l'herbe était couchée en cercles concentriques, comme si une violente déflagration avait eu lieu.

Figée, Lavande regarda le Docteur revenir vers la maison, la mine sombre. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, elle souffla :

— C'était extraordinaire, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez capable de telles choses… Est-ce que le Zellem est…

— Mort ? coupa-t-il. Oui.

Il s'assit sur le canapé auprès de Parvati. Lavande balbutia :

— C'est… c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? Il avait l'air… plutôt agressif…

Le Docteur releva la tête et elle fut glacée par la dureté de son regard.

— Pour vous Lavande, c'est une bonne chose. Je sais que vous avez encore du mal à accepter l'existence des extraterrestres, alors quand vous en voyez un comme ce Zellem, vous avez l'impression de vous retrouver dans un film de science-fiction, vous le voyez comme… une sorte de test, ou de jouet. Pas comme un être réel, appartenant à un peuple ayant une histoire.

Il s'interrompit, baissant son regard vers Parvati.

— On pourrait penser qu'après tout ce temps à courir et à pourchasser les extraterrestres, on s'habitue, et que les anéantir n'a plus vraiment d'importance. On pourrait penser que ce ne sont que des jouets cassés que je remplace à chaque nouvelle poursuite. Si seulement c'était si simple…

Lavande s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir été si maladroite. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air satisfait d'avoir gagné ce combat. Du moins, pas de cette manière. Elle se racla la gorge avant de demander :

— Et… pour Parvati ? Elle va s'en sortir ?

— Il suffit que j'inverse le processus, répondit le Docteur d'un ton plus léger. Laissez-moi quelques minutes.

Il posa ses mains sur les tempes de Parvati et ferma les yeux. Seuls ses sourcils froncés trahissaient l'effort qu'il produisait, le reste de son expression demeurait impassible. Fascinée, Lavande ne le quittait pas du regard. Elle vit ses sourcils se froncer davantage un instant, comme s'il voyait quelque chose de vraiment étrange… ou horrible ? Et s'il la voyait se faire attaquer par Greyback ? Non, Parvati n'avait pas assisté à cet épisode, il ne pouvait pas tomber dessus… Mais il y aurait d'autres choses, son futur par exemple, il verrait sûrement des choses la concernant.

Elle secoua la tête, outrée de son égoïsme. Son amie était plongée dans un coma profond et elle ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne, et au profit qu'elle pourrait tirer de cet accident. Elle méritait des gifles.

Le Docteur enleva finalement ses mains et Parvati ouvrit brusquement les yeux en aspirant l'air à grandes goulées, comme si elle était restée en apnée tout le temps de son coma.

— Du calme, tout va bien ! souffla Lavande en la prenant par les épaules. Le Docteur s'est débarrassé du Zellem, il n'y a plus aucun danger.

Parvati paraissait complètement perdue et continuait à respirer de façon saccadée. Lavande la serra dans ses bras, folle de soulagement.

— C'était… c'était horrible… souffla Parvati. J'avais l'impression d'être enfermée dans un minuscule espace clos, de ne pas… pas pouvoir réfléchir, penser, rien ! Je n'avais plus de consistance, comme un fantôme… murmura-t-elle en portant les mains à son visage, comme pour s'assurer de sa matérialité.

— C'est fini, murmura Lavande en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle la libéra et Parvati adressa un regard empli de reconnaissance au Docteur.

— Merci… Merci, je… si vous n'aviez pas été là…

— Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, la coupa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

— Vous êtes le plus grand aimant à problèmes que j'aie vu ! s'exclama Lavande d'un ton léger. Mais au moins on ne s'ennuie pas !

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et fut heureuse de voir son sourire s'élargir. Mais elle s'assombrit un peu en voyant la pâleur de Parvati et la fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait son visage. Lavande n'en revenait pas d'avoir failli la perdre. Elle se jura de ne pas faire comme son double du futur lorsque ce serait son tour de prévenir Parvati de son arrivée, elle lui donnerait toutes les indications possibles pour pouvoir se défendre contre l'extraterrestre.

— C'est tout de même invraisemblable que mon double ne t'ait prévenue de rien, elle est totalement inconsciente ! fulmina Lavande.

— Je te signale qu'elle est toi, fit remarquer Parvati avec un faible sourire. Et à vrai dire, elle m'a expliqué très clairement la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait rien me dire. C'est ce que j'ai évoqué tout à l'heure avant que… bref, avant l'accident. Lavande, si elle m'avait donné une quelconque indication sur ce qui allait se passer, cela aurait tout changé.

— Vous auriez été au courant des évènements à venir, ce que votre double n'était pas, poursuivit le Docteur. Vous auriez changé votre propre passé, et par conséquent l'époque où nous nous trouvons. Certes, pas un grand changement, mais les dommages collatéraux peuvent être importants.

Lavande comprenait où ils voulaient en venir.

— Mais vous, dit-elle à l'attention du Docteur, vous passez votre temps à vous balader dans le passé, le futur, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais gaffé !

— Je suis un professionnel, ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta-t-il. Enfin… il y a peut-être eu quelques soucis de temps à autre, j'ai failli annuler la Seconde Guerre Mondiale – ce qui n'aurait pas été un moindre mal, mais vous ne seriez jamais née par exemple – mais je me suis toujours rattrapé !

Lavande acquiesça. Oui, elle avait bien compris le problème.

— Bien ! s'exclama le Docteur. Je crois que vous avez eu votre compte d'aventures pour un moment Parvati, nous allons y aller !

Lavande ne protesta pas. Elle ne voulait pas faire courir de nouveau risque à son amie et éprouvait le besoin de rentrer chez elle. Le discours fataliste du Docteur lui restait en travers de la gorge. Si les voyages dans le temps n'avaient pas d'autre but que celui de la faire assister impuissante à des choses qu'elle aurait pu annuler, elle n'en voulait plus.

— Je compte sur vous pour ne pas lui raconter tout ce que vous avez vu dans ma tête, dit Parvati au Docteur avec un petit sourire.

— Bien sûr, faites-moi confiance ! Lavande, qui était ce rouquin collé à vous il y a quelques années, avec qui vous tentiez une espèce de fusion corporelle ?

Lavande rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais le rire franc du Docteur la détendit un peu. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, juste… de la taquinerie.

— Je vous en pose des questions, moi ? marmonna-t-elle ironiquement.

Parvati les raccompagna jusqu'au portillon de son jardin, enveloppé dans un châle aux couleurs chatoyantes. Lavande la prit dans ses bras, profitant de cette dernière étreinte. Elle ne retrouverait cette Parvati que dix ans plus tard après tout. Elle songea à la photo, et au message d'espoir qu'elle véhiculait. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire à son amie.

« Merci ».

* * *

 **Note de fin : ** **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ce chapitre a été énormément remanié depuis sa version originale, à la base c'était uniquement une discussion entre Lavande et Parvati, sur pourquoi Lavande était déprimée, un truc vaguement moraliste avec une révélation qui fait que Lavande décide de se reprendre en main, enfin bref, c'était pas mal chiant, y avait aucune action xD Donc voilà, je suis contente de l'avoir retravaillé dans cette direction !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à dimanche pour la suite !**


	9. Life Among The Distant Stars

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt #10 : "De là-haut"**

 **Traduction : La vie parmi les étoiles lointaines**

 **Un grand merci à Eve et Lilimordefaim pour leurs corrections et suggestions ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lavande caressa distraitement le plumage d'Abigail. Assise sur son lit, enfin de retour dans sa chambre, elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer en quelques jours. Elle avait l'étrange impression que tout cela n'avait été qu'un long rêve, ou un cauchemar selon les passages qu'elle se remémorait. Le Docteur l'avait ramenée chez elle la veille – au bon endroit et à la bonne date pour une fois. Encore un peu sous le choc d'avoir failli perdre Parvati, vu le Docteur combattre le redoutable Zellem et traversé le temps et l'espace un nombre de fois incroyable en si peu de jours, elle éprouvait le besoin de se retrouver seule.

Sa chouette lui avait beaucoup manqué, elle était sa seule amie dans ce village où elle s'était retirée loin du monde sorcier et de ses proches. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se nourrir, à en juger par toutes les pelotes de régurgitation qui jonchaient le plancher. Lavande les avait fait disparaître d'un simple « Récurvite ».

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait, marbrant le ciel de rose et de violet. Lavande se perdit entre ses pensées et cette contemplation.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait tout d'abord eu envie de s'enfermer et de ne voir personne pendant plusieurs jours. Ces voyages avaient été merveilleux, malgré le fait qu'elle ait risqué sa vie et celle des autres un bon nombre de fois, mais ils avaient éveillé en elle de trop douloureux sentiments pour qu'elle continue. Tous ces gens qui l'avaient regardée comme un monstre… L'impression que même dix ans plus tard elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'épanouir… Oh oui, il y avait bien cette photo où elle riait avec Parvati. Et alors ? L'amitié, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Elle avait bien eu un petit ami en septième année mais cela n'avait pas duré. Il l'avait traitée comme une idiote au bout de quelques jours, et l'avait quittée quand il avait compris qu'elle ne ferait pas ses quatre volontés pour un sourire charmeur. Depuis, plus personne évidemment. L'A.D, son coma, sa retraite loin de tout… Mais elle avait beau avoir les idées noires la plupart du temps, elle restait une éternelle romantique, et continuait bêtement d'espérer qu'un jour on s'intéresserait à elle et que ses cicatrices ne seraient pas un motif de rejet.

Abigail lui mordilla le doigt, la sortant de ses pensées. A cet instant, un son familier brisa le silence de ce début de soirée et Lavande bondit de son lit pour aller à la fenêtre. Le TARDIS apparut dans l'allée juste devant sa maison, dans un effroyable vacarme. Lavande ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il faudrait vraiment que le Docteur desserre le frein de cet appareil !

Il sortit de la cabine de police et alla s'asseoir sur un muret pour contempler les champs. Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps. Il se leva brusquement, franchit le muret de son jardin d'un mouvement leste avant d'aller toquer fermement à sa porte. Il agita la petite cloche, se servit du cogne-porte et se remit à tambouriner. Lavande ne bougea pas. Elle savait bien que si elle descendait, il l'entrainerait avec lui sans autre forme de procès. Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait envie.

Elle fut cependant bien obligée de descendre quand il se mit à agiter la cloche comme un forcené, elle n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention des voisins. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il lui adressa un grand sourire et entra dans la maison sans y avoir été invité. Lavande leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de cacher son amusement devant le manque de manières du Docteur.

— Bon, tu es prête ? demanda-t-il comme s'ils avaient convenu de repartir.

Lavande mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il l'avait tutoyée. Visiblement, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de couper les ponts avec elle, bien au contraire. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Une part d'elle voulait le mettre à la porte aussi sec pour qu'il lui fiche la paix et une autre part mourait d'envie de repartir à la conquête du temps et de l'espace. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait la voir en réalité, elle avait commencé à se faire à l'idée qu'il était parti pour de bon, las de son sale caractère et son esprit peu aventurier. Elle n'avait pas caché son désarroi après la mort de Brenna et le coma de Parvati, elle croyait qu'il désapprouverait cette sensibilité, même si lui-même était loin d'être dépourvu d'émotions. Elle en avait eu la preuve au long de leurs voyages.

— Je ne… commença-t-elle.

— J'ai réfléchi à plein d'endroits où t'emmener, je suis sûr que tu ne trouveras rien à redire ! Il y a une planète fantastique couverte de glace mais où il fait plus de vingt degrés – rapport à une différence de température très forte entre le sous-sol et l'air ambiant.

— Docteur je…

— Je connais aussi une planète couverte de diamants ! Bon, la lumière du soleil y est mortelle, mais avec un bon double-vitrage tout va bien…

— Docteur !

Il s'interrompit et la regarda comme s'il découvrait son existence. Lavande soupira :

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y retourner, tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours… je crois que c'était trop pour moi. Il y a quelques années, je vous aurais suivi sans hésiter, mais il y a eu quelques bouleversements dans ma vie dernièrement…

— Quel genre ? demanda le Docteur en s'intéressant au Lunascope accroché au mur.

— Peu importe ! s'indigna Lavande face à tant d'indiscrétion. Je vous dis simplement que je ne me sens pas d'y retourner…

Le Docteur haussa les épaules et prit le Lunascope entre ses mains pour le regarder de plus près. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre et s'en servit comme d'une lunette astronomique. L'hiver, la lune n'était pas visible en plein jour, elle supposa donc qu'il observait les nuages.

— Fantastique ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu dois gagner un temps fou avec ça, quand tu fais de l'astronomie !

— Je n'en fais plus… marmonna Lavande.

— Ah oui ? Tu as tort, c'est une science passionnante. On ne se lasse jamais d'observer les étoiles.

Lavande eut une moue indifférente. Autant elle aimait beaucoup regarder le ciel pour faire de la divination et essayer de prédire l'avenir en fonction de l'alignement des étoiles, autant s'intéresser à leur fonctionnement scientifique, beaucoup moins. L'Astronomie était une discipline trop moldue pour vraiment lui plaire, elle avait l'impression d'être retournée à l'école élémentaire pour faire des maths.

— Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda le Docteur avec un air de défi. Très bien, je te donne trois minutes pour me rejoindre dehors, sinon je pars sans toi.

Il sortit de la maison sans un mot de plus, laissant Lavande pantoise. Il avait vraiment l'air convaincu qu'elle le suivrait. Et si elle ne le faisait pas ? Il partirait de toute façon, elle ne semblait pas indispensable. Elle allait encore se retrouver confrontée à des bestioles pas possibles, à des gens qui la dévisageraient, elle aurait encore des accidents, elle verrait des choses incroyables, elle vivrait des aventures fantastiques…

Ce fut le déclic. Lavande se précipita dans sa chambre, sortit une valise de sous son lit et s'exclama :

— _Failamalle_ !

Ses vêtements jaillirent de son armoire, ses affaires de toilette traversèrent la pièce, quelques livres s'ajoutèrent au fatras et la valise se referma brutalement. Bon, tout était mis n'importe comment, mais elle avait emporté le nécessaire. Au moment où elle allait sortir, un hululement la rappela à l'ordre. Sa chouette la considérait avec sévérité du haut de son armoire. Lavande leva le bras et l'oiseau vint s'y poser.

— Je ne peux pas t'emmener, murmura Lavande. Le Docteur est un véritable aimant à problèmes, Merlin sait ce que nous devrons encore affronter… Mais je te promets de revenir très vite.

Elle l'embrassa sur le haut du bec avant que la chouette ne s'envole par la fenêtre dans un dernier hululement. Lavande fit léviter sa valise d'un « _Locomotor Barda_ » et descendit les escaliers en courant. Une fois dehors, elle veilla à prendre sa valise à deux mains pour que personne ne la voie voler et sortit du jardin. Le Docteur l'attendait, adossé au TARDIS. Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

— J'ai failli attendre ! la taquina-t-il.

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel non sans amusement et lui donna sa valise.

— Tenez, rendez-vous utile ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et j'espère qu'il y a assez de place pour entreposer mes affaires, j'ai emporté quasiment toute mon armoire.

Elle monta dans le TARDIS sans attendre de réponse et courut au poste de commande, le regard brillant. Le Docteur la rejoignit en traînant sa valise à grands renforts de protestations.

— Comment peux-tu transporter autant de choses dans une si petite valise ? Elle aussi elle est plus grande à l'intérieur ? grommela-t-il en traînant la valise jusqu'à une porte après la passerelle.

— Je vous signale que lors de notre dernière escapade, je n'ai pas pris de douche durant près de quatre jours, et je ne me suis pas changée, il est hors de question que ça se reproduise !

Elle eut la curieuse impression de revivre une scène en disant ces mots : c'était de cette manière qu'elle et les autres filles de l'A.D avaient obtenu de la Salle sur Demande qu'elle ajoute une salle de bain à leur quartier général. Elle dissimula un sourire. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tant changé que cela, finalement…

— Allez, en route ! s'exclama le Docteur. Et cette fois, je choisis la destination, tu vas redécouvrir les étoiles, Lavande ! Ce sera… fantastique !

Elle sourit et le regarda manipuler les leviers et pianoter sur les claviers. La tour s'illumina et le bruit familier retentit. Le sol se mit à trembler, Lavande et le Docteur se raccrochèrent au tableau de bord en échangeant un grand sourire. Puis le voyage commença.

~o~O~o~

Le vaisseau se stabilisa et Lavande fut si surprise qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur la passerelle en riant. Curieusement, le Docteur ne bougea pas pour lui ouvrir. Elle se releva maladroitement et se dirigea vers la porte avec hésitation. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il affichait un sourire énigmatique. Elle abaissa timidement la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule en grinçant. Lavande glissa un regard dans l'interstice.

— Oh par Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle en refermant le battant aussitôt. Docteur ! Nous sommes…

Elle déglutit avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante d'excitation :

— C'est l'espace ! Nous sommes au milieu de l'espace !

Elle rouvrit aussitôt la porte mais la referma une seconde après.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda le Docteur perplexe.

— Pour ne pas perdre d'oxygène, répondit Lavande. On ne peut pas respirer dans l'espace, je vous signale.

— Oh ça c'est un détail, le TARDIS crée lui-même un champ de protection pour maintenir l'atmosphère interne dans ce genre de situation. Tu peux laisser la porte ouverte autant que tu veux, il n'y a aucun risque !

« Aucun risque »… Ce genre de phrase venant du Docteur la laissait dubitative. Malgré tout elle fit ce qu'il lui disait et rouvrit la porte en grand. Elle poussa une exclamation d'émerveillement face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. C'était comme un rêve… Ces milliards d'étoiles face à elle, comme des diamants constellant ce ciel noir de nuit. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Elle choisit d'écarter sa mèche de cheveux pour admirer le firmament de ses deux yeux. Peu importaient ses cicatrices, pour la première fois elle s'en moquait totalement.

Elle sentit la présence du Docteur derrière elle et lui adressa un immense sourire.

— C'est magique ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est complètement magique !

Elle retourna à sa contemplation, essayant de trouver des constellations qu'elle connaissait, mais d'ici tout était si différent. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas emmenée dans une galaxie totalement inconnue des astronomes terriens ?

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Docteur se pencha et scruta le ciel étoilé d'un air pensif.

— Hm… Si mes calculs sont exacts, nous sommes dans la galaxie d'Andromède. Les milliards d'étoiles que tu vois sont invisibles depuis la terre, cette galaxie est trop éloignée. Ce que nous voyons depuis la terre, c'est la constellation d'Andromède, et la galaxie dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est la nébuleuse très lumineuse, près de la constellation.

— On peut voir des étoiles connues d'ici ?

Le Docteur se pencha un peu plus et lui désigna une étoile très brillante à l'ouest.

— C'est Mirphak, de la constellation de Persée. Elle est 60 fois plus grosse que le Soleil. Et là-bas, dit-il en lui montrant un point lumineux totalement à l'est, c'est Enif, dans la constellation de Pégase. Elle est 175 fois plus grosse que le Soleil. Elle est en train de mourir. Dans quelques millions d'années, elle aura disparu.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Lavande sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était si étrange… De là-haut, loin de la Terre, tout semblait si différent. C'était insensé mais elle avait l'impression que ces étoiles n'étaient pas inanimées. Etait-ce pour cela que le Docteur l'avait emmenée ici ? Pour lui faire prendre conscience de la beauté de l'univers ? Pour lui faire comprendre que ces étoiles n'étaient pas éternelles, qu'un jour elles disparaîtraient et qu'il ne fallait pas tarder pour les étudier, ou même les explorer ?

— Et la galaxie dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, elle va mourir aussi ? demanda Lavande sans se préoccuper du côté infantile de sa question.

— Pas exactement. En réalité, dans sept milliards d'années, elle va fusionner avec la Voie Lactée, bien après la destruction de la Terre.

— Vous avez… déjà vu ça ? murmura Lavande. Je veux dire… la disparition de la Terre…

— Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder, c'est un évènement qui ne se manque pas !

Elle avait l'impression qu'il parlait d'un festival, d'un concert. Mais c'était de la Terre qu'il parlait, de sa Terre à elle ! Lavande savait qu'elle disparaîtrait un jour, elle avait au moins retenu cela de ses cours d'Astronomie, mais elle ne s'en était pas préoccupée, sachant qu'elle ne serait plus là pour le voir. La capacité du Docteur à voyager dans le temps remettait tout cela en cause ! Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait lui demander de l'emmener voir… la fin du monde.

Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce serait trop pour elle, elle refusait de voir cela. Qui pouvait avoir envie d'assister à la destruction de la Terre d'ailleurs ? Ca signifiait… la fin de tout. Tout disparaîtrait. Même Poudlard, toute la magie que contenait le château ne le préserverait pas. La magie disparaîtrait peut-être à tout jamais. Si Lavande avait eu la preuve que la vie existait au-delà des barrières terrestres, la magie en revanche…

— On… on peut voir la Terre d'ici ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler des larmes dans sa voix.

— Oh non ! s'exclama le Docteur avec un sourire. Tout ce que tu peux voir, c'est la Voie Lactée, droit devant.

— Cet amas blanc ?

— Exact, c'est la Voie Lactée. Elle contient le Système Solaire qui lui-même contient la Terre, alors imagine ! La Terre n'est qu'un grain de poussière dans cette immensité…

Lavande acquiesça.

— Mais j'aime bien cette planète ! s'exclama le Docteur. On y fait des rencontres intéressantes. Et puis vous avez des bananes !

— Des bananes ? répéta Lavande, incrédule.

— Oui, c'est une excellente source de potassium, il faut toujours en avoir sur soi !

Il lui adressa un grand sourire et Lavande n'eut d'autre choix que de le lui rendre, amusée par son enthousiasme et son insouciance. Elle se sentait le cœur plus léger à présent. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'univers et rentra dans le TARDIS, encore un peu secouée. Le Docteur referma la porte.

—Alors ? demanda-t-il.

— C'était… extraordinaire, souffla-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas voir une telle chose un jour.

Elle le regarda. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, comme s'il était en proie à de noires pensées. Elle lui avait déjà vu cette expression. Mettant de côté la diplomatie, elle lui demanda de but en blanc :

— Et votre planète, dans tout ça, où est-elle ?

Il releva la tête et elle fut déstabilisée par la dureté de ses traits. Il se dirigea vers le poste de commande d'un pas rapide, sans plus aucun entrain. Evitant son regard, il se concentra sur un écran et un clavier, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa question.

— Je vais t'emmener sur une planète, marmonna-t-il, je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire. Il n'y a quasiment que des animaux volants, c'est très intéressant, et la nuit…

— Docteur, je vous ai posé une question, le coupa Lavande.

Il s'appuya sur le tableau de bord, comme si soudain toute la misère du monde s'abattait sur ses épaules. Lavande regretta un peu sa question. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle produirait cet effet-là… Quel était le problème ? En gardait-il de si mauvais souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas en parler ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, après tout elle-même ne lui avait rien dévoilé sur l'attaque de Greyback.

Il la regarda enfin, les yeux pleins d'une infinie tristesse. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi… Enfin il déclara d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude :

— Gallifrey a disparu. Elle a été détruite pendant la dernière Guerre du Temps. Je suis le seul rescapé.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ça vous a plu, la fin ne présente pas un grand suspense pour ceux qui connaissent la série mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre en pensant qu'il y aurait des gens qui liraient cette fic sans connaître DW, donc dans le doute, j'ai laissé tel quel :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, et merci d'avoir lu ! A jeudi pour la suite !**


	10. The Sad Man With A Box

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt : "Etoile Filante"**

 **Traduction du titre : L'homme triste avec une boîte**

 **Encore un grand merci à Eve et Lilimordefaim pour leurs avis, leurs corrections et leurs remarques qui me font rire au cours des chapitres :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un lourd silence s'installa. Face à cette révélation, Lavande ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était sous le choc. Cet homme que somme toute elle connaissait bien peu, qui semblait déborder d'enthousiasme et de joie de vivre, était en réalité le rescapé d'une guerre qui avait détruit… sa _planète_ ? Quel genre de guerre détruisait des planètes ? Des guerres nucléaires ? Il était le seul à s'en être sorti, il avait donc tout perdu. Absolument tout. Quand cela avait-il eu lieu ? On ne pouvait pas se remettre si vite d'une telle chose, il y avait donc probablement plusieurs années que cette guerre avait eu lieu.

Mais quel âge avait-il au juste ? Elle lui aurait donné une trentaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus. Mais c'était un extraterrestre, il y avait donc fort à parier que sa durée de vie était différente de celle des humains, d'autant plus qu'il avait deux cœurs. Aussi cette guerre pouvait-elle dater de plusieurs dizaines d'années…

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais aucune ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Lavande ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du Docteur. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'effondre sur le sol, qu'il pleure même. On ne pouvait pas remuer de tels souvenirs sans éprouver la moindre tristesse. Elle-même avait le cœur serré à la simple idée de ce qu'il avait pu endurer. Une planète entière détruite… Quand elle songeait à l'horreur qu'avaient été les deux guerres mondiales que la Terre avait connues, le choc était d'autant plus grand.

Mais contre toute attente, le Docteur esquissa un triste sourire et se redressa. Il s'absorba dans la contemplation de l'écran face à lui, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Lavande ne comptait cependant pas en rester là. Elle avait vécu une terrible épreuve elle aussi, quoiqu'elle lui semblât bien dérisoire comparée à celle du Docteur, et refusait de le laisser s'enfermer dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait fait cette erreur et savait à quoi cela menait.

— Docteur… commença-t-elle.

— Je disais donc, la coupa-t-il, que je connais une planète incroyable où il n'y a que des créatures qui volent, je vais t'y emmener, je suis sûr que ça te plaira. Et la nuit, on peut voir des centaines d'étoiles filantes, tu n'en verras jamais autant sur Terre !

— Mais Docteur… insista-t-elle.

Il abaissa brutalement un levier et le sol du TARDIS trembla violemment. Lavande fut bien obligée de se taire et de se concentrer pour ne pas tomber. Le Docteur, accroché au poste de commande, fixait l'écran, comme s'il évitait sciemment son regard.

Le TARDIS s'immobilisa soudain, et ce fut si brusque que Lavande perdit l'équilibre et faillit heurter le tableau de bord avec sa tête. Elle avait la curieuse impression que le vaisseau réagissait aux humeurs de son propriétaire, et qu'en l'occurrence il était profondément bouleversé en cet instant. Ou en colère ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Le Docteur courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

— Lavande, bienvenue sur la planète Caligo ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle se releva, un peu hésitante, prenant soudain conscience de ce qui se trouvait hors du TARDIS. Une autre planète. A cet instant, elle n'avait plus que cela à l'esprit. La Guerre du Temps, Gallifrey, tout cela était relégué au second plan. Avec un certain égoïsme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que puisque le Docteur souriait tant, c'était qu'il s'était remis, et que donc elle pourrait lui demander des détails plus tard. Plus rien ne comptait que ce qu'il y avait _dehors_.

Lavande franchit la distance qui la séparait de la porte avec beaucoup d'appréhension. A quoi pouvait ressembler une planète sur laquelle tout volait ? Et les créatures qu'on y trouvait ? Etaient-elles hostiles ? Elle n'avait pas lu assez de science-fiction pour se forger des a priori. Peut-être étaient-ce des créatures semblables aux dinosaures ? Lasse de ces interrogations, elle inspira un grand coup et se pencha enfin à l'extérieur du TARDIS.

— Par Merlin ! s'émerveilla-t-elle.

Devant elle s'étendait une nappe de brouillard tellement dense qu'on l'aurait pu croire solide. Etait-ce seulement du brouillard d'ailleurs ? Après tout, il pouvait y avoir sur cette planète des substances totalement inconnues aux terriens… Elle se pencha davantage. Le TARDIS semblait posé sur cette brume étrange.

— Comment… murmura-t-elle.

— Le TARDIS n'est pas posé, il flotte juste au-dessus du brouillard, expliqua le Docteur. Ce n'est pas solide, si je le laissais faire il s'écraserait… en dessous.

— Qu'y a-t-il en dessous ? demanda Lavande.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée ! répondit le Docteur. Oh, regarde !

Lavande releva la tête et poussa une exclamation de stupeur. Une créature totalement surnaturelle venait de surgir de la brume. On aurait dit un croisement entre une baleine et un oiseau, c'était incroyable ! A présent, elle flottait tranquillement au-dessus, exactement comme l'aurait fait un poisson dans l'océan.

— C'est impossible… souffla-t-elle.

— Je pensais qu'après tout ce que tu viens de vivre tu aurais rayé ce mot de ton vocabulaire ! répliqua malicieusement le Docteur.

Lavande lui sourit, contente de voir qu'il avait retrouvé son sens de l'humour et que toute sa mélancolie semblait s'être évaporée. Elle scruta le brouillard et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à cette blancheur, elle distinguait d'autres choses qui en sortaient. Elle voyait des formes mouvantes, mais également de grandes silhouettes immobiles, comme des arbres ou des pierres.

— On ne peut pas se balader ? demanda-t-elle, l'œil brillant. J'aimerais en voir plus ! Il y a des arbres là-bas… ou quelque chose d'approchant. Donc il y a forcément un sol sous ce brouillard !

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et s'agenouilla pour pouvoir scanner le brouillard sous le TARDIS. Puis il tendit le bras pour le toucher mais se redressa d'un bond après ce contact.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais ! dit-il. Ce brouillard contient du monoxyde de carbone, mortel pour l'homme. Et pour moi aussi, accessoirement, vu que j'ai les mêmes poumons que vous !

— Quoi ? Et nous le respirons depuis plusieurs minutes ! s'alarma Lavande.

— J'ai dit « le brouillard », la corrigea le Docteur. L'air au-dessus ne pose pas de problèmes. Les créatures que tu vois sortent du brouillard pour pouvoir respirer, exactement comme vos dauphins et requins sur Terre.

— Les requins sont des poissons, ils n'ont pas besoin de remonter à la surface.

— Ah bon ? répondit innocemment le Docteur. Oui, c'est vrai que chez vous ils ne sont pas très évolués.

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel. Cette manie de ne pas vouloir admettre son tort… Il avait peut-être beaucoup voyagé, mais il ne savait pas tout !

— Docteur, quel âge avez-vous ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

— 900 ans ! Et des poussières. Mais à partir d'un certain âge, on compte par dizaines.

900 ans ?! Lavande le fixa avec des yeux ronds, se demandant s'il plaisantait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir 900 ans ! Même chez les sorciers, où la durée de vie était supérieure à celle des Moldus, les plus âgés portaient la barbe blanche et des rides, et ils avaient rarement plus de 120 ans… Elle avait certes admis l'hypothèse qu'il eût un métabolisme différent de celui des humains, mais elle imaginait qu'il avait peut-être quatre-vingts ans, voire une petite centaine maximum. Pas _900 ans_ …

— C'est impossible… souffla-t-elle.

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire plein d'amusement.

— Décidément, tu es têtue ! remarqua-t-il.

Lavande sourit à son tour. Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser… A présent qu'elle se trouvait sur cette planète, peut-être à des milliers d'années-lumière de la Terre, elle se rendait compte de tous les mystères qui entouraient le Docteur. Alors que les Terriens peinaient à envoyer quelques satellites sur les planètes les plus proches de la Terre, lui voyageait dans le temps, traversait l'espace en quelques secondes… Un Seigneur du Temps… Il ne couperait pas à ses questions, elle voulait savoir.

— Bien, déclara le Docteur. Je pense qu'il y a moyen de visiter un peu Caligo, il suffit de trouver des supports qui dépassent de ce brouillard.

— Comment peut-il y avoir de la vie dans du monoxyde de carbone ? demanda Lavande. Vous avez dit que c'était mortel !

— Mortel pour les humains oui, mais pas pour les créatures qui vivent ici. Elles ont évolué en s'adaptant à cet environnement. Et cette planète a la réputation d'être impénétrable, à cause justement de ce brouillard hautement toxique. Elle est complètement sauvage.

Lavande aperçut au loin une autre créature surgir de la brume.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles volent quand elles sortent du brouillard, on dirait qu'elles flottent comme si elles nageaient, remarqua-t-elle. Si nous voulions, nous pourrions aussi nous promener en flottant non ?

— Non, nous coulerions à pic. Elles ont dans leur organisme des éléments chimiques qui leur permettent de flotter ainsi, elles sont plus légères que ce brouillard. Nous n'avons pas cette chance.

— Et si nous le pouvions, nous pourrions respirer ? Je veux dire, il y a de l'oxygène, dehors ? Le TARDIS nous protège avec sa bulle protectrice ou je ne sais quoi, mais si nous en sortons ?

— Nous pourrions respirer, oui. Mais c'est de l'oxygène pur qui nous entoure, sans azote. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour les poumons, mais sur le court terme ça ne nous affecterait pas.

— Pourtant l'oxygène pur, c'est excellent ! Pas de pollution, pas de gaz toxiques…

— Et pas d'azote, or l'azote facilite les échanges une fois l'oxygène dans le corps. Cet air à long terme n'est pas bon pour les poumons.

Lavande acquiesça. Ses connaissances en sciences naturelles étaient assez limitées, elle lui faisait confiance. Le Docteur retourna au poste de commande et s'exclama :

— J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une forêt tout près, hors du brouillard. Les arbres qui en dépassent sont très solides, le TARDIS devrait pouvoir s'y poser sans difficulté, et nous pourrons sortir explorer !

Lavande ferma la porte et courut le rejoindre. Il lui montra une carte sur son écran. On voyait effectivement une grande étendue verte entourée d'une nappe blanche. Le Docteur abaissa un levier et commença l'habituelle lutte pour tenir debout en dépit des violentes secousses. Cependant cette fois-ci, ce fut bref, en raison de la courte distance. Mais alors que les tremblements avaient cessé et qu'ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'aplomb, un choc violent fit basculer le TARDIS. Lavande essaya de se retenir mais elle glissa et se cogna contre une barrière de la passerelle. Les à-coups cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencés.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? gémit Lavande en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Le sol était en pente, elle avait du mal à garder son équilibre, comme si le TARDIS ne s'était pas posé correctement.

— J'ai dû surestimer la solidité des arbres, nous avons cassé quelques branches en nous posant. Mais en principe, c'est bon maintenant…

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la porte, non sans manquer glisser plusieurs fois et l'ouvrit à la volée. Le cœur de Lavande battait à tout rompre. Et s'ils étaient tombés sous la nappe de brouillard ? Ils risquaient de respirer du monoxyde de carbone ! Mais elle vit avec soulagement qu'il faisait parfaitement clair dehors et distinguait les feuilles des arbres. Elle rejoignit le Docteur en se tenant aux rambardes de métal. Elle le trouva en train de réconforter son vaisseau en le caressant comme on consolerait un enfant qui pleure. Elle sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne se ferait sans doute jamais à cette manie de voir le TARDIS comme un être vivant.

— Suis-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la saisit tout naturellement. Autour d'eux s'étendaient les branches d'un arbre sans fin. Faisaient-elles tout le tour de la planète ou y avait-il d'autres arbres aussi gigantesques ?

A première vue, elles ne présentaient pas de difficultés majeures. Lavande suivit le Docteur qui passait de l'une à l'autre comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Plus maladroite, elle marchait davantage courbée en deux que debout, de façon à assurer son équilibre. Le feuillage était incroyablement dense, et ressemblait à ce qu'on trouvait sur Terre. Les feuilles étaient gigantesques mais semblaient de la même composition que celles qu'elle connaissait. Elle tendit la main pour en toucher une mais à peine l'eut-elle effleurée que la feuille s'enroula sur elle-même, si vite que Lavande recula de surprise.

— Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que la végétation n'est pas particulièrement sympathique, ici, fit le Docteur avec une nonchalance déconcertante. Cet arbre ça va, mais je crois qu'il y en a dont les feuilles deviennent brûlantes quand on les touche, et d'autres dont la sève est acide. Mais nous tâcherons de les éviter !

Lavande le fusilla du regard. Comme d'habitude, il la prévenait des problèmes quand elle s'y trouvait confrontée ! Ils reprirent leur périple à travers les branches, grimpant toujours plus vers la cime. Lavande s'efforçait de ne pas regarder en bas, n'osant imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle glissait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui sembla que les feuilles se faisaient plus éparses. L'impatience de ce qu'elle allait découvrir la fit redoubler d'énergie et elle lâcha la main du Docteur pour grimper elle-même, plus vite.

— Lavande ! la rappela-t-il, mais elle l'ignora.

Elle se sentait agile comme un écureuil – contrecoup de l'Imperium lancé par Maugrey en quatrième année ? Après tout elle ne s'était jamais essayée à grimper aux arbres depuis ! Elle se hissait autant à la force de ses bras qu'à celle de ses jambes. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas toucher les feuilles, se contentant d'écarter les branches. Elle s'aida de sa baguette par quelques sortilèges inoffensifs qui lui permettaient de se dégager le passage sans rien toucher.

Enfin, elle écarta les ultimes frondaisons. La clarté l'éblouit et elle se protégea les yeux, ignorant si la lumière était plus violente sur Caligo que sur Terre. Cependant, en clignant des paupières, elle finit par s'y habituer. Alors elle se hissa sur la dernière fourche et poussa un cri de victoire en contemplant la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle dominait le brouillard de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et voyait enfin nettement toutes les créatures dont elle avait deviné les silhouettes à travers la brume. Elle se serait crue au sommet d'une montagne, dominant toutes les autres dissimulées dans les nuages. Des hybrides entre poissons et oiseaux s'offraient à ses yeux, visions fabuleuse, flottant au-dessus de la brume et replongeant sans un bruit. Des craquements derrière elle lui indiquèrent que le Docteur l'avait rejointe. Elle l'aida à se hisser près d'elle pour qu'il puisse contempler à son tour le paysage.

— Fantastique ! souffla-t-il.

Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et semblait aussi fasciné qu'elle.

— Regarde ! fit-il en lui montrant l'horizon.

Lavande s'aperçut que le ciel s'assombrissait. Il ferait bientôt nuit, si cette planète était faite comme la Terre. Etait-ce le Soleil qui l'éclairait d'ailleurs ? C'était peu probable, si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'elle se trouvait dans le Système Solaire, or jamais les astronomes n'avaient répertorié une telle planète.

— Sommes-nous loin de la Terre ? demanda Lavande.

— A environ trois-cents millions d'années-lumière, répondit le Docteur. Pour te donner une idée, la galaxie d'Andromède où nous étions tout à l'heure n'était qu'à 2,5 millions d'années-lumière du Soleil. Donc oui, pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes relativement loin de la Terre !

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, laissant apparaître les étoiles invisible tantôt. L'astre qui éclairait Caligo était probablement une étoile totalement inconnue des scientifiques terriens, Lavande se dispensa de demander comment elle se nommait, cela ne lui dirait rien.

Elle choisit de s'asseoir sur la branche sur laquelle le Docteur et elle se tenaient. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'autre partie de la fourche et un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se trouvait sur une planète inconnue des Terriens, au-dessus d'un brouillard mortel, à contempler la nuit qui tombait. C'était beaucoup plus rapide que sur Terre d'ailleurs, cette planète devait être plus petite et tourner plus vite.

— Docteur ?

Il ne répondit pas, peut-être sentait-il venu le moment des questions délicates. Mais Lavande n'abandonna pas pour autant.

— Parlez-moi de cette Guerre du Temps.

Il demeura silencieux. Alors elle lui prit la main, comme on le ferait pour un enfant inquiet, et la pressa doucement. Il soupira et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau pleins de tristesse, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient aussi embués. Elle regretta un peu de les avoir amenés sur ce terrain de conversation, mais elle était prête à parier qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de cette guerre à quiconque. Tant pis si les souvenirs étaient douloureux, elle voulait qu'il lui raconte.

— Cette guerre s'est achevée il y a onze mois, et a été la dernière confrontation entre les Seigneurs du Temps et les Daleks, répondit-il enfin.

— Les Daleks ?

— Des extraterrestres qui vivent dans une armure faite d'un métal presque indestructible. Ils ont fait l'objet d'une prophétie selon laquelle ils détruiraient toute forme de vie de l'univers sur au moins une trame temporelle. C'est un petit peu compliqué à expliquer. Les Seigneurs du Temps ont décidé de les exterminer, mais ils ont pris connaissance de ce stratagème. Alors ils nous ont déclaré la guerre.

Il fit une pause dans son récit et contempla l'horizon. Lavande suivit son regard et aperçut des dizaines d'étoiles filantes traversant le ciel nocturne comme s'il en pleuvait. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il lui avait tant vanté la beauté de ce spectacle. Mais elle l'enjoignit à poursuivre d'une pression sur sa main.

— J'ai vu un Dalek tuer un enfant, pendant cette guerre. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que j'ai décidé d'y prendre part, quand j'ai compris quel genre de créature c'était. Pas d'âme, pas de conscience… J'ai beau savoir qu'il y a de la vie sous l'armure, pour moi ce ne sont que des machines à tuer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il serrait de plus en plus la main de Lavande mais elle n'osait pas l'interrompre, consciente de la colère qu'il devait éprouver à cet instant.

— Le Président des Seigneur du Temps a décidé de mettre un terme à la guerre. Son but était de faire de nous des sortes de dieux, des êtres de pure conscience, et de détruire tout le reste des créatures vivantes dans l'univers. J'ai volé l'artefact qui aurait pu permettre cette catastrophe. Je l'ai modifié pour augmenter sa puissance, il ne devait permettre que la fermeture de la Cascade la Méduse, une faille dans l'espace et le temps, ce qui aurait mis un terme à la guerre.

Lavande sentait son cœur se serrer. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle commençait à deviner l'issue de ce récit. Les étoiles filantes continuaient de tomber en pluie silencieuse devant eux, se reflétant dans les yeux humides du Docteur. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de le mettre dans cet état, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'interrompre maintenant.

— C'était la solution de dernier recours. J'en ai choisi une autre, quand j'ai appris ce que voulait faire notre Président. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Lavande sentait qu'il cherchait à se justifier autant auprès d'elle qu'auprès de lui-même. Elle le regarda, espérant l'inciter à poursuivre. Ses lèvres tremblaient, il semblait en proie au plus grand désespoir. Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, il déclara de sa voix grave :

— J'ai détruit Gallifrey, les Daleks et tous les Seigneurs du Temps. Tous les combattants de la Dernière Guerre du Temps ont été anéantis en une seconde, et Gallifrey a disparu dans un grand flash silencieux. Je suis le seul à en avoir réchappé et à porter la responsabilité de ce désastre.

A ces mots, il se prit soudain la tête dans les mains, le dos courbé comme si le poids de toute cette culpabilité l'accablait. Lavande vit ses épaules agitées de tremblements. Alors sans hésiter, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle, tâchant de retenir ses propres larmes pour qu'au moins un d'eux garde la tête froide. Le Docteur lui rendit son étreinte et elle eut l'étrange impression qu'il s'accrochait à elle plus qu'il ne la serrait. Comme il était étrange de penser que quelques jours auparavant, c'était elle qui lui tenait la main en s'y agrippant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle était heureuse de lui être d'un certain réconfort et lui caressa les cheveux comme elle l'aurait fait à un enfant en pleurs.

Lavande contempla le ciel illuminé d'étoiles filantes, songeant qu'après ces aveux, rien ne serait plus pareil entre elle et le Docteur. Et cela lui rappela douloureusement qu'elle ne lui avait toujours rien révélé sur son accident. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas pour l'instant. Non, elle avait une chose à accomplir auparavant qui nécessitait qu'elle garde le secret.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, pas très gai comme chapitre... Je n'ai rien inventé concernant la Guerre du Temps, toutes les infos appartiennent au Whoniverse :) Merci d'avoir lu et à lundi pour la suite de cette aventure !**


	11. Tooth And Claw

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt #12 : Brûlures**

 **Traduction du titre du chapitre : Dent et griffe**

 **Toujours un grand merci à Eve et lilimordefaim pour toujours être au rendez-vous ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lavande ne posa plus aucune question au Docteur à propos de la Dernière Guerre du Temps, même si elle aurait voulu en apprendre infiniment plus. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'une telle guerre s'était déroulée, à plusieurs centaines de millions d'années-lumière de la Terre… Elle croyait qu'on ne voyait ça que dans les films de science-fiction ! Elle aurait été absolument émerveillée d'apprendre ce genre d'évènement si elle n'avait pas eu avec elle une des victimes de cette guerre incroyablement destructrice. Le Docteur avait subi un réel traumatisme, elle comprenait mieux maintenant ses humeurs changeantes et cet air sombre sur son visage quand il croyait qu'elle ne le regardait pas…

Bien des choses s'expliquaient à présent. Le fait qu'il ne semble pas lui tenir rigueur de la mort de Brenna, sa réticence à tuer le Zellem et le peu de satisfaction qu'il avait tiré de sa victoire… Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si ça le choquait qu'elle ait tué quelqu'un. _On fait tous des erreurs_. Elle ne s'était pas interrogée sur ce que cette phrase pouvait sous-entendre, mais maintenant c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Le Docteur s'était vite repris après ce moment de faiblesse, il lui avait adressé un de ses habituels sourires, bien que celui-ci fût teinté de tristesse. Puis il lui avait parlé des étoiles filantes, des créatures qu'ils voyaient surgir du brouillard, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Lavande était restée silencieuse, se contentant d'acquiescer pour lui montrer qu'elle écoutait. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fait remonter ces douloureux souvenirs… La curiosité avait été la plus forte, et elle s'en serait tapé la tête contre un mur s'il y en avait eu un près d'elle !

— Allez ! fit le Docteur en se relevant. On retourne au TARDIS !

Il guetta son approbation d'un regard et quand elle eut hoché la tête, il amorça la descente avec la même agilité qu'à l'aller. Pourtant, en le regardant, Lavande eut la désagréable impression qu'il y avait plus de lourdeur dans ses gestes, comme s'il était encore investi par le chagrin. Quelle idiote, évidemment qu'il était triste et il le serait longtemps ! Sa planète et tout son peuple avaient été détruits moins d'un an auparavant… Pouvait-on guérir d'une telle épreuve ? Non, il pourrait afficher toute la bonne humeur qu'il voulait, elle savait désormais à quel point la culpabilité et la mélancolie le minaient.

Et curieusement, elle se sentait ainsi beaucoup plus proche de lui. Certes, comparés à ce qu'il avait vécu, son accident et ses cicatrices lui paraissaient bien dérisoires, mais il avait comme elle un passé récent qui l'avait changé à jamais et qui avait laissé des traces indélébiles, des brûlures dans son cœur. Et puis, elle aussi avait un mort sur la conscience. Par rapport à toute une planète, c'était dérisoire, mais elle savait ce que c'était que culpabiliser d'avoir pris une vie pour le bien de toutes les autres.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que le Docteur s'était arrêté et le percuta de plein fouet. Elle se rattrapa à lui, agrippant sa veste de cuir, avant de remarquer son air perplexe.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai dû rater un embranchement quelque part, marmonna-t-il, je crois que nous avons changé d'arbre.

Lavande blêmit. Changé d'arbre ? Ils se trouvaient donc peut-être sur un de ceux qui projetaient de l'acide pour se défendre ou dont les feuilles devenaient incandescentes si on les touchait ? Rassurant…

— On pourrait retourner sur nos pas, suggéra-t-elle en essayant de rester détachée. Nous verrons bien…

— Je ne suis pas perdu ! rétorqua le Docteur. Non, nous allons continuer, ce n'est pas compliqué de se repérer dans ce genre de milieu, nous serons au TARDIS en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !

— Ben voyons… grommela Lavande.

Le Docteur fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue – elle était certaine d'avoir parlé assez fort – et se remit à marcher.

— Ah, évite de toucher les feuilles, on ne sait jamais ! ajouta-t-il.

Lavande ramena aussitôt ses mains contre elle et lui jeta un regard noir. Par Merlin, il pouvait être tellement agaçant ! Elle avait beau éprouver toute la compassion du monde à son égard, elle mourait parfois d'envie de lui jeter un maléfice de Chauve-Furie qui lui ferait ravaler ses sarcasmes et son air moqueur !

Elle le rattrapa cependant bien vite, peu encline à rester seule derrière dans cet environnement inconnu et hostile. Caligo était sans doute une planète charmante mais en cet instant, Lavande n'avait qu'une envie : être de retour sur sa bonne vieille Terre ! Au moins là-bas il n'y avait pas d'arbres mortellement dangereux… Enfin, si l'on exceptait le Saule Cogneur bien entendu. Le parc de Poudlard était sans doute à lui seul bien plus mauvais pour la santé que toutes les planètes connues du Docteur ! Mais mis à part ce lieu précis, la Terre était quand même plus accueillante que cette planète recouverte d'un gaz mortel et peuplée de créatures étranges et d'arbres menaçants…

— Vous savez, si vous êtes perdu vous pouvez me le dire ! siffla-t-elle. Ça m'évitera d'espérer voir le TARDIS à chaque branche que vous écartez…

— C'est facile de critiquer ! répliqua le Docteur. Tu pourrais me donner un coup de main, ta baguette magique ne sait pas que faire des feux d'artifices, si ?

Lavande faillit se taper le front du plat de la main. Quelle idiote ! Evidemment qu'elle avait de quoi les aider, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Bien sûr, il restait à espérer que la magie fonctionnait sur cette planète… La magie était en elle, pas dans l'atmosphère, mais de la même façon que les appareils moldus ne pouvaient pas fonctionner à Poudlard à cause de la trop grande présence de flux magiques, ses propres pouvoirs seraient peut-être diminués sur Caligo par la puissance d'autres phénomènes.

Elle posa sa baguette sur sa paume ouverte et clama :

— _Pointe au Nord_ !

Le cœur battant, elle crut un instant que ça n'avait aucun effet. Mais la baguette se mit à tourner sur elle-même de plus en plus vite, comme si elle cherchait le nord sans y parvenir, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, pointant la gauche de Lavande.

— Le nord est là, dit-elle. Ça peut vous aider ?

Le Docteur la rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Fantastique ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant sa baguette pour l'observer sous tous les angles. Il m'en faut vraiment une, où est-ce qu'on en trouve ?

— Il faut être sorcier pour avoir une baguette, rétorqua Lavande. Enfin, en théorie vous pourriez me voler la mienne mais pour la faire fonctionner, je vous souhaite bien du courage ! D'autant que j'ai l'impression que tous ces voyages dans le temps et l'espace, ça ne lui réussit pas trop…

Le Docteur la lui rendit avec beaucoup de précaution, comme si elle avait été en cristal, avant de scruter l'obscurité. Lavande crut bon d'invoquer un Lumos – comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? – pour les aider à y voir plus clair. Autour d'eux, les arbres se dressaient en ombres menaçantes et elle frissonna.

— J'ai fait atterrir le TARDIS au sud de cette partie émergée de la forêt, marmonna le Docteur comme pour lui-même. Donc en toute logique, si nous poursuivons vers la droite, nous devrions le retrouver sans problème, nous ne devons pas être bien loin !

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança et s'enfonça à nouveau dans les branchages. Lavande le suivit avec beaucoup plus de réserve, sa baguette pointée devant elle pour voir où elle mettait les pieds. Le Docteur s'arrêtait parfois pour l'attendre et repartait aussi vite dès qu'elle le rejoignait.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, la lumière du sortilège s'affaiblit, elle vacillait comme la flamme d'une bougie. Lavande tapa sa baguette sur sa main, comme elle l'aurait fait d'une lampe de poche, mais rien n'y fit. La lumière disparut et elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Heureusement le feuillage n'était pas trop dense au-dessus d'eux et ses yeux s'habituèrent bien vite à l'obscurité. Mais alors qu'elle allait prudemment se remettre en route, un frôlement tout près d'elle la fit sursauter. Elle se figea, le souffle court. Quel genre de bête pouvait se cacher dans ces arbres ? Elle en avait aperçu quelques-unes mais sans réussir à les détailler…

— Docteur ? souffla-t-elle.

— Je suis juste devant, répondit-il.

— Non, Docteur… Il y a quelque chose tout près…

Il revint sur ses pas et elle fut infiniment soulagée de le savoir près d'elle. Lui au moins saurait quoi faire, la faune extraterrestre c'était son rayon, elle se contentait des films et des livres…

— Tu n'as pas passé l'âge d'avoir peur du noir ? fit-il remarquer après un instant de silence témoignant que rien ne les suivait.

Toujours aux aguets, Lavande ne releva même pas sa moquerie. Elle fixait le feuillage, immobile. Elle avait vu quelque chose bouger…

— Docteur ! souffla-t-elle en lui désignant un point droit devant eux.

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule, visiblement perplexe.

— Et moi qui pensais que seuls les enfants voyaient des monstres dans le noir, marmonna-t-il en scrutant l'obscurité.

— J'ai vu quelque chose briller, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose de caché…

Le Docteur braqua son tournevis sonique devant lui, provoquant le bourdonnement caractéristique de l'analyse. Il fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas. Manifestement, ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls qu'il le croyait.

— En effet, il vaut mieux ne pas nous attarder, murmura-t-il. Viens, retournons au TARDIS.

Mais alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, Lavande entendit très distinctement les feuillages craquer. Soudain le Docteur appuya brutalement sur sa tête.

— Baisse-toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Lavande se jeta au sol, complètement paniquée. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une grande silhouette semblable à une chauve-souris géante passer à quelques centimètres de sa tête et se poser sur leur chemin. Le Docteur l'aida à se relever et elle put voir à quoi ressemblait la créature. Elle l'aurait prise pour un Sombral si son corps n'avait pas été celui d'un dragon. Sa tête reptilienne était des plus menaçantes et des crochets d'une quinzaine de centimètres dépassaient de sa mâchoire à la manière des tigres aux dents de sabre.

— Docteur, qu'est-ce que c'est ? gémit Lavande.

— A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée, la faune de cette planète n'est que très peu connue, mais là le nom qui me vient ce serait… Pterosaurax, ça te parle ?

— C'est bien le moment d'amuser la galerie ! Trouvez un moyen de nous sortir de là par Merlin !

— Là tout de suite, j'en ai bien un…

L'animal poussa un cri qui leur vrilla les oreilles.

— Cours !

Il lui prit la main et s'élança dos à la créature, Lavande derrière lui. Le Docteur enjambait les branches avec agilité, sautait de l'une à l'autre, sans lâcher Lavande qui suivait sans problème cette fois. L'adrénaline suscitée par la peur semblait lui donner des ailes, la seule chose qu'elle avait à l'esprit était « survivre ». Les branches qui lui écorchaient les mains et le visage, ses poumons qui la brûlaient sous l'effort, peu lui importaient.

Soudain, alors que le Docteur écartait une branche, la bête atterrit devant eux et ouvrit une gueule gigantesque pourvue de crocs d'une longueur démesurée. Lavande recula vivement, terrifiée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu une mâchoire de ce type… Oh non, elle ne voulait pas y penser ! Elle pointa sa baguette sur le prédateur.

— _Stupéfix_ !

Mais le sortilège ricocha sur ce qui semblait être une carapace très solide, en tout cas résistante à la magie.

— Lui aussi il résiste à la magie ! s'écria-t-elle. Il y en a beaucoup des créatures infernales de ce genre dans l'univers ou j'ai rencontré les deux seules ?

— Tu es la première sorcière que je rencontre, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? s'exclama le Docteur en évitant de justesse le claquement de mâchoire de la créature.

Lavande recula et se plaqua contre un arbre, le sang lui battant les tempes. Par les quatre Fondateurs, elle allait finir dévorée par cette créature tout droit sortie d'un film de science-fiction… Sa main tâtonna sur le tronc de l'arbre, dans l'espoir de trouver n'importe quoi qui puisse les aider. Le Docteur usait de son tournevis sonique mais cela n'avait pas d'autre effet que d'énerver encore plus l'animal.

Lavande sentit soudain une douleur lancinante lui traverser la main, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

— Ne touchez pas les feuilles Docteur ! gémit-elle en serrant contre elle sa main meurtrie.

— Les feuilles ? Excellente idée ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle distingua dans l'obscurité.

Sous ses yeux sidérés, elle le vit aussitôt casser une branche et en menacer leur prédateur. Elle crut que cela n'avait aucun effet puisqu'il continuait de faire claquer ses mâchoires avec férocité, mais quand les feuilles le touchèrent, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en poussant des geignements plaintifs.

Lavande lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et se détendit un peu. Avec quelques petits coups, il déguerpirait et les laisserait tranquille. Le Docteur leva à nouveau la branche et l'abattit juste à côté de la créature qui geignit à nouveau en courbant l'échine. Lavande fronça les sourcils en le voyant brandir son arme une troisième fois et toucher cette fois le museau de leur adversaire. Tout sourire s'était évanoui sur le visage du Docteur, ses traits s'étaient durcis, exactement comme lorsqu'il avait affronté le Zellem.

La créature gémissait, plus offensive pour un sou, accusant les attaques en se recroquevillant davantage sur elle-même. Voyant le Docteur lever la branche pour la sixième fois, Lavande réagit au quart de tour et se précipita vers lui.

— Non Docteur ! Arrêtez !

Elle saisit la branche pour la lui arracher des mains et poussa un cri de douleur lorsque les feuilles la brûlèrent plus gravement encore que la première fois. La créature profita de l'inattention de son assaillant pour détaler dans l'obscurité avec un grondement plaintif. Tenant ses mains meurtries contre sa poitrine, Lavande articula :

— Vous êtes allé trop loin, il n'était plus menaçant, ça ne servait à rien de vous acharner.

— Il aurait pu nous tuer !

— Il ne l'a pas fait ! Vous l'avez effrayé, suffisamment pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille, vous n'auriez pas dû continuer, vous l'avez blessé ! Si je ne vous avais pas arrêté, vous l'auriez tué ? Je croyais que vous détestiez en arriver à cette extrémité !

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, la tête légèrement baissée. Dans le noir, elle ne distinguait pas son regard, mais elle le devinait sombre, dénué de toute malice.

— Vous avez besoin qu'on vous arrête Docteur, murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes trop… en colère, je ne sais pas, mais vous avez parfois des accès de violence qui sont assez inquiétants.

Il tourna son regard vers elle, toujours sans répondre. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait vu juste, sinon il se serait empressé de la démentir.

— Finalement on se ressemble pas mal tous les deux, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ce genre de crise, ça me connaît aussi vous savez. Moi aussi j'ai besoin qu'on m'arrête, qu'on m'empêche d'aller trop loin parfois.

Elle songea à son combat contre Brenna, lorsque la fureur l'avait aveuglée et qu'elle l'avait laissée prendre le contrôle sur sa raison. C'était une maladie en ce qui la concernait, un reste de l'attaque de Greyback. Mais chez le Docteur, c'était la tristesse qui lui provoquait ces crises, la culpabilité. C'était peut-être bien pire à subir, car Lavande au moins savait que ça ne venait pas totalement d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas responsable.

Ses mains brûlées se rappelèrent soudain à son souvenir et elle gémit de douleur, les serrant contre elle. Le Docteur se précipita vers elle et les prit pour les examiner. La chair était à vif et entourée de cloques.

— J'ai ce qu'il faut dans le TARDIS, viens, lui dit le Docteur d'un ton étrangement léger.

Il prit son poignet et l'entraîna dans les feuillages. Lavande eut beaucoup plus de mal à passer d'une branche à une autre, ses blessures la lançaient et le contrecoup de la peur éprouvée l'avait épuisée. Heureusement le Docteur l'aidait à avancer, ne la lâchant jamais et la portant presque quand c'était trop difficile.

Ils reprirent le chemin de tantôt, et marchèrent pendant de longues minutes. Lavande commençait à désespérer. Comment trouver le TARDIS dans une telle obscurité ? Elle trébucha sur une branche et se rattrapa à un tronc, sa main effleurant une feuille. Elle recula aussitôt, terrifiée à l'idée de se brûler encore ou de recevoir un jet d'acide. Mais rien de tel ne se passa. Elle osa s'approcher un peu de la feuille et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était enroulée sur elle-même.

— Docteur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous sommes sur le bon arbre, le TARDIS ne devrait pas être loin maintenant !

Il lui sourit et murmura :

— TARDIS… TARDIS, montre-toi…

A cet instant, une lumière aveuglante jaillit d'entre les branches à leur gauche. Lavande se protégea les yeux, éblouie. Elle sentit que le Docteur lâchait sa main et l'entendit courir.

— Ha ha ! s'exclama-t-il. Te voilà ma vieille !

Lavande cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité et vit que derrière les feuillages qu'avait écartés le Docteur trônait la cabine de police. La lanterne sur son toit illuminait les alentours comme un phare. C'était incroyable… Avait-elle répondu à l'appel du Docteur ? Lavande commençait à sérieusement se demander si le vaisseau n'avait pas une conscience… En tout cas, lui et le Docteur avaient un lien spécial, c'était évident.

Elle entra dans la salle de contrôle et s'assit par terre, serrant ses mains contre elle. Le Docteur revint avec une trousse de premiers secours et en sortit un étrange bandage bariolé de couleurs. Il prit délicatement ses mains et les pansa soigneusement. Lavande considéra le tissu d'un air perplexe. La prenait-il vraiment pour une enfant, après l'avoir vue effrayée par l'obscurité ?

— Les couleurs sont des médications qui vont entrer dans la plaie, expliqua-t-il. Quand le bandage sera blanc, c'est que la blessure sera guérie.

Lavande sentit la douleur refluer petit à petit. Près d'elle, le Docteur l'observait d'un air soucieux. Enfin la bande de tissu se trouva dépourvue de couleur. Il l'ôta précautionneusement et elle eut la stupéfaction de voir ses paumes complètement cicatrisées. Mrs Pomfresh ne serait pas allée si vite… La magie avait de quoi apprendre de la technologie des Seigneurs du Temps !

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vivez si longtemps, souffla Lavande. Avec de tels moyens, impossible de tomber malade et à la moindre blessure vous guérissez en un rien de temps !

Le Docteur eut un sourire et retourna au tableau de commande.

— C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, dit-il.

— Eh bien expliquez-moi ! Enfin… sauf si c'est trop… difficile bien sûr.

Elle ne voulait pas risquer de faire à nouveau remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Mais il croisa les bras d'un air détendu et répondit :

— Ce que tu vois ici est mon neuvième visage.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Quand un Seigneur du Temps est sur le point de mourir, il a la possibilité de se régénérer. Toutes ses cellules se renouvellent et éliminent les anciennes trop faibles. Il change totalement d'apparence. Je me suis régénéré huit fois en 900 ans. La dernière date d'il y a moins d'un an, juste à la fin de la Guerre du Temps. Créer ce verrou temporel dans lequel j'ai enfermé la guerre m'a demandé une énergie considérable et j'ai été obligé de me régénérer pour ne pas mourir.

Lavande craignait que cette évocation ne lui cause une trop grande tristesse mais il ajouta avec un sourire :

— Et j'ai gagné cette tête d'idiot ! J'espère au moins que la prochaine me rendra roux, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être roux !

Lavande éclata de rire. C'était certes plus nerveux que joyeux mais incroyablement libérateur. Le cœur plus léger, elle rejoignit le Docteur devant le tableau de contrôle.

— Où veux-tu aller ? lui demanda-t-il. Venise à la Renaissance ? La Chine au début de la dynastie Ming ? Oh non j'ai mieux, tu veux faire du patin à glace ? Winter Wonderland est une planète entièrement dédiée aux sports d'hiver, et ils ont des pistes de luge fantastiques !

Il s'interrompit et la considéra d'un air plus grave.

— A moins que… tu ne veuilles rentrer ?

Cette fois, Lavande n'eut pas à réfléchir une seconde, sa décision était toute prise.

— Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors un conseil Docteur : surprenez-moi !

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, tapa des coordonnées sur le clavier de commandes et abaissa un levier. Lavande contempla la tour s'illuminer, émerveillée. Rentrer et abandonner tout ça ? Jamais ! De toute façon elle avait encore une chose à accomplir qui nécessitait la participation du Docteur…

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Le 9e Docteur est mon préféré pour ce mélange de malice, de tristesse et de folie qui l'habite, ces changements d'humeur, comme dans l'épisode _Dalek_ où il ordonne à un Dalek de se suicider, et montre à quel point il va mal. Bref, il est trop génial comme Docteur **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi pour la suite !**


	12. A Lonely Decision

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt "Jardin secret"**

 **Traduction du titre : Une décision solitaire**

 **Encore un grand merci à Lilimordefaim et Eve pour leurs corrections, leurs avis et leurs commentaires encourageants, les filles vous êtes géniales :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit tombait sur le Paris des années 1930. Confortablement installée dans une des bibliothèques du TARDIS, Lavande repensait à la journée qu'elle et le Docteur avaient vécue, courant dans les catacombes à la poursuite d'extraterrestres à moitié rats, appelés les Tokalts, qui menaçaient de faire s'écrouler la ville en fragilisant son sous-sol.

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle était à bord du TARDIS. Elle était retournée chez elle quatre fois, pour s'assurer que sa chouette allait bien, mais était repartie aussitôt avec le Docteur en quête de nouvelles aventures. Depuis l'épisode sur Caligo, ils avaient visité trois autres planètes dont la fameuse Winter Wonderland entièrement dédiée aux sports d'hiver. Ils n'avaient pas réitéré d'aventure dans le futur, Lavande avait beau être une passionnée de divination et donc de suppositions sur l'avenir, voir réellement ce qu'il adviendrait de ce qu'elle connaissait l'effrayait un peu.

Le Docteur l'avait emmenée à Rome rendre visite à Jules César, à Versailles dîner avec Louis XIV, à New-York voir le président Kennedy – ils étaient malheureusement arrivés le jour de son assassinat et n'avaient bien sûr rien pu faire, cet épisode étant un point fixe dans l'Histoire et ne pouvant être modifié au risque d'un bouleversement de l'avenir que connaissait Lavande.

Ce qui l'avait le plus stupéfiée, c'était la présence d'extraterrestres dans presque tous les lieux et époques où l'emmenait le Docteur ! Ils avaient dû affronter une armée de cyborgs venus remplacer les légionnaires de César et voulant prendre le pouvoir sur Rome, anéantir un Ogron – mercenaire à la physionomie proche du gorille – commandé par la Montespan pour la débarrasser de Françoise de Maintenon, empêcher l'invasion de la planète Winter Wonderland par des extraterrestres reptiliens buveurs de sang…

En entrant à Poudlard, Lavande s'était préparée à ne plus s'étonner de rien, avec la magie tout était possible après tout. Mais c'était avant de vivre toutes ces incroyables aventures… Jamais avec une simple baguette magique elle n'aurait pu remonter le temps, parcourir des milliers d'années-lumière en quelques secondes, voir autant de merveilles…

Lavande passa une main sur ses cicatrices. Suite à la cicatrisation si rapide après l'épisode sur Caligo, elle lui avait évidemment demandé s'il avait de quoi soigner son visage. Mais force était de constater que la magie demeurait plus puissante que la science dans certains cas. Il lui avait administré de nombreux remèdes qu'il conservait dans le TARDIS, sans succès. Il lui avait même fait consulter les Chula, un peuple utilisant des techniques médicales très avancées permettant de guérir n'importe quelle blessure. Mais leur science avait des limites visiblement…

Le Docteur et toutes les technologies extraterrestres ne pouvaient rien pour elle. On lui avait bien proposé de la transformer en plante verte, de ne conserver que son cerveau afin qu'elle n'ait plus les désagréments de la condition humaine et puisse passer le reste de son existence à penser, curieusement elle ne s'était pas laissé tenter.

Elle avait un tout autre plan en tête, qui lui était venu dès que le Docteur avait prouvé qu'il pouvait remonter le temps. Il pouvait faire un bond de dix siècles dans le passé, alors un an et demi… ce serait d'une simplicité enfantine pour lui. Elle avait élaboré sa stratégie dès le début, noté dans les moindres détails ce qu'elle se rappelait de la soirée. Elle savait quand et où faire atterrir le TARDIS, comment ne pas se faire voir – ou du moins reconnaître – et avait révisé tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait, à l'abri du regard du Docteur. Elle était prête.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et elle se redressa aussitôt, comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac. Elle essayait d'oublier qu'elle s'apprêtait à manipuler le Docteur pour son bien personnel…

— Je t'ai cherchée dans les trois cuisines, dans le cloître, dans deux salles de bain, sur les huit terrains de squash, et toi tu étais cachée ici ! La prochaine fois laisse-moi un mot, que je n'aille pas me perdre dans les couloirs du TARDIS ! s'exclama le Docteur.

— Tu cherches dans les salles de bain, au risque que j'y sois ? répondit Lavande avec un regard perplexe. En 900 ans tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières à ce que je vois…

Il haussa un sourcil, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle lui reprochait et Lavande leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comptait pas refaire son éducation mais parfois, il était vraiment désespérant ! Il s'assit sur le bras de son fauteuil alors qu'elle cachait discrètement son petit carnet de notes.

— Alors, prête à repartir ?

Lavande hésita. Devait-elle laisser passer encore une occasion ? Puis les remarques qu'elle avait subies durant leurs voyages lui revinrent. A Versailles, à Rome, à New-York… Les regards des gens sur la partie cachée de son visage, qu'il lui avait parfois fallu découvrir pour ne pas paraître suspecte, les grimaces des enfants qui la croisaient… Sortir de la solitude impliquait le regard des autres, et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Etre prise en pitié ou fixée avec horreur, c'était trop pour elle. Même deux mille ans dans le passé elle avait suscité des exclamations de saisissement et que dire de l'époque du Roi Soleil où on avait assimilé ses cicatrices à de la petite vérole ? Elle n'en pouvait plus.

— Oui, prête. Mais… je choisis la destination cette fois !

— Tu les as choisies tout le temps !

— Oui, mais sur ta suggestion, tu me disais « tiens, allons rendre visite à ce cher Wolfgang ! » et moi j'acceptais. Attention, ça me plaisait beaucoup, je t'assure ! Mais cette fois, je choisis la destination et la date.

Le Docteur acquiesça sans sourciller. Lavande s'en voulait de le manipuler de la sorte… Mais elle ne lui mentait pas ! Non, elle omettait juste quelques détails. Chacun avait droit à un jardin secret non ?... Elle se contentait de lui cacher deux trois petites choses, ce n'était pas des mensonges.

Elle le suivit dans la salle de contrôle et réfléchit une dernière fois aux coordonnées spatiales et temporelles qu'elle devrait lui donner. Il fallait être la plus précise possible, une heure de différence et tout pouvait être fichu ! Elle inspira un grand coup et déclara :

— Le 1er mai 1998, à onze heures du soir, impasse des Jobarbilles à Pré-au-Lard.

Le Docteur tapa ces coordonnées sur son clavier et abaissa un levier. Lavande entendit à peine le bruit familier du TARDIS se mettant en marche tant son cœur battait fort.

~o~O~o~

Lorsque la cabine de police se matérialisa dans Pré-au-Lard, ils furent anormalement secoués, comme si elle avait du mal à se stabiliser et essayait de repartir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait ? s'étonna le Docteur en courant autour de la tour de contrôle pour abaisser plusieurs leviers.

— Ce doit être la magie, il y en a énormément et ça crée des interférences ! A Poudlard il est impossible de faire fonctionner un appareil électrique, et à Pré-au-Lard ça ne doit pas être beaucoup plus facile…

Enfin, après quelques soubresauts supplémentaires, le TARDIS s'immobilisa enfin. Lavande se précipita vers la porte sans attendre l'injonction habituelle du Docteur qui passait toujours avant elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle s'aperçut qu'un véritable chantier régnait dans la ruelle. Des barrières réduites en copeaux, des pots de fleurs brisés sur le sol, des tuiles probablement tombées d'un toit voisin…

Lavande blêmit tout à coup. Peut-être restait-il des Mangemorts dans Pré-au-Lard ! Le charme du Cridurut ne s'était pas déclenché puisqu'ils n'avaient pas fait de magie pour arriver, en revanche le bruit du TARDIS pouvait les avoir alertés… Si le Docteur et elle étaient repérés, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. D'un violent coup d'épaule elle fit reculer le Docteur dans le TARDIS et ferma aussitôt la porte.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il visiblement mécontent.

— Heu… il y a visiblement eu de l'agitation dehors… On va attendre un peu, pour être sûrs que ça s'est calmé.

Il la regarda avec réprobation, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'aimait pas quand il était comme ça, elle avait l'impression de le revoir le jour de leur rencontre, quand il la prenait pour une Carrionite. Il força alors le passage et rouvrit la porte à toute volée.

— Non, Docteur, arrête ! souffla Lavande en le tirant par le bras.

Un froid très étrange s'insinua alors dans le TARDIS. Pour un début mai, ça n'avait rien de normal, et elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il annonçait.

— Rentre, Docteur ! supplia-t-elle.

Il dut sentir la détresse dans sa voix car il obéit instantanément. Il referma la porte et Lavande inspira profondément. Elle n'avait été que très peu confrontée aux Détraqueurs dans sa vie et ces rares fois lui avaient laissé un souvenir affreux. Mais surtout, elle était incapable de produire un Patronus corporel, donc si le Docteur et elle s'y trouvaient confrontés, elle serait incapable de les défendre. Elle savait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château, attendant l'ordre d'attaquer lorsque minuit sonnerait.

— Lavande bon sang, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! s'énerva le Docteur. Tu m'as demandé cette destination précise, je ne me suis même pas planté pour une fois, et maintenant il faudrait qu'on reste dans le TARDIS ?

— Ecoute, tu es dans mon monde, ici, comme quand on était en Ecosse au Moyen-âge il y a un mois. Et dehors, il y a des choses… que tu ne peux pas affronter avec ton tournevis sonique ! Les Détraqueurs, les Mangemorts, tu ne connais rien de ça, et tu n'es pas immunisé contre la magie, donc aussi vulnérable qu'un simple…

Elle hésita, mais il finit sa phrase avec colère :

— Qu'un simple humain ? Sauf que je ne suis pas un humain, Lavande Brown, je suis un Seigneur du Temps, et je ne me laisse pas impressionner par des bouts de bois qui font de la lumière !

Qu'il était dur de garder secret ce qu'elle voulait faire ! Mais si elle le mettait au courant, il l'en empêcherait, elle le savait. Alors que quoi ? Changer un détail de sa vie à elle ne mettrait pas en péril le futur ! Elle ne comptait pas devenir Ministre de la Magie ou Directrice de Poudlard, elle mènerait une vie discrète, et personne ne remarquerait la différence. Sauf que le Docteur ne verrait pas les choses ainsi, bien sûr. Donc elle ne pouvait pas le mettre dans la confidence. Et Merlin savait combien il lui était douloureux de lui cacher des choses ; le Docteur était devenu pour elle un véritable ami au cours des quatre semaines écoulées et le tromper de la sorte lui coûtait terriblement. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

— S'il te plaît, attendons… une demi-heure !

Ce devrait être suffisant. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, et si elle y ajoutait tout ce que lui avait raconté Parvati après son coma, à onze heures trente le Seigneur des Ténèbres – elle était encore incapable de prononcer son nom – aurait posé son ultimatum et tous les élèves n'ayant pas l'âge de combattre évacueraient le château par la Tête de Sanglier. Ce serait le moment idéal pour se glisser dans le château par le passage secret. Avec le flot d'élèves, elle réussirait à passer inaperçue dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait bien pensé changer son apparence pour être sûre de ne pas être reconnue, mais elle s'était révélée incapable de maîtriser les sortilèges de déguisement.

Le Docteur retourna au poste de commande, visiblement furieux. Il devait sentir qu'elle lui cachait des choses. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment durant lequel Lavande tritura ses cheveux nerveusement, repassant dans sa tête tout le chemin qu'elle devrait faire pour arriver à temps sur les lieux du crime. Cela avait eu lieu dans le Grand Hall, juste devant les sabliers des quatre maisons. Ce ne serait pas dur d'y accéder, elle devrait réussir à se cacher pour ne pas être vue. Les règles du voyage dans le temps étaient très strictes et elle ne voulait pas risquer de créer un paradoxe en étant vue au même endroit en deux exemplaires…

Lavande s'était déjà posé la question de mettre le Docteur en lieu sûr pendant son opération. Evidemment, il refuserait tout net si elle le lui demandait, donc elle devait recourir à la force. Il était hors de question qu'elle use sur lui de l'Imperium, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir maîtriser un tel sortilège. Elle s'était entrainée aux maléfices d'Entrave, de Ligature, de Pétrification, voire même de Sommeil enchanté et s'il résistait elle n'hésiterait pas à user de la Stupéfixion. Elle ne le laisserait pas prendre de risques. Cette mission était la sienne, il ne devait pas y être mêlé, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Lavande ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose par sa faute.

Etait-ce cela qu'avaient ressenti Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils avaient dû faire face à des situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres ? Etrangement, en cet instant, elle avait beaucoup plus peur de retourner à Poudlard qui était pourtant un lieu familier que de visiter une planète dans une galaxie lointaine. Elle prit peu à peu conscience qu'elle risquait d'y rester. Elle était loin d'être une grande sorcière, ses compétences en sortilèges étaient assez limitées, elle avait toujours été plus douée pour les arts divinatoires ou la botanique…

— Pourquoi as-tu tenu à revenir ici ? demanda le Docteur, brisant le lourd silence. Autant je comprends que tu aies voulu voir cet endroit mille ans plus tôt, mais là nous ne sommes retournés qu'un an et demi en arrière.

Ne pas lui mentir, ne pas lui mentir.

— C'est important pour moi, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu pourrais y retourner n'importe quand, pourquoi avoir choisi le passé et surtout cette date ?

— Je te l'ai dit, elle compte beaucoup. C'est… c'est celle de la fin de la Deuxième Guerre des sorciers.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait officiellement détruit le 2 mai, mais c'était un détail. Cette bataille était vraiment celle qui clorait la guerre. Le Docteur n'avait pas à savoir que la dernière bataille avait lieu à Poudlard. Il ne s'en apercevrait même pas, les affrontements ne se verraient pas tout de suite depuis Pré-au-Lard.

— Docteur, tu devrais rester dans le TARDIS, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Il ne répondit pas. C'était bizarre, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse avec véhémence, mais là, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Lavande s'était préparée à essuyer un flot d'arguments visant à lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, mais rien.

— Tu connais les règles du voyage dans le temps, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il enfin.

— Heu, oui…

— Tu te trouvais ici, il y a un an et demi ?

Lavande hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. S'il savait… Elle aurait tellement aimé tout lui raconter, lui dire la vérité, mais c'était impossible. Elle avait trop travaillé pour tout abandonner maintenant. Elle irait jusqu'au bout de la tâche qu'elle s'était dévolue.

— Il ne faut surtout pas que tu _te_ croises, ajouta le Docteur. Ça aurait des conséquences sur ton avenir. Il ne faut en aucun cas le changer.

Les mains de Lavande se mirent à trembler et elle les cacha dans les poches de son jean. Quand arrêterait-il de tout dramatiser ? Elle ne changerait pas grand-chose, juste un détail qui rendrait sa vie meilleure par la suite. On pouvait difficilement la blâmer pour cela. Elle _voulait_ que son acte ait des conséquences sur son avenir. Elle n'était pas stupide, ça n'aurait pas de répercussions sur le monde, elle avait bien réfléchi à ça.

— Je sais tout ça, souffla-t-elle. Figure-toi que dans mon monde aussi nous étudions les voyages temporels. Je te promets que je n'aurai pas d'ennuis !

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, mais son regard demeurait soucieux. Enfin, au moins il avait accepté de rester là sans sourciller. Elle ne serait pas longue, si elle se souvenait bien, cela se passerait à minuit et demie. Elle tomberait d'un balcon et…

Lavande chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment, elle devait garder la tête froide et ne surtout pas se laisser gagner par les sentiments. Elle regarda sa montre. Onze heures vingt. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette, son cœur battait à toute allure. Le Docteur ne bougeait pas mais son regard la brûlait. Devinait-il ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son accident, il ne pouvait pas se douter de quoique ce soit… Il était intelligent mais pas extralucide ! Et puis, s'il avait vraiment soupçonné quelque chose, il ne l'aurait pas laissée aller vagabonder toute seule, il aurait insisté pour l'accompagner. Non, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Les minutes semblaient s'écouler incroyablement lentement. Lavande ne cessait de regarder sa montre, sans avoir l'impression que les aiguilles avançaient.

— Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a aucun danger ? insista le Docteur. Tout ce chantier dans la rue, c'était quoi ?

— Oh tu sais, les sorciers ne sont pas toujours sages et disciplinés, ce genre de spectacle est fréquent ! répondit-elle en feignant la plaisanterie. Une petite dispute sans doute…

En soi ce n'était pas un mensonge. Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient débarqué ici, ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement bien accueillis, on ne pouvait pas considérer cela comme une entente harmonieuse. C'était certes tiré par les cheveux, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Lavande regarda sa montre. Onze heures trente. Le moment était venu. Elle fit mine d'avoir l'air détaché et s'enveloppa dans sa cape avec un calme feint.

— A tout à l'heure Docteur, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Sois prudente, répondit-il simplement. Et reviens vite.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il essayait de lire en elle, jamais le bleu de ses yeux n'avait semblé aussi perçant. Finalement elle hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte du TARDIS et sortit dans la ruelle.

Cette nuit, elle changerait son destin.

~o~O~o~

Lavande attendit de s'être suffisamment éloignée du TARDIS pour mettre son capuchon. Elle ajusta sa mèche de sorte qu'il soit impossible de la reconnaître à moins d'y regarder précisément. Elle avait l'avantage de connaître le mot de passe qu'Abelforth demanderait aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix lorsqu'ils entreraient dans son auberge pour prendre le passage secret. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle traîne, les élèves allaient être évacués d'un moment à l'autre et c'était le moment idéal pour rentrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Les membres de l'AD n'y seraient pas, elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer son double.

Elle espérait ne pas avoir l'air suspect avec son capuchon dissimulant son visage, mais après tout nombre de sorciers avaient cette habitude vestimentaire. Et puis elle pourrait prétendre avoir attrapé l'Eclabouille et en avoir gardé des cicatrices indélébiles. Ce qui malheureusement n'était pas très éloigné de la vérité.

Lavande jeta un regard en arrière. La rue était complètement déserte. Forcément, les Mangemorts s'étaient tous rassemblés autour de leur maître, pour le combat qui commencerait dans une demi-heure. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle n'y prendrait pas part, elle se cacherait quelque part et attendrait son heure. Elle savait déjà où : dans la petite salle où les première année étaient tenus d'attendre le jour de la rentrée, avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle pourrait agir directement sans être vue, elle se souvenait que le sablier des Serpentard s'était brisé quand elle était tombée du balcon de marbre, ce qui créerait une diversion.

Bien sûr, il s'agirait de régler son compte à Greyback avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, mais elle en faisait son affaire. Contrairement à son double, elle serait en pleine possession de ses moyens, et pourrait l'anéantir sans problème. A cette pensée, elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle éprouvait une telle haine à l'égard de cette ignoble créature…

Lavande chassa ces pensées, elle devait garder la tête froide. Ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère, par le chagrin. Elle avait l'opportunité de changer son destin, jamais plus elle n'aurait cette occasion. Chaque seconde devait être judicieusement employée.

Elle se glissa dans la ruelle où se trouvait la Tête de Sanglier. L'enseigne grinçait dans la légère brise de cette soirée de mai. Et dire que ce calme serait bientôt brisé par des sorts, des cris, des pleurs, des morts… Elle se morigéna. Encore une fois elle se laissait aller à ses émotions ! Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas pour son courage, pour sa force, c'était pour sa fâcheuse manie de se laisser influencer par ses émotions au moment d'agir et d'être incapable de garder la tête froide. Cela n'avait rien de très glorieux, malheureusement.

Dissimulée dans un angle de mur, Lavande attendit le moment propice. Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, un concert de voix et de cris résonna bientôt dans l'auberge. Lavande n'attendit pas. Elle toqua cinq fois avec force. Le judas s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître le regard bleu d'Abelforth.

— Mot de passe ? grogna-t-il.

— _Qu'un verre de xérès vous apporte allégresse_ , récita Lavande.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle s'engouffra dans l'établissement. Elle se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Des dizaines d'enfants se trouvaient dans la pièce, certains pleuraient, se serraient contre leurs amis ou frères et sœurs, elle fut bouleversée par le regard plein de détresse d'une gamine qui semblait désespérément chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Elle s'aperçut que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient seize ou dix-sept ans et restaient groupés, comme par peur de se mêler aux autres élèves. Elle reconnut Pansy Parkinson qui avait totalement perdu son air revêche et semblait tout aussi paniquée que ses camarades.

— Bon ben prenez le passage ! grogna Abelforth. J'en attends d'autres, il faut libérer la place !

Lavande acquiesça et se dépêcha d'entrer dans le souterrain qu'elle avait maintes fois emprunté pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Lorsque tout devint sombre, elle invoqua un Lumos et marcha d'un pas rapide, veillant à ne pas se cogner lorsque le tunnel devenait bas de plafond. Elle arriva à la Salle sur Demande et entrouvrit discrètement la porte. La grande pièce était déserte, mais cela ne durerait pas. Sa montre indiquait minuit moins dix. Elle devait faire très vite.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en revoyant la pièce où elle avait passé plusieurs semaines, près de deux ans auparavant. Les grandes tentures aux couleurs des maisons, la surface couverte de coussins où ils s'entrainaient au duel, tous les lits de camp…

Lavande détacha son regard de ces souvenirs et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Toujours enveloppée dans sa cape, son visage dissimulé sous ses cheveux, il y avait peu de risques qu'on la reconnaisse. Et si elle se débrouillait bien, elle ne croiserait personne en descendant. Ou du moins, pas son double, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle était allée faire avec Parvati, après l'ultimatum du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elles étaient allées aider Neville et Seamus à combattre les Rafleurs qui attaquaient par le pont. Elles ne seraient pas de retour avant au moins minuit et demi.

Le château était curieusement silencieux. Sans doute les êtres vivants qui le peuplaient s'étaient-ils rassemblés dehors. Les tableaux étaient presque tous déserts et Lavande en ressentit un léger malaise. Elle s'était habituée à cette présence quand elle déambulait dans le château. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être totalement seule. Instinctivement, elle serra sa baguette contre elle. L'affrontement n'avait pas commencé, certes, mais elle n'était guère rassurée pour autant.

Elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide. Elle avait un bout de chemin à faire avant d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Si elle avait su, elle aurait dit aux Fondateurs de la faire un peu moins grande leur école ! L'escalier qu'elle dévalait se mit à trembler, aussi sauta-t-elle les cinq dernières marches, atterrissant lourdement sur le palier. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de subir leurs caprices !

Alors qu'elle allait en prendre un autre, des voix lui parvinrent. Paniquée, elle ouvrit la première porte sur sa gauche et s'engouffra dans la salle de classe déserte. Le cœur battant, elle se laissa glisser au sol en priant pour que personne ne vienne dans cette pièce. On la trouverait plus que suspecte, et elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Son sentiment de solitude l'emplit toute entière. Pour la première fois depuis son départ du TARDIS, elle regretta que le Docteur ne soit pas avec elle. Même s'il n'aurait pas pu la protéger comme il l'avait fait durant plusieurs de leurs aventures, sa présence aurait suffi à la rassurer.

— J'ai réussi à échapper à la vigilance de McGonagall, souffla une des voix que Lavande crut reconnaître. Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça, je connais trop de tactiques de combat ! Membre de l'AD un jour, membre de l'AD toujours !

— Promets-moi de rester à l'écart des combats, Colin, répondit l'autre voix. Je ne te dénoncerai pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque.

La gorge de Lavande se serra. Colin… Il était mort pendant la bataille, Parvati le lui avait dit. Elle pourrait sortir de cette salle et l'avertir de ce qui allait se produire, elle en avait le pouvoir, elle pouvait éviter cette tragédie… Mais non elle n'en avait pas le droit. La mort dans l'âme, elle écouta les voix s'évanouir dans les étages et laissa couler ses larmes. Comment le Docteur pouvait-il supporter cela ? Comment pouvait-il laisser les gens mourir parce qu'ils étaient des points fixes dans l'Histoire et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la changer ? C'était si dur…

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que le couloir était désormais désert, Lavande sortit de sa cachette et reprit sa course dans les escaliers en s'efforçant de ne plus penser à Colin. Elle l'avait côtoyé pendant des semaines, ils étaient même devenus bons amis. Elle se souvenait de son enthousiasme, de sa loyauté sans faille à Harry, de son appareil photo qui capturait tous leurs bons moments dans la Salle sur Demande… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.

Dans ces moments, Lavande en voulait presque au Docteur d'être venue la chercher dans son petit village, de l'avoir sortie de son amertume, de lui avoir fait reprendre goût à la vie. Durant son isolement, elle s'était créé une carapace et avait fermé son cœur à la compassion, à l'amour, à l'amitié. Eprouver ces sentiments de nouveau était si douloureux, elle aurait parfois souhaité n'être qu'une coquille vide incapable d'aimer.

Elle était enfin arrivée au grand escalier de marbre menant au hall d'entrée. Sur sa gauche, les pierres des quatre sabliers étincelaient sous la lumière des torches et des bougies. Cela lui rappela un peu le château de Versailles dans lequel elle avait séjourné quelques jours auparavant. Et à nouveau, le manque du Docteur se fit sentir. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit à ses côtés… Mais c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il ne vienne pas, elle devait en supporter les conséquences. Elle devait accomplir cette tâche seule.

Soudain, le carillon de l'horloge de Poudlard retentit. Le bruit résonna dans le château, comme le glas que l'on sonne. Lavande compta les coups. Au onzième, elle retint sa respiration. Douze… Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, le silence était d'une lourdeur insoutenable. Et enfin…

— Aux abris ! hurla une voix. Rentrez tous !

Des coups et des cris retentissaient dehors, Lavande visualisait Seamus en train d'ensorceler le pont pour qu'il explose au passage des Rafleurs. L'agitation ne tarderait pas à gagner le hall, elle devait faire vite. Elle dévala le grand escalier, sa cape flottant derrière elle. Une fois en bas, elle se rua vers une petite porte à côté du sablier des Serpentard. Elle en abaissa la poignée. Fermée ! Tâchant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, elle sortit sa baguette et bégaya :

— _A_ … _Alohomora_ !

Evidemment, elle demeura close. A Poudlard, si une porte était fermée, c'était bien pour ne pas être ouverte par n'importe quel novice ! Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et se concentra. Elle allait tenter autre chose.

— _Bombarda_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en visant la serrure.

Un bruit d'explosion retentit et Lavande retint un cri de joie. Elle avait réussi ! Aussitôt, elle s'engouffra dans la petite pièce et en refermant la porte, elle invoqua un « Reparo » pour reconstituer la serrure.

Le silence se fit alors. Lavande murmura un « Lumos » qui éclaira faiblement la petite salle. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, le Docteur est moins présent dans ce chapitre, forcément... Lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de ce crossover, c'est cet épisode qui m'a motivée à écrire tout le reste, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser et j'avais tellement envie d'y arriver ! C'est chose faite, et j'espère que cette première partie de l'aventure vous a plu :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et à mardi pour la suite !**


	13. My Time Is Running Out

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt : "Champ de bataille"**

 **Traduction : Mon temps est compté**

 **Encore un énorme merci à Eve et Lilimordefaim pour leurs avis et leurs corrections, et surtout leurs remarques positives, parce que là comme ça on imagine que le plus utile c'est quand même quand une bêta pointe du doigt ce qui ne va pas, mais c'est aussi tellement agréable et encourageant quand elle montre ce qu'elle aime et trouve bien ! Vous êtes supers les filles :hug:**

* * *

Les cris… Les coups sourds… Lavande n'imaginait que trop bien ce qui se passait derrière la porte, et les souvenirs de la bataille la transperçaient comme des coups de couteau. Colin était-il déjà mort ? Et le frère de Ron ? Et tous les autres, dont les cadavres seraient étendus plus tard dans la Grande Salle ? Elle ne pouvait pas effacer leurs visages de son esprit, imaginant les éclairs de lumière verte qui fusaient, les corps qui tombaient, les pleurs et les hurlements…

Les minutes s'écoulaient, elle savait que son heure approchait. Mais quelle était l'heure précise ? Le seul repère qu'elle aurait, ce serait le sablier des Serpentard se brisant, mais si elle réagissait à ce moment, aurait-elle suffisamment de temps pour intervenir ? Tout s'était passé si vite… Elle se souvenait de ces dernières secondes comme si c'était la veille. Elle combattait un Mangemort avec Anthony Goldstein, il les avait acculés contre la rambarde du grand escalier. Et d'un sortilège bien placé, il avait fait exploser les piliers de marbre. Lavande et Anthony avaient perdu l'équilibre et fait une chute de trois mètres. Anthony s'était cassé une jambe et avait été assommé par un morceau de pierre. Lavande avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle voyait Greyback se ruer sur elle…

— Assez, assez ! cria-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Dehors le combat faisait rage. Des noms étaient criés, des sorts jetés… Elle aurait pu hurler toute sa rage que personne ne l'aurait entendue. Pourquoi le Docteur n'était-il pas là, pourquoi avait-elle tenu à venir seule, pourquoi ?!

Il fallait qu'elle voie ce qui se passait, pour pouvoir sortir au bon moment. Mais si elle ouvrait la porte, elle serait repérée, elle risquait de se faire tuer, ou pire – oui, c'était pire – de changer gravement le cours de l'avenir. Elle connaissait un sort permettant de voir à travers une paroi, mais il était difficile à maîtriser, et surtout n'avait qu'un effet limité. Cependant elle devait essayer. Se concentrant du plus qu'elle pouvait, elle articula :

— _Perspicio_.

Elle crut au début avoir échoué. Et puis, progressivement, la porte s'effaça. De l'extérieur, personne ne verrait la différence, mais elle avait à présent la possibilité d'observer le hall d'entrée pendant quelques secondes. Elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder les visages, de ne pas prêter attentions aux sorts qui fusaient, elle rendait d'ailleurs grâce au ciel qu'aucun n'ait touché la porte de sa cachette.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre de la durée du sortilège, elle détourna les yeux, laissant les larmes inonder ses joues. Une envie de vomir l'habitait. Savoir que ses amis combattaient, que plusieurs d'entre eux allaient mourir ou être gravement blessés, c'était la pire des tortures. Elle se dégoûtait de rester cachée là, dans le seul but d'agir dans son intérêt, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le sortilège se dissipa et sa cellule – elle ne voyait pas d'autre nom – retrouva son obscurité. La seule source de lumière était une fenêtre sur le mur face à la porte et parfois les éclairs des sorts dans le parc illuminaient la pièce une fraction de seconde.

Soudain un bruit terrible retentit dans la petite salle et Lavande poussa un cri en se recroquevillant dans un coin. On l'avait trouvée, on allait la tuer, la torturer, tout le monde saurait que Lavande Brown s'était cachée pendant la bataille, laissant ses amis combattre à sa place… Elle se cacha les yeux, dans l'espoir imbécile qu'on ne la verrait pas. Mais avec la lumière aveuglante que produisaient les nouveaux arrivants, elle ne passerait évidemment pas inaperçue.

Elle se figea. Ce bruit, cette lumière… Elle se redressa et fixa, ahurie, la cabine de police qui venait d'apparaître dans la petite salle. Comment… ? La porte s'ouvrit et le Docteur sortit en vitesse, entouré de fumée et toussant en essayant de la dissiper avec de larges mouvements de bras.

— Docteur ! s'exclama Lavande en se relevant. Mais comment…

— Je crois que j'ai brûlé le mini-golf et une des salles de bains pour arriver ici ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

— Brûlé ?

— Quand je demande trop d'efforts au TARDIS, elle est obligée de supprimer des salles pour gagner de l'énergie et… Mais ce n'est pas la question ! s'interrompit-il brusquement. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques dans un placard à balai ? C'est comme ça que tu visites ton école ?

Son regard plein de colère cloua Lavande sur place. Et elle réalisa qu'avec la présence du Docteur, sa mission se trouvait gravement compromise. Il fallait absolument qu'il reparte, peu importe la raison pour laquelle il était venu !

— Tu ne peux pas rester ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est un vrai champ de bataille derrière cette porte !

— Je te remercie, j'ai remarqué ! On voyait les explosions depuis la ruelle où le TARDIS était garé ! Tu avais sans doute oublié de me le préciser ?

— Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu dois repartir !

Il s'adossa au TARDIS, les bras croisés, visiblement peu décidé à bouger. Le cœur de Lavande se mit à battre à toute allure sous la panique. Non non non, il ne devait pas rester, tout était fichu sinon !

— Dis-moi, si tu ne veux pas de moi, pourquoi ai-je reçu ce message sur mon papier psychique ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le petit étui.

Lavande l'ouvrit et lut : « J'ai peur, j'ai peur, ne me laisse pas seule Docteur, j'ai besoin de toi ». Abasourdie, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre comment c'était possible. Mais pas de doute, c'était bien ses mots à elle, elle se souvenait très bien de les avoir pensés.

— Mais comment as-tu pu me trouver ? souffla-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Minuit vingt-cinq. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps.

— Le TARDIS a localisé l'endroit d'où venait le message et m'y a conduit, mais avec toute la magie qu'il y a ici, j'ai cru qu'on ne se poserait jamais !

Lavande l'écoutait à peine, toute son attention était portée sur ce qui se passait derrière la porte. A tout moment elle allait entendre une explosion… Il fallait qu'elle sache. Le sort de Clairvoyance ne fonctionnait que pour celui qui le jetait, le Docteur n'aurait pas le temps de réagir. Elle murmura un « Perspicio » et la porte s'effaça. Elle leva les yeux, à la recherche du balcon sur lequel elle s'était battue aux côtés d'Anthony. Il était à peine dans son champ de vision, mais avant que le sortilège ne se dissipe, elle eut juste le temps d'entrevoir des cheveux blonds virevolter. Les siens.

— Docteur, repars ! cria-t-elle alors qu'une explosion assourdissante retentissait.

Il plissa les yeux et murmura :

— Oh mais bien sûr, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Le cri de son double du passé qui atteignait le sol transperça le cœur de Lavande. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit. Le sablier. Alors elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée, baguette en main et se rua en avant. Elle vit son corps étendu au sol, et la silhouette de Fenrir Greyback surgir de la Grande Salle. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sortilège de Stupéfixion, un bras l'entoura et la tira violemment en arrière.

— NOOOON ! hurla-t-elle. PITIE LAISSE-MOI !

— Arrête ! cria le Docteur. Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas !

— Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Elle poussa un cri de désespoir en voyant le loup-garou fondre sur son double.

— Non non non non… répéta-t-elle en pleurant et en se débattant. NON !

Elle vit les ongles de la créature déchirer la peau de son visage, le sang jaillir et maculer ses cheveux. Son double se débattait faiblement, encore étourdie par la chute. Lavande ne pouvait plus bouger, tétanisée par le spectacle. Mais quelque secondes après que Greyback se fut rué sur elle, une détonation assourdissante retentit et un éclair sorti de nulle-part frappa le loup-garou de plein fouet, le projetant en arrière contre la rampe de l'escalier qu'il heurta violemment. Le voyant se débattre pour se relever, Lavande essaya à nouveau de se dégager des bras du Docteur qui l'enserraient fortement. Mais à cet instant, une boule de cristal s'écrasa sur la tête de Greyback et il s'écroula au milieu des bouts de verre, inerte.

— J'en ai d'autres ! claironna le professeur Trelawney qui se tenait sur le balcon duquel son double et Anthony étaient tombés. Il suffit de demander ! Tenez…

Lavande regarda sans la voir la boule de cristal traverser le hall et pulvériser une des fenêtres. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle avait l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre froid, sans vie ni lumière. Sa respiration s'était faite erratique, les battements de son cœur désordonnés résonnaient dans son crâne. Elle avait perdu sa seule chance de changer la donne, d'empêcher Greyback de ruiner sa vie… Elle sentit à peine le Docteur la tirer en arrière, la portant presque, lorsque les araignées géantes démolirent la grande porte et envahirent le hall.

Des jets de lumières jaillirent de partout, à la fois des élèves, des professeurs mais aussi des Mangemorts. Les Acromentules détruisaient tout sur leur chemin, c'était la débandade. Le hall était un véritable champ de bataille, des débris jonchaient le sol, des corps étaient évacués. Voyant une araignée marcher vers son double, Lavande rassembla le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait et donna un violent coup de coude au Docteur, parvenant à se dégager de son étreinte. Elle se précipita en avant et tira le corps de la Lavande du passé près de celui d'Anthony. Surmontant le désespoir qui l'envahissait peu à peu en voyant le sang de son double couler sur le sol, elle s'exclama :

— _Protego_ !

Le charme du Bouclier fut si puissant, peut-être mu par la force de sa souffrance, qu'il fit reculer l'Acromentule. La bête fit claquer ses mandibules et ses pinces, cherchant à franchir la barrière, mais peine perdue. Elle finit par renoncer et rejoignit ses congénères qui se dirigeaient vers le parc. Lavande leva le sort et se laissa tomber au sol, vidée de toute énergie, les joues inondées de larmes. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, pleurant à gros sanglots, le corps agité de spasmes. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui dire doucement :

— On va s'occuper d'eux, ne vous en faites pas, ils seront soignés.

Elle releva la tête, sa mèche trempée collant à sa joue. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux roux flamboyants et elle reconnut un des frères de Ron. Elle aurait été bien incapable de dire son nom, mais elle remarqua que son visage était barré de cicatrices. Il lui adressa un gentil sourire et l'aida à se relever. Le hall était presque déserté par les combattants qui s'étaient pour la plupart dirigés vers le parc et dans les étages.

— Vous lui ressemblez, dit-il en désignant le double de Lavande. C'est votre sœur ?

Elle secoua la tête, incapable du moindre mot. Le jeune homme lui adressa un dernier sourire encourageant et fit léviter les deux corps. Il traversa le hall et disparut dans la Grande Salle.

— Lavande…

Le Docteur s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle secoua la tête, les yeux fermés. Non, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, ni le voir. Il avait tout gâché. Jamais elle ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et se remit à pleurer. Elle voulait être seule, laisser libre cours à son désespoir au milieu de ce champ de bataille.

~o~O~o~

Lavande sentit à peine le sol trembler à l'arrivée des géants, les battements sourds de son cœur dans sa tête étouffaient tous les autres bruits. Les grognements, les cris, les coups, elle ne les percevait plus que très éloignés, comme si une barrière s'était constituée autour d'elle, la coupant du reste du monde. Elle demeurait étendue sur le sol, le corps engourdi et agité de spasmes sous ses sanglots.

Lorsque le Docteur la prit dans ses bras, elle ne réagit même pas. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être sortie de son corps, de flotter au-dessus de la scène sans en faire partie. Tout était fini, elle avait échoué… C'était la seule chose qui la maintenait consciente, elle se répétait cela comme une litanie. Fini… Fini. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait pensé sans relâche à ce jour, au moment où elle pourrait enfin changer son destin, avoir une vie meilleure. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, elle était condamnée à rester défigurée à vie, à affronter le regard plein de pitié ou d'horreur des gens.

Le Docteur la déposa sur le sol de la petite salle et referma la porte. La lanterne du TARDIS projetait une clarté blafarde sur les murs. Lavande se replia sur elle-même en position fœtale, hantée par l'image de son double au visage ensanglanté qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir de l'esprit. Elle ne cherchait même pas à savoir d'où était venu le sort qui avait éloigné Greyback et lui avait ainsi sauvé la vie. A quoi bon ? Le mal était fait, peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu laisser le loup-garou finir le travail.

Elle entendit la porte du TARDIS claquer dans le lointain. Tant mieux, le Docteur partait sans elle, qu'il la laisse ici, elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Il l'avait trahie, il était venu alors qu'elle lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas l'accompagner. Son histoire de papier psychique était l'excuse la plus minable qu'on puisse inventer. Oui, elle avait eu peur, elle avait souhaité qu'il la retrouve, mais… ce n'était pas un véritable vœu, juste une petite prière pour se donner du courage.

Le TARDIS ne partait pas, qu'attendait le Docteur ? Espérait-il qu'elle se lèverait pour venir toquer à la porte et le supplier de la laisser entrer ? Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle était incapable de bouger, toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnée. Etait-ce cela qu'on ressentait après avoir subi le Baiser du Détraqueur ? Cette sensation de n'être qu'une enveloppe vide, de ne plus jamais pouvoir rire ou même sourire…

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et le Docteur s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'entendit la scanner avec son tournevis. Puis il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le TARDIS. Il la déposa délicatement sur le sol de la passerelle et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

— Je ne peux pas soigner ta blessure, personne ne le peut, murmura-t-il. Mais le cœur du TARDIS peut l'atténuer. Tu n'oublieras rien, je n'altérerai pas ta mémoire, je veux seulement que tu surmontes ta tristesse, comme je l'ai fait.

Lavande tourna un peu la tête pour protester. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse des expériences sur elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'on joue avec son esprit ! Mais il prit fermement son visage entre ses mains et la regardant dans les yeux, il ajouta :

— Fais-moi confiance. Je suis le Docteur.

Pourquoi cette phrase suffit à la convaincre ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle abandonna le combat, sentant toute volonté la déserter. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait après tout. Il venait de ruiner sa vie, alors un dégât de plus ou de moins…

— Je te déteste… murmura Lavande

Elle sentit qu'il pressait sa main dans la sienne sans répondre, mais elle savait qu'il avait entendu. Il s'éloigna d'elle et à cet instant, une douce chaleur émana du sol. Une fumée dorée l'entoura, dérobant à ses yeux le reste du vaisseau. Rien n'existait plus pour elle à part cette poussière d'or tout autour d'elle. Elle la sentit pénétrer ses poumons, ses veines, comme un flux réparateur. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle eut l'impression que son chagrin refluait. Ses forces semblaient lui revenir, comme si elle se remettait d'un choc. Elle ressentait la même chose qu'au sortir de son coma, l'impression de refaire surface après avoir passé un long moment au plus profond des gouffres. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi toute sa vie, bercée par cette douce chaleur. Mais la fumée dorée se dissipa peu à peu et l'intérieur du TARDIS réapparut. Elle sentit aussitôt l'envie de pleurer revenir, mais contrairement à tantôt, elle n'était plus figée dans son désespoir. Une autre émotion commençait à poindre : la colère.

Elle se releva lentement, tournant le dos au Docteur. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle croise son regard, sinon elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se déchainer contre lui. Les larmes brouillant sa vue, elle se mit à courir, n'ayant qu'une envie : s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il la ramène chez elle, et ne jamais plus le revoir. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, elle sentait monter la fureur et l'envie de violence, comme lorsqu'elle avait dû faire face à Brenna au temps des Fondateurs.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre le battant, tâchant de se calmer. Mais la rage la submergea, elle se rua sur son lit et déchira violemment les oreillers en hurlant.

— JE TE DETESTE ! TU AS TOUT GÂCHE ! POURQUOI ?!

Elle s'attaqua au miroir, sur lequel elle abattit son poing, démolit la porte de l'armoire à coups de pieds. Les pleurs se mêlaient aux cris de colère désormais.

— Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?!

Elle envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, la lampe de porcelaine se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle déchira les pages de tous les livres qu'elle put trouver, jetant ce qu'il restait contre les murs.

— Je te déteste, je te hais !

Si le Docteur pensait que la tempête était passée lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la bataille de Poudlard, il se trompait lourdement, cela ne faisait que commencer !

Mue par une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru posséder, elle dévasta sa chambre à grands renforts de cris de rage, avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement sur son lit couvert de plumes.

— Pourquoi, pourquoi… murmura-t-elle en sanglotant.

Elle remit machinalement sa mèche en place et sa gorge se serra à nouveau lorsqu'elle songea que si le Docteur n'était pas intervenu, elle n'aurait plus à faire ce geste.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Lavande se redressa aussitôt et braqua sa baguette magique sur le Docteur.

— N'approche pas ! gronda-t-elle. Je ne veux plus te voir, jamais ! Ramène-moi chez moi et sors de ma vie !

Le Docteur demeura stoïque mais elle vit bien qu'elle l'avait blessé, et elle en tira un plaisir malsain. Ah, il allait savoir ce que c'était que souffrir, lui aussi !

— Lavande, tu n'aurais jamais dû essayer de changer ton passé… commença-t-il.

— Oh, parce que maintenant tu vas essayer de me faire culpabiliser ? s'exclama-t-elle. Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois que le fait de voyager dans ton stupide vaisseau spatial pour aller soi-disant sauver l'univers te rend irréprochable ? Tu n'as jamais fait d'écarts peut-être ?

Elle sortit de la pièce sans attendre sa réponse et retourna dans la salle de contrôle, fermement décidée à ne pas en rester là. Si le Docteur ne voulait pas l'aider, elle se débrouillerait seule !

— Tu aurais pu bouleverser le cours de l'avenir, est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences que ton geste aurait pu avoir ? reprit le Docteur d'une voix forte en la rejoignant.

Il était vraiment furieux, elle le voyait, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Ce n'était qu'un égoïste ! Lui il pouvait s'amuser à aller sauver le monde quand il voulait et elle n'avait même pas le droit de changer un minuscule détail dans le passé pour rendre sa vie meilleure ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à pianoter sur un clavier un peu au hasard.

— Ça fait trop longtemps que je rêve de ce moment, je ne te laisserai pas tout détruire à cause de tes fichues lois temporelles ! Je retourne dans le passé, et je recommencerai aussi longtemps que tu t'obstineras à m'en empêcher !

— Non !

Il lui saisit le bras et l'éloigna du tableau de commande d'un geste brusque. Elle se débattit à grand renfort de cris et de coups de pieds mais il l'obligea à lui faire face, la tenant fermement par les épaules.

— Lavande, écoute-moi ! tonna-t-il.

Sa voix grave et sans appel la paralysa, à tel point qu'elle lâcha sa baguette. Elle se figea, ayant l'étrange impression d'être une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Il soupira, visiblement soulagé qu'elle ait cessé de vouloir le réduire en charpie, mais elle savait qu'il était toujours furieux contre elle. Il y avait de quoi, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait !

— J'étais obligé de t'empêcher de faire ça, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme et apaisante par son timbre profond. Crois-moi, si j'avais eu le choix, je t'aurais permis d'éviter cette tragédie, mais je n'en avais pas le droit !

Elle avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà entendu proférer ces paroles, pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas avoir tenté de changer le cours de l'avenir durant leurs précédentes aventures.

— Ca n'aurait rien changé pour le futur… murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

— Evidemment que si, et tu le sais ! Tu peux penser ce que tu veux des lois temporelles, tu peux te moquer de ce à quoi je consacre mon existence, mais même pour toi je ne peux pas cesser de jouer mon rôle ! Je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps, le dernier à pouvoir veiller à la bonne marche de l'univers, à éviter les paradoxes temporels comme celui que tu t'apprêtais à créer !

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Un paradoxe ?

— Qui sait ce qui se serait produit si tu n'avais pas été blessée, pendant cette bataille ? Tu te serais relevée, tu aurais peut-être sauvé des vies qui n'auraient pas dû l'être, ou tu aurais tout aussi bien pu te faire tuer à un autre moment !

— J'aurais aussi pu m'en sortir ! tempêta Lavande en essayant à nouveau de s'éloigner de lui, mais il la tenait fermement. Je n'avais rien, je me serais relevée, j'aurais pu aller combattre… Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « des vies qui n'auraient pas dû être sauvées » ? Selon toi, il y a des gens qui méritent de mourir et d'autres non, peu importe leur camp ?

Il soupira et elle eut l'impression qu'il relâchait sa prise sur ses épaules. Mais elle ne bougea pas, désireuse d'entendre ses explications. Se prenait-il pour un dieu, pour juger ainsi de qui devait vivre ou mourir ?

— Il y a des points fixes dans l'Histoire, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je ne sais rien de la bataille qui se déroule en ce moment dans ton école, mais si tu m'as dit la vérité et qu'elle marque la fin d'une guerre, alors nécessairement, ceux qui auront combattu le plus bravement et auront survécu obtiendront une notoriété exceptionnelle dans votre monde.

— J'ai combattu… commença Lavande, sentant poindre les larmes.

Il lâcha ses épaules et prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, elle eut l'impression de se trouver face à un vieil homme. Elle percevait le poids des siècles dans son regard, tout ce qu'il avait vu durant son existence…

— Je sais que tu as combattu, murmura-t-il, je l'ai vu. Mais tu as été blessée, et tu t'es retranchée de ton monde, tu n'es pas devenue une personnalité influente, et tout ça à cause de ces blessures.

— Je n'aurais jamais été quelqu'un de célèbre, je voulais simplement… une vie meilleure ! Est-ce que c'est un crime ?

Elle éclata en sanglots et le Docteur la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui et caressant ses cheveux comme elle-même l'avait fait lorsqu'il s'était effondré après lui avoir raconté la destruction de sa planète.

— Lavande, murmura-t-il, je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai rêvé de pouvoir retourner dans le passé et sauver mon peuple au lieu de l'anéantir. J'aurais pu le faire, je pourrais toujours le faire, mais je n'en ai pas le droit. J'ai placé un verrou temporel sur la Dernière Guerre du Temps que je n'ôterai pas.

— Ca fait tellement mal !

Le Docteur la serra plus fort contre lui et elle sentit qu'il embrassait ses cheveux, comme s'il consolait un enfant après un cauchemar.

— Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je sais.

Un long silence s'installa, uniquement brisé par les sanglots de Lavande qui se tarissaient peu à peu. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y eut plus un seul bruit dans la salle de contrôle du TARDIS. Lavande n'osait pas parler. Elle se sentait abominablement mal vis-à-vis du Docteur. Elle lui avait dit tellement d'horreurs… Et pourtant, il avait raison, il était sans doute le plus à même de comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Comment avait-elle pu oublier à quel point il avait souffert de la perte de son peuple ? C'était elle l'égoïste, l'individualiste. Elle l'avait manipulé pour son profit et l'avait ensuite accusé de l'avoir trahie. Quel genre de Gryffondor était-elle pour traiter un ami de la sorte ? Elle se dégoûtait…

Il continuait à lui caresser les cheveux et la respiration de Lavande se faisait plus calme. Elle sentait son chagrin refluer, comme lorsque le cœur du TARDIS l'avait soignée tantôt. Le Docteur dut le sentir car il finit par s'éloigner d'elle. Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de se diriger vers le tableau de commande et de se concentrer sur un des nombreux écrans qui en faisaient le tour.

— Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit, murmura-t-elle. Je ne te déteste pas. Et je ne doute pas que tu passes ton temps à sauver l'univers.

— En réalité, je sauve des mondes assez régulièrement, mais l'univers tout entier, c'est rare, répondit-il non sans malice. Cela dit, ça n'enlève rien à mon mérite !

Lavande eut un petit rire. Elle le rejoignit et s'appuya contre le poste de commande, cherchant à capter son regard. Mais il restait obstinément fixé sur son écran. Elle l'avait à nouveau obligé à remuer ses horribles souvenirs, il avait sans doute besoin d'un peu de solitude, aussi n'insista-t-elle pas. Elle s'éloigna et s'assit contre une barrière de la passerelle, récupérant sa baguette qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Après quelques instants, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui tournait toujours le dos mais l'attention de Lavande avait été captée par le bruit des touches du clavier.

— Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de poser des questions ? dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà il abaissait un levier. Elle s'accrocha à la barrière avant de faire un roulé-boulé et regarda la colonne centrale s'illuminer dans un grand bruit. Elle eut une folle envie de courir vers la porte, de sortir et retourner à Poudlard pour se battre, mais elle se força à rester assise et crispa ses mains sur la barrière, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de brûlure près de son cœur.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Je crois que c'est celui que j'ai préféré écrire (quoique le tout dernier m'a bien plu aussi^^), parce que c'est l'aventure que j'avais en tête quand j'ai eu l'idée de ce crossover... Lavande est un peu insupportable, entre son égoïsme, son inconstance, son immaturité, mais il lui faut bien des défauts :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à samedi pour le pénultième chapitre !**


	14. Forgiven

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt : "Après la tempête"**

 **T** **raduction : Pardonné•e**

 **Encore un énorme merci à Eve et lilimordefaim, je ne le dirai jamais assez :cœur:**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le TARDIS s'immobilisa mais Lavande resta accrochée à la barrière. Si elle ne se levait pas, si elle ne sortait pas, elle ne verrait pas ce qui les attendait dehors. Et tant qu'elle n'avait pas la preuve qu'ils s'étaient déplacés, elle voulait croire qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé, qu'ils étaient toujours à Poudlard. Peut-être le Docteur était-il revenu quelques minutes dans le passé, pour lui permettre de sauver son double malgré tout ?

— Viens, dit-il d'une voix douce en lui tendant la main.

Elle la prit à contrecœur et le suivit d'un pas lourd. Il ouvrit alors les deux battants de la porte du vaisseau. Lavande s'immobilisa et ouvrit de grands yeux. Devant elle s'étendaient une multitude de maisons, des tentes comme des étals de marché d'où s'élevait un bruit assourdissant, une musique résonnait, créant une ambiance qui contrastait brutalement avec l'évènement qu'ils venaient de quitter…

Lavande s'avança hors du vaisseau, la démarche hésitante, encore tremblante et sous le choc. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, elle qui s'attendait bêtement à ce qu'il la ramène quelques minutes en arrière pour qu'elle puisse quand même accomplir ce qu'elle préparait depuis tant de semaines…

— Nous sommes… en Chine ? demanda-t-elle machinalement, sans réel intérêt.

— Pas vraiment, non, lui répondit-il avec un gentil sourire. Il s'agit de la planète Shan Shen, je ne crois pas t'en avoir jamais parlé… C'est une planète habitée par des humains et… des humanoïdes, dont la culture est proche de la culture chinoise. Quelque part, tu n'étais pas loin !

— Et tout ce bruit, là, c'est quoi ? marmonna Lavande.

— La place du marché ! C'est très animé, tu n'auras pas assez d'yeux pour tout voir, ça te changera les idées !

Lavande recula en secouant la tête.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Ramène-moi à la maison.

— Hors de question ! Je me suis morfondu comme toi dans mon coin pendant des mois, regarde dans quel état je suis maintenant ! Non, crois-moi, tu n'as déjà pas ta tête des meilleurs jours, inutile d'aggraver ton cas.

— Trop aimable…

Le Docteur lui adressa un grand sourire auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre par une petite grimace amusée. Il lui prit la main d'autorité et la força à ressortir du TARDIS. Lavande trébucha et se rattrapa à un poteau électrique couvert de petites affiches annonçant des spectacles, d'avis de cherches pour des chasseurs de prime ou des criminels… Son intérêt fut piqué malgré elle. Elle regarda la rue alentour, la plupart des gens qui y déambulaient semblaient humains, c'était rassurant quelque part… Elle était fascinée par les extraterrestres mais ne savait jamais comment se comporter face à eux.

— On croirait vraiment être sur Terre, dit-elle. Tu ne t'es pas trompé, tu es sûr ?

— Lève la tête au lieu de douter de mon génie !

Lavande obéit et fut stupéfaite d'apercevoir des corps célestes très semblables à des planètes, possédant des anneaux comme Saturne, et gravitant visiblement très près de la planète où ils se trouvaient… Oui, assurément ils n'étaient pas sur Terre, sinon il y aurait de quoi paniquer !

— Shan Shen est une toute petite planète, voisine de bien d'autres corps célestes, c'est un monde de commerce, de carnavals, d'étals combles…

Il prit sa main et l'entraîna dans la rue face à eux. Lavande ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Cette atmosphère était étourdissante, et elle sentait la bataille de Poudlard s'éloigner petit à petit de son esprit. L'idée lui vint que le Docteur avait peut-être trafiqué son mental pour effacer cet évènement de sa mémoire…

— Je ne vais pas oublier ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec intensité et secoua la tête.

— Non, je te l'ai dit, le TARDIS a uniquement influé sur tes émotions pour rendre la tristesse plus ténue, il n'a pas altéré ta mémoire. Jamais je ne ferai cela, les souvenirs sont une des choses les plus précieuses…

Elle pressa sa main dans la sienne pour lui éviter de repartir vers ses propres démons, elle ne voulait pas le voir triste. Soudain il se précipita vers un étal, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Regarde ça ! Une veste en cuir de Ghoutie ! Fantastique, il m'en faut absolument une !

— Je ne te demanderai pas ce qu'est un Ghoutie, j'imagine que c'est encore une bestiole bizarre…

— Bizarre, non voyons ! Comment te dire… C'est une sorte de croisement entre un âne et un paresseux, ça reste assez classique, et ils font un très bon cuir !

Lavande hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Elle s'intéressa aux étoles, chez le marchand d'à côté, des étoffes magnifiques aux couleurs chatoyantes.

— En quoi sont-elles faites ? demanda-t-elle. C'est de la laine ?

— De la soie d'Acari, une espèce arachnide, répondit le vendeur. Ces sécrétions sont idéales pour faire de beaux tissus.

Lavande déglutit et reposa l'étole avec une grimace de dégoût. D'accord, une étole en toile d'araignée, très peu pour elle…

— Je vais voir autre chose, dit-elle au Docteur qui observait à présent d'étranges chaussures fluo avec grand intérêt.

Elle aperçut un autre étal, couvert d'objets brillants semblables à des bijoux, et s'en approcha plus prudemment que du précédent. Elle n'avait pas envie d'apprendre qu'elle essayait un collier en déjections d'elle ne savait quelle autre créature étrange…

Son regard se porta sur un bracelet ravissant en métal argenté, orné d'une pierre verte en amande qui occupait toute la largeur. Enfin un objet normal… Elle l'ouvrit et après avoir eu l'approbation de la marchande, le passa à son poignet. Mais aussitôt qu'il se fut refermé, elle sentit un étourdissement la prendre. C'était… comme si tout bruit devenait lointain autour d'elle, comme si elle était enfermée dans une bulle de coton.

Lavande se sentit devenir incroyablement légère, comme si toute sa tristesse et sa colère la quittaient brutalement. Elle se sentit à peine tomber, tout lui paraissait si lointain… Et c'était la plus agréable sensation qu'elle ait eue à éprouver depuis plusieurs jours. Sa vision se clarifia un peu, et un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de revivre, c'était comme le calme après la tempête. Libérée de toute émotion, se laissant guider par le bracelet qui lui disait de ne penser à rien… à rien d'autre qu'aimer, et se laisser aimer…

Oh, le Docteur arrivait. Elle lui fit un grand sourire affreusement mièvre, de ceux dont elle avait testé l'efficacité sur Ron Weasley en sixième année. Pourquoi avait-il ce regard dubitatif ? Elle était sûre de son effet, le bracelet lui disait quoi faire… Son esprit était si apaisé, elle n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir, le bijou le faisait pour elle. Juste suivre ses indications, sourire et minauder, et il tomberait sous le charme…

Il lui prenait le poignet, allait-il la demander en mariage ? Elle était irrésistible, elle le savait, un seul sourire et il tombait dans ses filets. Les cicatrices ? Quelles cicatrices, elles étaient insignifiantes…

 _Clic_.

Lavande cligna des yeux, soudain assaillie par le bruit ambiant, comme si elle sortait d'un étrange sommeil.

— Que… que m'est-il arrivé ? balbutia-t-elle.

Le Docteur agita le bijou devant son nez.

— Bracelet en Cerulium, il influe sur le mental et contrôle l'esprit, t'ôtant tout libre-arbitre. C'est un bon moyen pour un gouvernement pour contrôler des rebelles. Les filles deviennent stupides, coquettes et enjôleuses, les garçons tombent sous leur charme et leurs esprits se trouvent bien loin de toute préoccupation politique…

Lavande se sentit rougir. Elle ramena bien vite la mèche de cheveux devant ses cicatrices. Elle gardait un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise du bracelet, c'étaient les mêmes sensations que sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Oh par Merlin, elle avait essayé de le séduire, elle avait dû se rendre complètement ridicule.

— Arrête de cacher ton visage, lui dit-il avec un sourire, je suis bien plus à plaindre que toi avec ma tête d'idiot et je ne la dissimule pas derrière mes cheveux ! Enfin, pour les cheveux que j'ai… Ma quatrième incarnation aurait pu lui, d'ailleurs il avait une bonne tête d'idiot lui aussi, mais au moins il avait un chapeau et une écharpe pour cacher ça !

Lavande secoua la tête.

— Non, je ne veux pas montrer mes cicatrices. Tu sais d'où elles viennent maintenant, et dans mon monde ce genre de blessure est aussi fuie que la peste…

— Mais tu n'es pas dans ton monde, ici, et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, je t'ai vue tomber de la balustrade et te faire attaquer. Tu te battais, tes cicatrices en sont la preuve, je ne veux pas que tu en aies honte, c'est compris ?

Son ton était si autoritaire que Lavande hocha vivement la tête. Le Docteur lui sourit.

— Bien ! Vous ne devriez pas mettre ce bracelet en vente, dit-il à la marchande, ou vous aurez des ennuis avec les autorités si ça se sait.

— Il m'a coûté cher, maugréa la vieille dame, ce serait de l'argent perdu !

— Les bracelets en Cerulium sont interdits, retirez-le de votre stock, c'est un conseil !

Il prit la main de Lavande et ils s'éloignèrent de l'étal tandis que la marchande grommelait dans son coin en examinant le bracelet.

— Désolée, marmonna Lavande, c'est ce fichu bracelet.

— Tu parles du sourire absolument mièvre et du papillonnement des paupières ?

— J'ai papillonné des paupières ?!

— Oui, c'est impressionnant d'ailleurs, tu devrais songer à développer ce talent !

Lavande s'enfouit la tête dans les mains, mortifiée. Le Docteur émit un petit rire et alla s'intéresser à un étal exposant des instruments de musique semblables à des harpes mais dont Lavande soupçonnait des propriétés aussi inattendues que celles du bracelet. Sans grande conviction, elle le suivit, évitant de toucher tout objet inconnu de peur de perdre encore le contrôle de son esprit.

Mais quelque part, elle regrettait un peu l'état dans lequel le bracelet l'avait plongée. Elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver son caractère d'adolescente, sa légèreté, son insouciance… Loin de la tempête qui régnait dans son esprit quand elle songeait à la bataille de Poudlard et à ce qu'elle aurait pu éviter. Bien sûr, le Docteur lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, qu'elle risquait de grandement compromettre son propre futur, que les dommages collatéraux auraient pu être désastreux… Elle savait malheureusement que ces regrets et cette amertume ne la quitteraient désormais jamais.

Une enseigne attira son attention. On aurait dit un œil stylisé, comme une représentation du troisième œil dont elle avait tant entendu parler en cours de Divination. Enfin un domaine pour lequel elle avait conservé son intérêt… Elle regarda le Docteur, il était occupé à tester une cithare à ultrasons, elle avait bien le temps d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette boutique.

Lavande écarta un rideau de perles qui masquait l'entrée et pénétra dans la petite échoppe. La pièce était drapée de voiles rouges, qui conféraient au lieu une ambiance très tamisée. Des bâtons d'encens brûlaient sur une table basse et des bougies disséminées çà et là créaient une lumière vacillante. Lavande ne se sentit pas dérangée par cette atmosphère, elle lui rappelait la salle de cours du professeur Trelawney, au sommet de la tour Nord à Poudlard, elle s'était toujours sentie à l'aise dans cette pièce.

— Que cherches-tu, étrangère ? demanda une voix douce, presque un murmure, derrière elle.

Lavande sursauta avant de se retourner pour faire face à une femme drapée dans un hanfu noir, costume traditionnel chinois, orné de broderies dorées. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon parfait piqué de deux baguettes colorées. Elle avait un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres qui mit Lavande légèrement mal à l'aise.

— Je… je croyais que vous vendiez des articles de divination, mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

— Tu pratiques cet art ?

— Eh bien… autrefois, oui, j'aimais bien ça. Les boules de cristal, les feuilles de thé, c'était une matière dans laquelle j'étais plutôt douée d'ailleurs.

La femme continuait à la fixer, son regard semblant pénétrer l'âme de Lavande et lire en elle.

— Vous… prédisez l'avenir ?

— Je vois des choses, murmura la femme. Si je touche une personne, un objet, je peux connaître certaines choses sur eux… Donne-moi ta main.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent…

— Qui a parlé d'argent ? Donne-moi ta main.

Réticente, Lavande obéit néanmoins. Elle sentit les doigts de la voyante se refermer sur les siens, exerçant une forte pression, tandis que ses yeux se révulsaient et qu'elle se figeait, la bouche entrouverte. Lavande n'osait bouger, tétanisée. Etait-elle réellement en train d'avoir une vision, ou faisait-elle une attaque ?...

Elle tenta de retirer sa main, mais la voyante la tenait fermement malgré son état de semi-conscience. Lavande la sentait trembler, comme possédée par sa vision. Devait-elle appeler à l'aide, tout de même ?

Mais la femme inspira brusquement et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage, comme si elle avait fourni un effort très intense.

— Il vaudrait mieux vous asseoir… suggéra Lavande en la soutenant jusqu'à un fauteuil molletonné. Vous voulez que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

La voyante secoua la tête. Elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit un petit flacon. Elle le déboucha au-dessus d'une bougie et aussitôt une grande flamme se créa. Lavande poussa un cri en la voyant y plonger sa main mais elle l'en ressortit intacte. Son visage s'était incroyablement apaisé, comme si tous ses nerfs s'étaient détendus.

— Gaz Numismaton, murmura-t-elle. Chaque vision est épuisante, il me redonne une partie de mes forces perdues, c'est une de ses propriétés quand il est enflammé.

Lavande hocha la tête, encore sous le choc, et s'assit sur un fauteuil face à la voyante qui remettait en place le col de son hanfu.

— Et… qu'avez-vous vu, me concernant ? demanda Lavande. Est-ce que je vais réussir à me débarrasser de mes cicatrices ?

La voyante haussa un sourcil perplexe.

— Tes cicatrices ? Quelles cicatrices ?

— Celles de mon visage…

— Ce sont des cicatrices ? Je croyais que c'était une caractéristique de ton espèce, tu es donc humaine… Au vu des forces que tu mobilises dans la vision que j'ai eue, j'étais convaincue que tu venais d'une autre civilisation. Tu es de Shan Shen ?

— Non, de la Terre, vous en venez aussi, non ?

La voyante secoua la tête, étrangement le nom de Terre lui était inconnu. Lavande ne savait pas en quelle année ils étaient, mais cette planète avait été colonisée par la Chine visiblement très longtemps auparavant pour que ses habitants n'aient aucune connaissance de leurs origines.

La voyante prit délicatement les mains de Lavande et en examina les lignes.

— C'est… fascinant, murmura-t-elle. Je possède le don de double vue, mais toi tu peux commander à tant de choses, à l'aide de simples mots… Je t'ai vue éloigner tes ennemis d'un simple mouvement de la main, créer des choses étonnantes, comme cette étrange fumée argentée…

Lavande ne réagit pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était la magie qu'elle avait apprise à Poudlard, rien de bien extraordinaire. Pour elle, c'était stupéfiant, ce genre de manifestation n'existait que dans les légendes, mais pour Lavande c'était on ne peut plus ordinaire.

— C'est mon passé que vous citez… Avez-vous vu quelque chose sur mon avenir ? Mes cicatrices ont-elles disparu ? Est-ce que… j'ai des enfants, par exemple ?

— Ce n'est pas si simple. Ton avenir est flou, j'ai perçu des sensations, quelques images très brèves. Mais il y a une chose qui ressort…

— Quoi donc ? demanda Lavande en s'avançant vers elle.

Les yeux de la voyante se révulsèrent à nouveau dans une brusque inspiration et ses traits se crispèrent. Lavande se figea. Une autre vision ?... Soudain la femme se mit à parler, d'une voix si rauque qu'elle en était presque inaudible.

— Il est… perdu… un savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir… des conséquences… désastreuses…

Sa respiration était si saccadée que Lavande craignit qu'elle s'étouffe. Mais elle poursuivit sa litanie, entrecoupée de râles inquiétants.

— … le sauver, il faut… le sauver… Jamais… ne doit douter… Jamais… jamais…

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle prenait une pénible respiration. Soudain elle eut un sursaut, se penchant brusquement vers l'avant et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Lavande. Ses yeux n'étaient plus révulsés mais roulaient dans leurs orbites.

— SAUVE LE DOCTEUR ! cria-t-elle avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, la respiration sifflante et agitée de spasmes.

Lavande se précipita à ses côtés, complètement paniquée et essaya de la ranimer avec de petites tapes sur les joues, qui restèrent sans effet. Sauver le Docteur… Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Elle se leva et prit une bougie ainsi que le gaz Numismaton. Précautionneusement, elle l'enflamma et approcha la main de la voyante de la flamme. La femme se releva d'un bond, avec un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau normaux mais son souffle toujours aussi erratique.

— Merci de m'avoir ramenée, murmura-t-elle.

— Vous… vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

— Par bribes… J'ai vu un homme, celui avec lequel tu voyages. Il est en danger, mais c'est si imprécis… C'est ce qui ressortait de ma première vision, ce que je voulais retrouver. C'est à toi de comprendre, tout est lié à toi, je ne peux pas en savoir plus.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil avec un soupir, visiblement épuisée. Lavande se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Le Docteur, en danger, par sa faute… Qu'avait-elle fait ?

— Je vais vous laisser… murmura-t-elle. Merci pour… la consultation.

— Au revoir, étrangère, tâche de comprendre…

Elle sembla s'endormir et Lavande quitta la boutique, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Le bruit de l'extérieur l'assaillit, comme lorsqu'elle était sortie de la torpeur créée par le bracelet.

— Ah, tu es là ! s'exclama une voix familière. Regarde ce que j'ai acheté !

Le Docteur brandit fièrement une paire de chaussures montantes en cuir noir à lacets.

— Tu as acheté… des Doc Martens ? pouffa Lavande.

— Mais non ! s'exclama-t-il offusqué. Ce sont des chaussures en cuir de Ghoutie !

— Ça ressemble à des Doc Martens…

— Ça n'en sont pas !

Lavande sourit devant son air offensé. Elle tâcha de ne pas montrer son trouble de le revoir après avoir entendu les paroles de la voyante. Elles tournaient dans sa tête… « un savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir… le sauver… ». Elle ne comprenait pas ! Ou plutôt… elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

— Tu es songeuse… constata le Docteur alors qu'ils continuaient leur visite du marché. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, dans cette boutique ?

— Rien d'intéressant, j'espérais trouver des articles de divination, mais ce n'est qu'une diseuse de bonne aventure.

— Je suis content de voir que la tempête semble passée… Tu es plus calme qu'à la sortie du TARDIS en tout cas, mais si tu as encore besoin de te défouler après avoir dévasté ta chambre, il y a une salle de boxe à côté du bar karaoké !

Lavande ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très embarrassée. Son accès de rage de tantôt lui avait fait dire et faire des choses horribles… Mais elle fut soulagée de voir le sourire sur son visage. Comme d'habitude il ne lui en voulait pas. Et pourtant… elle se sentait rongée par la culpabilité, au plus profond d'elle. Elle le mettait en danger, sans savoir de quelle façon, elle lui avait dit des choses affreuses, et puis elle gardait ces regrets et cette amertume de n'avoir rien pu faire à Poudlard.

— Comment as-tu fait pour surmonter la disparition de ton peuple et de ta planète ? souffla-t-elle soudainement. Ça s'est passé il y a moins d'un an et c'est comme… comme si tu avais eu le temps de faire ton deuil, de passer à autre chose… On peut vraiment se remettre d'une chose pareille ?

Le Docteur s'arrêta, et Lavande craignit de l'avoir une fois de plus blessé en lui rappelant cet évènement. Mais il semblait plus songeur que triste.

— Je ne m'en suis pas remis et je ne m'en remettrai jamais, répondit-il d'une voix plus grave que jamais. Mais j'ai une responsabilité, je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je ne cesserai jamais de me sentir coupable, mais je refuse de laisser cette culpabilité prendre le dessus sur moi. Si depuis 900 ans je m'étais laissé abattre dès qu'une tragédie avait lieu, je serais devenu complètement fou.

Il eut un petit sourire et Lavande répondit :

— Ne t'en déplaise, je crois que le mal est fait…

Le Docteur éclata de rire et elle l'imita, contente de le voir joyeux, chose rare lorsqu'il évoquait la Dernière Guerre du Temps. Un bruit retentit à côté d'eux, les faisant sursauter, et une fumée verte jaillit d'un masque de dragon. Les volutes prirent des formes animales et humaines avant de se dissiper et le marchand rit de les voir si surpris.

— Tu crois que c'est de la magie ? s'exclama le Docteur. Tu sais, comme ce que tu fais avec ta baguette, tu fais de la fumée comme ça, non ?

— Non, étranger, répondit le marchand, c'est un gaz protéiforme, ça a beaucoup de succès lors des fêtes !

Lavande se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir le Docteur si peu rationnel, lui qui d'ordinaire avait réponse à tout phénomène étrange.

— Nous avons des choses un peu semblables, lui dit-elle, des pétards ensorcelés, et des farces et attrapes plus farfelues que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer !

— Vous avez des choses bizarres dans ton monde, fit le Docteur. C'est comme cet animal qui t'a attaquée… J'ai à peine vu ce que c'était, encore une créature bizarre ?

Lavande passa la main sur ses cicatrices, le relief sous ses doigts lui parut plus prononcé que jamais. C'était la première fois qu'ils évoquaient cet épisode.

— Un loup-garou, marmonna-t-elle. Mais pas transformé. Lui, c'est un cas à part, il a pris goût à cette… malédiction. Même sous sa forme humaine il peut faire des dégâts. Ces cicatrices ne partiront jamais, tu en as été témoin, toutes tes technologies n'ont rien pu faire.

— Je suis désolé.

Lavande entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, tournant la tête pour refouler ses larmes sans qu'il ne les voie. Un marchand qui faisait une démonstration de ses chaînes de pétards la fit sourire et elle inspira fort avant de reprendre.

— Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé auparavant pour que tu ne te doutes de rien. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de me suivre à la trace, mais j'espérais que tu ne comprendrais pas assez vite ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Le Docteur sourit, à sa grande surprise. Elle venait de lui expliquer comment elle l'avait manipulé et il ne semblait même pas en colère…

— Je ne pourrai jamais te reprocher d'avoir voulu changer ton destin, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. N'importe quel être dans l'univers aurait saisi cette opportunité. Les plus brillants comme les plus… simples.

— Pas toi.

Il secoua la tête, jouant avec les lacets de ses nouvelles chaussures.

— Pas moi. Je le paye tous les jours, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour l'univers.

Lavande se mordit la lèvre, sentant son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il avait renoncé à ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour lui, pour sauver l'univers. Et si elle le mettait en danger, elle mettait en péril l'univers tout entier.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre ! reprit-il sur un ton enjoué. Il y a tant de choses à voir, dans le temps et l'espace ! Rien que ce marché, c'est la troisième fois que j'y viens et j'y découvre toujours de nouvelles choses, c'est fantastique ! Tiens, j'ai très envie d'aller faire un tour dans les anneaux de Saturne, à chaque fois que j'y vais il s'y passe des choses intéressantes ! Peut-être que j'attire les problèmes…

Son air faussement perplexe fit rire Lavande.

— Je ne vois pas ça comme ça, dit-elle. C'est plutôt les problèmes qui t'attirent.

— Quelle différence cela fait-il ?

— Le TARDIS t'emmène là où on a besoin de toi. Ces erreurs de lieu, d'époque, ce n'est pas uniquement ton fait. C'est comme lorsque tu es venu me rejoindre à Poudlard. C'est le destin, toutes ces époques où tu es intervenu, tu devais y être. Je suis même sûre que doué comme tu es, tu es responsable d'évènements historiques majeurs, comme… la victoire de Waterloo ou l'éruption du Vésuve à Pompéi !

— Oh, j'aime beaucoup cette idée ! Mais c'est amusant que je n'aie jamais été confronté au monde sorcier avant de te rencontrer, il va falloir que je combatte sur deux fronts à la fois, maintenant que je connais tout ça !

Une nouvelle pétarade attira leur attention, des créatures étranges à tête de lézard étaient en train d'essayer des feux d'artifices et sifflaient, menaçants, face aux étincelles et fumées que ça produisait. Le Docteur se dirigea vers l'étal d'un pas bondissant, visiblement très intéressé, entraînant Lavande à sa suite.

Mais elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'horrible pressentiment qui l'envahissait. Elle commençait à comprendre et à ouvrir les yeux sur la situation.

« Un savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir… »

Le Docteur n'avait jamais été confronté à la magie avant de la rencontrer, et pour cause il n'avait jamais eu à se battre contre elle. Les sorciers s'étaient toujours débrouillés entre eux, et la magie n'était présente que sur Terre.

Mais il avait connaissance de tout ce pan du monde humain, et lui qui avait toujours vécu en se fiant à la science et aux choses rationnelles voyait à présent ses certitudes voler en éclat. Comment pourrait-il désormais résoudre les problèmes auxquels il avait toujours été confronté si le spectre de la magie flottait dans son esprit ?

Une voix lui souffla qu'elle pourrait rester avec lui, et l'aider dans ces affaires, il se consacrerait au domaine scientifique, et elle à la magie.

Oui mais après ? Le Docteur était immortel – tout du moins, c'était ce qui paraissait, avec sa faculté de se régénérer –, elle ne pourrait rester éternellement à ses côtés… Les sorciers avaient une durée de vie plus longue que celle des simples Moldus, certes, elle pourrait profiter de cette longévité pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde magique. Mais jamais il ne pourrait user d'une baguette magique, jeter des sortilèges, il était sans défense face à la puissance de la magie.

C'était très étrange de penser au Docteur comme à un être vulnérable, lui qui paraissait invincible, maître de l'espace et du temps, doté d'un savoir encyclopédique. Mais c'était un fait, la magie serait son point faible, jamais il ne pourrait la combattre. Et non seulement elle représentait un danger pour lui sur le plan physique, mais aussi sur le plan mental. C'était quelque chose que le Docteur ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à comprendre, mais il était nécessaire qu'un pan de l'univers lui reste inconnu – un pan infime – pour préserver tout le reste.

La réalité était plus dure à affronter que tous les regards qu'on avait portés sur ses cicatrices…

Elle devait sauver le Docteur. Pour cela, il devait oublier l'existence du monde magique.

Et par conséquent, l'oublier elle.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Boum, ambiance x)**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas ! Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, Shan Shen est aussi la planète sur laquelle va le Docteur avec Donna dans la saison 4. Et je ne me suis jamais autant documentée sur le Whoniverse que pour ce chapitre (hm, si, peut-être davantage pour celui où il lui raconte comment il a fait disparaître Gallifrey), pour tout ce qui tourne autour des bestioles, des objets, des phénomènes... Je n'ai d'ailleurs pratiquement rien inventé à part l'apparence du Ghoutie xD**

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic, et rendez-vous au dernier chapitre qui arrivera mardi ! :) Merci d'avoir lu !**


	15. To Save The Doctor

**Note d'auteur : Ce chapitre répond au prompt : "Au revoir"**

 **Traduction : Pour sauver le Docteur**

 **Et je vous conseille d'écouter _The Doctor's Theme_ , celle de la 1re saison, parce que c'est la musique de Nine, et que voilà, et que Murray Gold est trop un génie, et que cette musique est trop belle :cœur:**

 **Pour la jenesaispascombientième fois, un énorme merci à Eve et lilimordefaim qui ont bêtaté une grande partie de cette fic, qui m'ont motivée à la continuer par leurs commentaires encourageants, que j'ai assommée avec mes chapitres 3 fois plus longs que ce qui était prévu, bref les filles... vous êtes FANTASTIC ! :calin:**

* * *

Le Chaudron Baveur bruissait de monde, Lavande ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir oppressée par cette foule et ces bruits qui l'assaillaient. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis si longtemps… Elle croyait que tous les voyages avec le Docteur l'auraient habituée à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit, à se retrouver entourée de gens inconnus. Mais le monde sorcier, c'était bien différent de Shan Shen, Winter Wonderland ou la cour d'Elizabeth Ire d'Angleterre…

La porte du pub s'ouvrit enfin sur un visage familier. Bien que les mois écoulés depuis la guerre l'aient changée, Hermione Granger avait gardé la même chevelure indomptable, le même mauvais goût vestimentaire et la même habitude de se balader armée de trois ou quatre grimoires. Etrangement, si cette attitude énervait Lavande au plus haut point à Poudlard, elle était maintenant rassurée de se retrouver en terrain connu.

Hermione s'assit en face d'elle avec un sourire sincère qui mit Lavande un peu mal à l'aise. Elles n'avaient jamais été à proprement parler des amies, plutôt le contraire même… Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et que leurs rivalités d'adolescentes n'avaient plus de raisons d'être.

— Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Hermione.

— Bien… Bien. Enfin comme tu vois, la guerre a laissé des traces, marmonna-t-elle en soulevant brièvement sa mèche de cheveux avec un air faussement désabusé.

Hermione n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul et Lavande lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être prise en pitié par son ancienne camarade d'école, dont la vie et la carrière semblaient suivre une courbe ascendante depuis la fin de la guerre, alors que la sienne… Il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

— Je suppose que tu avais une bonne raison de me donner rendez-vous ici ? reprit Hermione après un léger silence.

Elle commanda deux Bièraubeurres à Tom avant de reporter son attention sur Lavande, l'air intriguée.

— Eh bien… commença-t-elle. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Pour un sortilège en fait, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes avec quelques manuels, je n'en ai plus chez moi. Enfin je ne sais pas, si ça se trouve c'est une potion… Bref, quand je suis sortie du coma, Parvati m'a pas mal raconté ce que vous aviez fait après la guerre, et elle m'a dit que tu étais partie en Australie pour rendre la mémoire à tes parents. Tu les aurais… ensorcelés pour effacer ton existence de leur esprit, et modifier leurs souvenirs.

— C'est exact, ça n'a pas été simple mais c'était nécessaire, je ne pouvais pas courir le risque que les Mangemorts s'en prennent à eux.

— Eh bien voilà, j'ai besoin de… faire la même chose pour quelqu'un que je connais. Oui enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi, c'est pour une amie, qui veut rompre avec son copain, mais ne veut pas le blesser, tu vois l'histoire.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était pour elle. C'était trop… personnel. Et elle ne pouvait pas parler du Docteur, son existence ne devait pas être connue de trop de gens, surtout pas des sorciers qui le prendraient pour une menace avec ses capacités à voyager dans le temps.

— Oui, je vois… répondit Hermione avec un froncement de sourcil qui laissait penser qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de tout cela. Ce n'est pas un peu… extrême comme solution ? Lui ôter le moindre souvenir de leur relation, et à son insu je suppose ? Elle ne sait pas forcément ce qui est bon pour lui, et tu imagines pour ceux qui entoureront son copain ? Soit elle modifie leurs souvenirs à eux aussi, soit le garçon devra supporter d'entendre parler d'une personne dont il ne se souvient même pas…

Lavande se mordit la lèvre. En faisant appel aux compétences d'Hermione, elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à une réplique de Jiminy Cricket, une conscience qui la mettrait face à ses fautes…

— Le garçon n'a personne, maugréa-t-elle. Pas de famille, pas d'amis… Personne pour lui rappeler sa petite-amie. Alors, tu vas m'aider ? Enfin, _l_ 'aider ?

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras, le regard sévère.

— Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux enlever à quelqu'un le souvenir de la seule personne qui a pu être là pour lui ? Désolée, Lavande, mais je ne peux vraiment pas cautionner ça.

Lavande tapa du poing sur la table, prise d'un accès de colère. Sa Bièraubeurre se renversa mais elle ne s'en aperçut même pas, s'appliquant à ne pas écraser sa main sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle détestait quand sa malédiction prenait le pas sur toutes ses autres émotions, mais en cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : faire ravaler à Hermione son insupportable air supérieur et professoral ! Elle avait reculé brusquement lorsque Lavande avait tapé sur la table, et la considérait maintenant avec inquiétude.

— Du calme, dit-elle d'une voix posée, inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils…

— C'est pour son bien ! siffla Lavande entre ses dents, les mains tremblantes. Je le fais pour son bien, je ne veux pas le faire mais j'y suis forcée !

— Forcée ? Il y a forcément une autre solution, voyons.

— Non, il n'y en a pas ! s'exclama Lavande avec colère. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de m'effacer totalement des souvenirs de quelqu'un avec qui j'ai vécu des choses incroyables ? La seule personne qui ne m'ait pas considérée comme une bête curieuse, qui m'ait sortie de ma solitude, et m'ait fait voir des choses que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer !

Envolé le mensonge du petit-ami, seule la vérité, aussi cruelle fût-elle, pourrait désormais faire plier un esprit comme celui d'Hermione Granger. Elle avait décroisé les bras et d'un geste un peu hésitant, posa une main sur le poing serré de Lavande.

— Tu peux comprendre que j'aie des réserves… murmura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Mais je serais mal placée pour te donner des leçons, c'est pour sauver mes parents que j'ai modifié leurs souvenirs à leur insu.

Lavande desserra le poing et Hermione étreignit sa main avec sourire sincère.

— Je ne peux rien te garantir, tu devras faire le plus gros du travail, mais je te promets de t'aider.

~o~O~o~

— Abaisse le levier à ta droite ! ordonna le Docteur en courant de l'autre côté de la tour de contrôle pour vérifier un écran.

— Il est déjà abaissé !

— Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout, sinon on serait sortis de cette zone de turbulences temporelles !

— Je te dis qu'il est abaissé !

— Tu ne vois aucun levier relevé à ta droite ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

— Non ! s'exclama Lavande exaspérée.

Après une seconde d'hésitation et une secousse supplémentaire qui faillit les projeter contre la porte, il ajouta :

— C'est normal, c'est à gauche que tu devais regarder !

— Ah parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?! s'étrangla Lavande. Comment j'aurais pu deviner ?

— Je ne peux pas être partout !

Elle poussa un soupir excédé et abaissa le levier. Mais aussitôt, des étincelles surgirent du tableau de bord et un liquide noir et visqueux se mit à jaillir à la base du levier. La secousse suivante fut si violente que Lavande dut choisir entre se raccrocher au levier ou aller s'écraser contre la barrière de la passerelle. Sa répulsion pour le liquide noir l'emporta sur son instinct de survie et elle fit un roulé-boulé qui finit contre un poteau de métal. Avec un gémissement de douleur, elle tenta péniblement de se relever. Le Docteur se retrouva en deux souples enjambées à la place qu'elle tenait une seconde auparavant. Braquant son tournevis sonique sur le levier, il releva ce dernier, fit disparaître les étincelles et stoppa le liquide noir. Puis d'un geste énergique, il le rabaissa et aussitôt le TARDIS se stabilisa.

Lavande poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit la main que le Docteur lui tendait pour se relever.

— Eh voilà, ce n'était pas plus compliqué ! dit-il fièrement.

— J'ai des bleus partout, geignit Lavande en se frottant le bras.

— Il fallait t'accrocher au levier, tu ne serais pas tombée !

— Tu as vu cette horrible matière visqueuse ? Hors de question que je touche un truc pareil, je suis sûre que ça pourrait me faire muter, me faire pousser un troisième bras… Non, merci, je préfère encore me casser trois côtes !

Le Docteur éclata de rire.

— « Plutôt la mort que la souillure », c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il. Je t'accorde que l'hermine est une jolie bestiole, mais son instinct de survie n'est pas très élevé, quitte à prendre un animal comme modèle, choisis plutôt… le Sontarien !

Lavande rit avec lui, pour avoir rencontré un Sontarien elle devait avouer qu'on trouvait difficilement plus dur à cuir dans tout l'univers !

— Mais l'hermine te va mieux au teint, disons que je n'ai jamais vu un Sontarien porter des bandeaux roses et des nœuds dans ses cheveux, d'ailleurs c'est bien simple, ils sont aussi chauve que mes genoux, de vrais crânes d'œuf !

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes bandeaux ? protesta Lavande. Ils sont très jolis, je suis contente de les avoirs retrouvés d'ailleurs, j'adorais les porter à Poudlard !

— Loin de moi l'idée de les critiquer, considère ça comme de la jalousie, ce n'est pas avec mes cheveux que je pourrai me permettre de pareils accessoires !

Lavande fut prise d'un fou rire en imaginant le Docteur affublé de ses bandeaux et chouchous, et dut reprendre son souffle pendant une bonne minute en continuant à glousser.

Dans une ultime secousse, le TARDIS se posa et Lavande fut la première dehors, riant toujours. En retrouvant le paysage familier de son village du Gloucestershire, elle inspira profondément l'air de la campagne.

— Mmh, ça ne vaut pas le Crétacé supérieur, quand même, maugréa le Docteur.

— C'est un peu plus reposant, je trouve ! J'ai beaucoup aimé cette petite visite du monde des dinosaures _by the sea_ , mais je te rappelle qu'on a failli se faire dévorer par une espèce de croisement entre une tortue et un tyrannosaure !

— C'était un mosasaure, et il te complimentait sur tes rubans !

— Crois ce que tu veux, mais des compliments sortant d'une gueule avec autant de dents, je n'y crois pas une seconde ! J'ai quand même un instinct de survie, aussi réduit soit-il… Brrr, il était absolument monstrueux, au moins dix mètres de long, je faisais la taille d'un de ses crocs !

— Il n'a pas dû te trouver à son goût non plus !

Lavande éclata de rire. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait jamais autant les réparties du Docteur que quand il lui lançait ce genre de pique. Peut-être parce qu'en ne prenant pas de gants avec elle, il montrait qu'il la considérait comme n'importe qui… Même Hermione Granger, certes pas réputée pour sa diplomatie – Lavande gardait en travers de la gorge la réaction si froide qu'elle avait eu à l'annonce de la mort de son bébé lapin Binky – avait gardé une certaine distance, soigneusement choisi ses mots. Elle n'avait pas fait montre d'une intense compassion, ce n'était pas son genre, et en cela Lavande lui était reconnaissante, mais son comportement lui avait donné l'impression d'être un patient gravement atteint face à son médecin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu devais t'ennuyer ici avant que j'arrive ! dit le Docteur. Il n'y a rien ! Comment les humains peuvent-ils se contenter de… ça ?

— Peut-être parce qu'on n'a pas les connaissances suffisantes pour voyager dans le temps et l'espace comme tu le fais, répondit Lavande. Les gens s'extasient devant les photos de l'espace qu'envoient les satellites parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ne pourront jamais y aller. Il faudra attendre un paquet d'années avant que cette technologie ne se développe…

— Tu veux voir quand précisément ? fit le Docteur avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Lavande eut un petit rire sans conviction. Elle ne cessait de repousser l'échéance, déjà une semaine qu'elle avait vu Hermione et jamais elle n'avait trouvé le courage de passer à l'action. Pouvait-on vraiment trouver l'instant parfait pour s'effacer à jamais de la mémoire de quelqu'un ? Hermione l'avait fait, mais la possibilité demeurait qu'elle puisse rendre leurs souvenirs à ses parents, si les Mangemorts perdaient la guerre… Pour Lavande, ce serait irréversible. Le Docteur repartirait, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire les deux mois précédents pour ne pas s'en souvenir…

Elle avait au moins commencé à remporter ses affaires hors du TARDIS. Chaque fois qu'ils repassaient chez elle, elle emportait discrètement une partie de ses bagages, pour n'avoir que le strict minimum à déménager le jour où…

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle se détourna pour que le Docteur ne voie pas les larmes lui piquer les yeux. S'il la surprenait, elle pourrait toujours mettre cela sur le dos de l'air froid de la campagne.

— Les humains n'ont peut-être pas une telle technologie, mais les sorciers le pourraient, dit-il. Vous avez l'air… de vous accrocher à une époque révolue. Ces vieux trains, ces vieux appareils photos, ces vieilles radios, sans parler des plumes, du parchemin, et des vêtements ! Ce que j'ai vu de ton monde laisse penser que vous êtes bloqués dans une époque, dans une faille temporelle, sans possibilité d'évoluer…

— Ca a son charme, je trouve. J'aime bien tout cet univers, on se croirait entre le Moyen Âge et le XIXe siècle, ce sont des traditions. Il ne nous viendrait jamais à l'idée de fabriquer des vaisseaux spatiaux, de la haute technologie… Tu ne risques pas de rencontrer l'un des nôtres dans tes voyages chez les extraterrestres !

Qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? Le Docteur, ou elle-même ? Si elle le persuadait que la magie ne ferait jamais partie des forces qu'il aurait à combattre, il ne serait jamais en proie au doute, il continuerait à croire en la science, elle n'aurait pas besoin de modifier ses souvenirs.

— Dans l'espace, j'en doute en effet, mais à travers le temps… Tu vois, je commence à me demander, à chaque fois que j'ai eu à combattre des extraterrestres venus envahir la Terre, que ce soit dans l'Antiquité, à la Renaissance, au temps des Mayas, si les sorciers n'y étaient pas mêlés d'une façon ou d'une autre…

— Non, non ! s'exclama Lavande. Tu ne t'en serais jamais sorti si ça avait été le cas, tu as bien vu quand on était au temps des Fondateurs, face à la magie tu n'as aucune chance… Je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son froncement de sourcil, tu n'as pas les moyens de la combattre. Si des sorciers avaient croisé ta route, tu ne serais pas en face de moi !

Le Docteur s'appuya contre le TARDIS, les bras croisé et l'air perplexe.

— J'ai vu ce que faisait la magie, dit-il, elle peut être aussi dévastatrice que les technologies les plus performantes…

— Mais tu n'en avais jamais croisé auparavant ! C'est… Comment dire ? Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit que tu allais où on avait besoin de toi ? Eh bien les sorciers n'ont pas besoin de toi, nous nous débrouillons de notre côté, et nous n'avons même pas connaissance des extraterrestres, comment pourrions-nous faire affaire avec eux ?

Elle avait parlé d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle. Et son dernier argument qui lui était venu une seconde plus tôt lui parut excellent ! Evidemment, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Extraterrestres et sorciers ne pourraient jamais être liés, aucun des deux partis n'ayant connaissance de l'existence de l'autre. Elle se retint de sourire de soulagement et de fierté. La voyante de Shan Shen avait été bien trop pessimiste, il y avait toujours une solution.

— Mais un évènement extraterrestre peut avoir d'étranges répercussions, reprit le Docteur de sa voix grave, comment être sûr maintenant que ce ne sera pas une manifestation magique ?

Lavande soupira, entortillant ses cheveux avec nervosité.

— Parce que tu l'as toujours su, tu n'as jamais eu de doutes ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Parce que j'ignorais que la magie existait. C'est quelque chose de fantastique, mais ça bouleverse mes convictions, tu comprends ?

Lavande eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu le sais parfaitement Lavande. Tu crois sans doute que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège, cette semaine ? Je ne suis pas idiot, contrairement à ce que ma tête laisse penser, je sais très bien ce que tu prépares.

— Non tu ne sais pas ! s'écria-t-elle, montant subitement dans les aigus. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne te rends pas compte !

Le Docteur pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil levé en signe de curiosité.

— Qu'a bien pu te dire cette voyante sur Shan Shen ? demanda-t-il avant de faire quelques pas autour d'elle comme un chat jauge sa proie tétanisée.

Lavande se passa une main sur le visage, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure. Il ne devait pas découvrir ce qu'elle comptait faire, il refuserait évidemment…

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, souffla-t-elle en se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle sentait ses joues la brûler, s'il marchait c'était un miracle. Elle se contraignit à soutenir son regard, ces yeux bleus qui semblaient la sonder, lire en elle, connaître la moindre de ses pensées et l'étendue de sa culpabilité.

— J'avais espéré qu'après tout ce temps, tu aurais au moins appris à être honnête avec moi, dit-il, et la déception qui poignait dans sa voix brisa le cœur de Lavande.

L'air froid de la campagne environnante n'était rien comparé au blizzard qui soufflait dans ses entrailles en cet instant. Elle s'assit sur le muret à côté duquel s'était posé le TARDIS et serra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle pouvait lui jeter un sortilège d'Oubliettes et ôter de ses souvenirs les dernières minutes. Mais elle se refusait à en arriver à de telles extrémités, ce serait une véritable trahison. Et même si lui n'en gardait pas le souvenir, sa culpabilité à elle la rongerait indéfiniment.

— Lavande… commença le Docteur.

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir mon monde, murmura-t-elle. Toute cette… magie, toutes ces créatures. Cet univers, ce n'est pas le tien. Je sais que tu auras du mal à le concevoir, mais il est un pan de l'humanité que tu n'es pas en mesure de protéger. Oui, quand tu as sauvé la Terre de multiples fois, tu as également sauvé les sorciers, mais nous avons nos propres guerres, notre propre politique… Ce n'est pas ton monde.

Le Docteur semblait s'être radouci. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et joua avec son tournevis sonique, semblant chercher ses mots.

— Maintenant que je le connais, ça l'est un peu tu ne crois pas ?

Lavande inspira profondément et pencha la tête en arrière pour forcer les larmes à ne pas surgir.

— Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé sur Shan Shen ? La voyante chez laquelle je suis allée m'a fait une espèce de prédiction…

Elle s'interrompit, la gorge serrée. Le Docteur prit sa main et la pressa, comme pour l'enjoindre à poursuivre.

— Elle m'a dit… que je te mettais en danger. Que te faire connaître la magie mettait en péril l'univers tout entier, parce que tu commencerais à douter. Pour toi, tout s'explique par la science, mais si la magie entre en ligne de compte, si tu ne peux plus compter sur ton savoir pour tous nous protéger…

Elle se releva brutalement pour lui faire face, lui parler alors qu'il était assis lui donnait l'illusion de contrôler la situation.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça en arriverait là, comment je pouvais le savoir ? s'écria-t-elle. Je voulais voyager, je voulais voir des choses extraordinaires, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à ce que ça entraînait pour toi !

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, les chants des oiseaux et le vent dans les branches encore nues lui semblaient si lointains… Elle vit le Docteur se lever à son tour, l'air plus grave que jamais.

— Que comptais-tu faire ? Me jeter un sort ? J'imagine qu'il en existe pour effacer les souvenirs…

A ces mots, Lavande éclata en sanglots et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, agitées de tremblements.

— Je ne voulais pas… balbutia-t-elle. Je ne veux pas… Je suis désolée !

— Eh, est-ce que je me mets dans des états pareils moi ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Si j'avais su que ça te transformerais en tuyau d'arrosage je n'aurais jamais abordé le sujet…

Malgré elle, Lavande étouffa un rire dans ses pleurs. Il avait le don de dédramatiser les situations sans le vouloir, c'était une des choses qu'elle préférait chez lui. Elle essuya ses larmes dans sa manche et une fois la vue nette, elle s'aperçut qu'il souriait.

— Bien, maintenant que tu as fini de te lamenter, tu vas me dire ce que tu trafiquais ces derniers jours, avec tes bouquins et ton déménagement soi-disant discret ?

Il souriait, certes, mais son regard était des plus sérieux. Comment lui expliquer les choses sans qu'il se sente abominablement trahi ? Elle était convaincue qu'il lui en voulait encore de la façon dont elle l'avait manipulé pour son propre intérêt, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui expliquer. Mais après tout, peut-être cela faciliterait-il leur séparation ? S'il en venait à la haïr, il souhaiterait peut-être de son plein gré l'effacer de ses souvenirs…

— Je comptais modifier ta mémoire, dit-elle dans un souffle. Il y a une semaine j'ai retrouvé une de mes anciennes camarades de classe qui a utilisé le même procédé sur ses parents avant la guerre, pour les protéger. Tu n'aurais plus eu aucun souvenir de moi, ni de la magie, rien du tout.

Le Docteur demeura silencieux, ce qui n'était pas ordinaire. Il la considérait avec gravité, les sourcils froncés. Elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il s'insurge, lui dise qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissée faire, qu'on ne trafiquait pas l'esprit d'un Seigneur du Temps comme on bidouillait dans le moteur du TARDIS…

— Dis quelque chose…

Il soupira. Incapable de rester en place, il faisait les cents pas devant elle, jouant avec son tournevis ou les clés du TARDIS.

— Ca me travaille depuis quelques jours, dit-il. Depuis que tu as commencé à devenir bizarre. Oh, tu n'as jamais été particulièrement normale, mais c'est de pire en pire depuis une semaine.

— Merci, marmonna Lavande avec un petit sourire faussement vexé.

— A ton service. Je disais donc que j'ai moi aussi réfléchi à toute cette affaire. Je me doutais que tu préparais quelque chose.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit toutes ces choses sur tes doutes aujourd'hui ? Pour me pousser à t'avouer ce que je voulais faire ?

— Subtil n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir manipuler les gens, quoique je n'en fasse pas un motif de fierté.

— Moi non plus !

Il eut un petit rire avant de reprendre :

— Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Ça ne dure jamais longtemps, de toute façon. Je ne peux jamais voyager avec des gens qui vivent aussi longtemps que moi, étant donné que je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Et puis un jour arrive où ceux qui m'accompagnent veulent reprendre leur vie d'avant. Ce en quoi ils ont tort évidemment, quoi de mieux que sillonner le temps et l'espace dans cette si superbe machine ? dit-il d'un ton enjoué en tapotant la cabine de police.

— Je ne veux pas…

— Lavande, la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver seul à nouveau, mais au moins cette fois je n'aurai pas le souvenir d'adieux douloureux car il n'y en aura pas.

Lavande se figea, blanche comme un linge. La tête lui tournait. Non… elle ne pouvait pas faire ça alors qu'il en était conscient. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux se vider un instant avant de la regarder comme une étrangère, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas, tu ne veux vraiment plus de moi ?

— Lavande, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Ce n'est absolument pas la question. Il va de toute façon falloir le faire. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas te quitter ! cria Lavande, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Je ne veux pas te voir partir sans aucun souvenir de moi, je ne veux pas que tu me remplaces sans te dire « je préférais Lavande », parce que tu n'auras aucune idée de qui je suis !

Elle plaqua sa manche sur ses yeux pour éponger les larmes et sentit le Docteur prendre son autre main.

— Trouver quelqu'un d'aussi fantastique que toi sera difficile, dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Lavande eut un petit rire triste en reniflant et serra compulsivement sa main dans la sienne.

— Si je restais avec toi, tu n'aurais pas de problème avec la magie, je m'en chargerais… souffla-t-elle.

— Lavande, je te l'ai dit, ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Tu auras envie de faire autre chose, un jour…

— Mais non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai rien dans mon monde ! Je n'ai pas envie de vivre seule, coupée des autres, c'est horrible comme vie ! Je veux découvrir l'espace, l'histoire, j'avais encore plein d'idées de voyages…

Elle épongea encore ses yeux dans sa manche, les cheveux collés au visage par les larmes. Elle se détestait de réagir comme ça, elle essayait de le convaincre par des arguments qu'elle avait déjà décrétés non recevables. Rester avec lui… Oui, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et après ? Il serait seul, comme avant. Et il douterait, son regard aurait changé, et le monde qu'elle connaissait n'en courrait que davantage de risques.

Elle qui aimait tant la Divination, qui avait vérifié tant de réalisations de prophéties, elle ne pouvait ignorer celle qui lui avait été faite. Quoiqu'elle en pense, quoiqu'elle fasse, un jour ou l'autre ce savoir que le Docteur avait acquis se retournerait contre lui, et les conséquences en seraient désastreuses.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Pour avoir fait l'expérience de ce genre de dilemme, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais non, Lavande, tu n'as pas le choix.

Elle lâcha sa main et inspira un grand coup.

— J'aurais voulu me donner plus de temps… murmura-t-elle.

— Tu ne maîtrises pas le sortilège ? Ne va pas m'implanter des souvenirs de tournevis rose bonbon et de TARDIS à paillettes !

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle avec un petit rire triste. Je maîtrise le sortilège, là n'est pas le problème. Mais prendre cette décision maintenant, me dire que dans quelques minutes tu…

Il prit à nouveau sa main et la serra fermement avec un sourire.

— Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Lavande Brown, je l'ai appris à mes dépens comme tu vas le faire. Et tu auras au moins la chance de garder un souvenir de ces fantastiques dernières semaines !

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant une dernière fois.

— Je vais aller chercher le reste de mes affaires dans le TARDIS et… il faudra que tu y sois quand je lancerai le sortilège. Je dois effacer sa mémoire à lui aussi.

— _Elle_ aussi, corrigea le Docteur, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans le vaisseau. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle fourra dans un sac tout ce qu'il restait de ses affaires. Elle eut une folle envie de s'enfermer à clef et de ne jamais quitter le vaisseau, mais elle prit sur elle et retourna vers la salle des commandes. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la grande pièce qui l'avait tant fascinée à sa première visite. Les écrans, la grande tour lumineuse, et sous la passerelle, le cœur du TARDIS qui lui avait rendu un semblant de joie de vivre après la bataille de Poudlard…

Elle s'agenouilla et passa sa main sur le sol de métal, comme une caresse.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se redressa et se dirigea courageusement vers la porte, sans regarder en arrière. Lorsqu'elle mit le nez dehors, elle sentit un bref contact froid sur sa joue et sursauta, avant de voir les flocons qui voletaient devant ses yeux.

— J'en avais oublié qu'on était encore en janvier, dit-elle, j'ai l'impression qu'une année entière s'est écoulée depuis que je t'ai rencontré…

— Le savoir que tu as emmagasiné depuis que tu voyages avec moi est sans doute équivalent à tout ce que tu aurais appris dans ton école en une année entière ! dit le Docteur qui pointait son tournevis sonique vers le ciel.

— La neige n'a rien d'anormal tu sais, fit Lavande amusée. Ce n'est pas une invasion d'extraterrestres unicellulaires…

— Ah, je suis fier de voir que tu as au moins retenu quelques petites choses de nos escapades !

— Tu plaisantes, désormais je ne pourrai plus regarder un plat de riz sans me demander si ce ne sont pas des vers psychiques…

— Oh non, pas de danger, les vers psychiques sont verts, et à moins que ton riz n'ait dépassé sa date de péremption, impossible de les confondre ! Néanmoins méfie-toi, on ne sait jamais, c'est incurable…

Le ton nonchalant sur lequel il avait dit la dernière phrase fit rire Lavande. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles l'un face à l'autre avant qu'il ne vienne vers elle et ne la serre dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en agrippant sa veste en cuir, le visage contre son pull, refusant de voir le monde extérieur. Tant qu'il ne la lâchait pas, il n'était pas parti, il était avec elle et le resterait toujours.

— T'as pas le droit de me laisser, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

— J'ai tous les droits, tu as oublié ? répondit-il avec malice. Je sauve l'univers, ça me donne quand même quelques privilèges !

Lavande resserra son étreinte, se sentant comme une petite fille effrayée serrée dans des bras protecteurs.

— Oh, Lavande Brown, un jour tu apprendras à te focaliser sur les bons souvenirs et à ne pas ressasser le passé avec amertume, souffla-t-il.

— Tu le fais bien, toi.

— Alors, là c'est pareil, j'ai anéanti ma propre planète et mon propre peuple, j'ai de petites circonstances atténuantes !

Elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix, heureuse qu'il puisse aborder le sujet avec légèreté maintenant. Plus légèrement qu'avant, du moins. Elle espérait que son sortilège n'affecterait pas cela, qu'il ne serait plus miné par sa colère, sa haine et sa culpabilité par la suite.

Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain elle se détacha de lui et lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle voulait convaincant.

— Je t'aurais bien dit de ne pas m'oublier mais… marmonna-t-elle.

Le sourire du Docteur s'agrandit encore avant qu'il ne lui tapote l'épaule et se dirige vers le TARDIS. Lavande le suivit des yeux, s'obligeant à ne pas bondir vers lui pour l'empêcher de remonter dans son vaisseau. Il en ouvrit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire qu'elle tenta de lui rendre bravement. Elle se demanda si elle avait déjà fait preuve d'autant de courage qu'en cet instant où elle luttait ferme avec elle-même pour ne pas le retenir. Il ferma la porte et elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'elle aurait lancé le sortilège. Le Docteur s'en irait-il aussitôt, ou ressortirait-il du TARDIS ? Elle ignorait si elle serait capable de faire semblant de ne pas le reconnaître si elle le voyait à nouveau sourire…

La porte du TARDIS se rouvrit soudainement, et son cœur rata un battement. Il changeait d'avis, il revenait vers elle ! Mais le Docteur se contenta de glisser sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et dit avec un sourire :

— N'oublie pas une chose Lavande Brown… Bon, d'abord moi, ça va sans dire, mais au moins encore une chose : tes cicatrices, n'en aie jamais honte, elles font partie de toi et de ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Et tu es quelqu'un de… fantastique !

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et Lavande hocha frénétiquement la tête, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

— Toi aussi Docteur, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Allez, file, ou je ne vais jamais réussir à jeter ce sort…

Il acquiesça et referma la porte. Alors Lavande rassembla toute sa concentration et son courage pour exécuter le sortilège de Faux souvenirs. C'était un enchaînement de mouvements particulièrement compliqué, mais elle l'avait appris par cœur. De sa baguette, elle dessina un pentacle au centre duquel le TARDIS se trouvait. Puis au bout de chacune des branches de la figure, elle exécuta de savants mouvements du poignet, les yeux fermés, répétant à chaque fois la formule suivante :

— _Obliviate memoriam… Memento falsus… Inmemor « Lavande Brown »…_ _Inmemor « magie »… Inmemor « sorciers »…_

Elle n'avait pas besoin de citer tout ce qu'elle avait vu avec lui du monde magique, il suffisait qu'elle lui fasse oublier un élément précis comme elle, ou la magie pour que tout ce qui y était relié s'efface également de sa mémoire. Hermione aurait passé des mois à jeter ce sortilège, sinon, s'il avait fallu qu'elle efface de l'esprit de ses parents les moindres moments passés avec eux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la dernière branche du pentacle, elle crut que les mots ne sortiraient jamais de sa bouche. Mais au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle réussit à prononcer la formule. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait lorsqu'elle dit son nom, mais poursuivit, sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Les derniers mots formulés, le TARDIS fut entouré d'un bref halo doré qui s'évapora dans une légère brume, comme si les souvenirs du Docteur s'envolaient. La neige continuait à tomber, la recouvrant petit à petit, se mêlant à ses larmes et brûlant ses joues. Lorsque toute la poussière dorée se fut évaporée, elle sentit le froid la transir et s'éloigna de quelques pas, consciente qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer du Docteur si elle ne voulait pas terriblement souffrir. A priori, en effaçant son existence, elle avait aussi effacé sa quête des Carrionites, puisqu'ils les avaient détruites ensemble, il n'avait donc aucune raison de rester dans les parages.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Lavande se retourna au bout de quelques mètres, contemplant la cabine de police qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Pour que leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau dans l'immensité spatio-temporelle, il faudrait un miracle, et elle ne croyait pas aux miracles.

Elle se figea en voyant la porte du TARDIS s'ouvrir brusquement et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter en voyant le Docteur en sortir en courant. Elle eut soudainement l'espoir que son sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné, qu'il se souvenait d'elle et se précipitait à sa rencontre, refusant de la remplacer par qui que ce soit, lui proposant mille et une nouvelles aventures… Mais elle ne bougea pas, quelque peu dissimulée près d'un massif de fleurs.

Le Docteur s'arrêta brusquement et fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

— Ce n'est pas du tout là que je voulais aller, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué, toi ? ajouta-t-il en regardant sa cabine de police. Allez, on repart, Cléopâtre m'attend pour l'heure du vin perlé !

Lavande sortit un peu de sa cachette pour le regarder une dernière fois.

 _Tourne la tête, tourne la tête… S'il te plaît, je suis là, souviens-toi…_

Mais il contempla un instant la campagne anglaise sans même regarder dans sa direction. Il adressa un sourire à son vaisseau, sourire que Lavande grava au fond de son cœur avec pour serment de ne jamais l'oublier, et referma la porte bleue derrière lui, disparaissant à l'intérieur du TARDIS. Lavande sortit alors tout à fait de sa cachette. Le son du TARDIS retentit, la lanterne sur son toit s'illumina, et sous ses yeux embués la cabine de police s'effaça progressivement jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

Lavande inspira un grand coup. Elle avait envie de se précipiter dans sa chambre, de se jeter sur son lit et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. De l'appeler, en espérant que cet appel apparaisse sur son papier psychique, qu'il revienne vers elle et se souvienne…

Mais elle ferma les yeux un instant, et le visage du Docteur apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Son sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants, ses oreilles dont elle s'était tellement moquée. Les siennes se souvenaient de son rire, de sa voix grave, du bruit de son tournevis sonique.

Alors Lavande eut envie de tenter quelque chose. Elle sortit sa baguette, la leva devant elle et prononça distinctement :

— _Spero Patronum_.

Une simple fumée blanche apparut au début. Mais elle se concentra sur ses souvenirs, sur le Docteur, sur les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressés… Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et ce fut d'une voix affirmée qu'elle clama :

— _Spero Patronum_ !

La fumée blanche se fit plus brillante. _Allez, allez_ … songea-t-elle, serrant les poings. Alors, sous ses yeux émerveillés, dans un tourbillon argenté la fumée prit une forme, d'abord imprécise puis de plus en plus nette. Et comme s'il naissait de ces volutes, le Patronus corporel de Lavande apparut. Rayonnante, elle écarta sa mèche pour contempler le ravissant animal qui gambadait autour d'elle avec grâce et élégance.

Et elle sut que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier le Docteur. Pas avec une hermine comme Patronus, pas avec un animal qui lui rappelait sa dernière aventure à bord du TARDIS.

Lavande se mit à rire, de joie ou d'hystérie elle l'ignorait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle écarta les bras et se mit à tourbillonner sous la neige en riant, riant. Son hermine l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements, et elle pleurait, elle riait. Si c'était ça la folie, elle voulait bien la laisser s'emparer d'elle toute entière.

— J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Docteur, j'ai réussi ! cria-t-elle, les yeux plongés dans le ciel enneigé.

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire. Quel mot le Docteur aurait-il employé pour décrire cet instant ? Oh, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Fantastique !

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, c'est la fin... Cette fic m'a occupée un an et demi, elle a remporté la Sélection du Mois "Crossover" sur Harry Potter Fanfiction, bref c'est mon bébé et j'en suis trop fière :cœur:**

 **J'ai pensé à une chose très bête en écrivant ce dernier chapitre, c'est à la ressemblance des noms entre Lavande et Rose, bref ça me plaît d'imaginer qu'il lui est resté un très vague souvenir de Lavande, enfoui dans son subconscient, et qu'en rencontrant Rose, il se soit souvenu que les filles qui ont un prénom de fleur, elles sont cools comme compagnes de voyage xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis sur cette fic, ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir, positifs ou négatifs :D**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et, attendez...**

 ** _Before I go, I just want to tell you: you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I!_**


End file.
